Total Pokemon Not An Island (Official Discontinued)
by Nihilego Fanatic
Summary: 37 Competitors participate in a game hosted by the lovely Celesteela and the sadistic Kartana for a prize of 1,000,000 Poke minus... Poke and a lifetime supply of sweets and torture. Who will win? Who will fall? Who would fall in love? Who will not even try...?" Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs
1. Not An Intro

**Hello… I made some mistakes… I wrote Haxorus down as Fraxure soo… I'm saying this now. It's a Haxorus not a Fraxure.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Pokemon, Dark Ampithere's Total Pokemon Series, Shuckle Master's Total Pokkemon Island, Dark Arcanine's Ultimate Total Pokemon Series or Maycontestdrew's Total Phokemon Island**

 **000**

A green blaster-like creature smiled as it floated on the docks. It gave a light wave at the camera facing it. "Hello, my name is Celesteela! As you can see I'm in this… gorgeous island!"

A Wingull suddenly fell dead on the ground. Celesteela smiled awkwardly. "Okay, it's not perfect but it's more decent than the other islands."

"I'm not here alone," continued Celesteela. "I would be joined by the best friend also known as my boyfriend, Kartana!"

A paper-thin creature fell from above. It stood up showing a mischievous smile on its face. Its white legs were very sharp and resembled scissor blades. Its face was mostly orange with yellow beady eyes on it. It had yellow thin hands that were as sharp as its legs.

The creature stretched its body in boredom. "Damn Celesteela, can you stop the intro and carry on with the introductions… I want to torture some innocent souls!"

Celesteela rolled her eyes then turned to the camera. "Viewers, this is Kartana, he's a sado-masochist."

"Hey! I'm just engrossed with my work!" argued Kartana sharpening his blades.

"Engrossed! You're obsessed… you've scared poor Nihilego when she was still a little kid and she got traumatized afterwards," retorted Celesteela.

"The kid's fine," assured Kartana. "She has her own show with those contestants from the other universe."

"Thank goodness, we're not with them… they're already in the merge and… I was surprised about the first elimination in the merge," replied Celesteela.

Kartana nodded in agreement as a creature neared the island. The creature had a small body hidden within its blue hair covered with pointy spikes. On the creature was a green blob with a yellow feather object on its forehead. As it finally reached the docks, the creature made a hard stop throwing the passenger off it into the sand.

Celesteela turned to Kartana. "Toxapex! I told you that we're only getting Lapras or Wailord… we don't want to give them a bad first impression!"

"Toxapex are fun and deadly," argued Kartana. "And besides… what are Lapras or Wailord? Are those weapons or deadly stuff?"

Celesteela face-appendaged herself then floated towards the passenger that hit the sand. She quickly pulled out the passenger.

"Oh gosh… that was not a good experience," groaned the green blob shaking off the sand.

"Welcome Gulpin, you're the first contestant that arrived on Not An Island… Island!" greeted Celesteela frowning as she mentioned the island's name.

"Um… that's quite a redundant name," pointed out Gulpin. Gulpin then perked up. "Anyhow, is there any food on this island?"

Before Celesteela can reply, Kartana spoke first. "No, we ate all of it to see all of you suffer!" Kartana began to cackle maniacally.

"Kartana… I let you name the show… and the island… why do you have to be so… you?" queried Celesteela.

"Named the island?" said Gulpin confused.

Celesteela sighed. "It all began like this…

 **000**

 _Celesteela and Kartana were called to Arceus' room for an important message. Arceus sat on his chair then gave the two Ultra Beasts a stern look._

" _Okay… I'm giving you two a chance to host your show but… what would you name your show… and more importantly, the island?" questioned Arceus._

 _Celesteela closed her eyes in thought. "How about-"_

" _Total Pokemon Debbi!" spat Kartana._

 _Celesteela and Arceus both blinked. "Kartana, that's not… a pleasant name."_

" _It's the name of the hell car!" grumbled Kartana. "It's the name of Lucifer's carriage!"_

" _Um… let's not name it after… a girl or… something from Mew's show," requested Arceus._

" _Total Pokemon… wait for it… GRETCHEN!" blurted Kartana._

 _Celesteela rolled her eyes. "Think of something that isn't… bloody or… Gretchen."_

" _TOTAL POKEMON NOT AN ISLAND THEN!" screeched Kartana in a loud voice._

" _Not an island? So… it would be on the water or something, right?" questioned Arceus confused._

" _It's not that, you ding-a-ling! It would be on an island! Adding one letter to Pokemon is not anymore enough for a unique show… we need something more to differentiate it from the others sooo… I've settled with 'Not an Island'" explained Kartana._

" _Fine, stop! You're making me lose brain cells just from looking at you," moaned Arceus._

" _Wait-"_

 _Before Celesteela could protest, the two were teleported out of the room._

 _Another Arceus but with another ring color walked up to Arceus._

" _Normal, stop stressing about them… we had no choice… all of the Ultra Beasts but Xurkitree and all of the legendaries have their shows… so they were the last choice," said the second Arceus._

 _Arceus sighed. "I just hope they will do their best in their show, Psychic."_

 **000**

"- and that's the boring story of the show and the island's name," finished Celesteela almost out of breath.

Gulpin nodded. "That was an interesting story but… I'm now hungrier."

"Just go stand next to my psycho of a boyfriend," requested Celesteela.

Gulpin gulped as he hopped towards Kartana. "Sooo… do you have any food?"

"I have a Swinub's heart that you can taste," suggested Kartana.

Gulpin blanched then looked away. "Nevermind…"

Seconds after Gulpin's arrival, another Toxapex sped towards the water. And just like its predecessor, it made a hard stop flinging its passenger towards the sand. The passenger was a steel keychain. Her face was on the largest key on the chain. There's also a strange ornament among the keys on the chain. The creature quickly stood up then shook its keys.

"Salutations, my name is Klefki, I'm very happy that you have accepted me for this show," greeted the keychain shaking her keys.

"Um… so… what are you doing?" queried Celesteela confused.

Klefki giggled. "This is the wonderful art of twerking… it's always deemed as unsightly but I'm here to prove that it's not that dark."

"I don't… I don't know what to say," gaped Celesteela.

"TWERKING! You can torture the viewers and make their eyes bleed… so do what you're doing!" yelled Kartana continuing to cackle.

Klefki arched a brow. "Why would they do that? I'm quite pleasant in the eyes… I even performed at locations not known to common mon!"

Gulpin frowned. "Um… that's my competition… she doesn't seem bad… as long as she doesn't eat all of the food."

"Hahahaha, you've very funny green mon!" chuckled Klefki. "Entertain me and regale to me your past… I would gladly tell mine… don't be scared now!"

Celesteela sighed in annoyance. "Just float next to Kartana!"

Klefki giggled as she did what she was told. Celesteela looked away towards the water. "Sheesh, that was awkward." She then noticed a speck in the horizon. She squinted to find a Toxapex carrying two passengers. The first passenger was a gray feline. It had a relaxed expression on its face and a golden and shiny coin on its forehead. Creeping behind the feline was a Pikachu cloak. It was yellow with drawn eyes and a mouth on it. Black eyes can be seen on the torso of the cloak. Sticking under the cloak were two black hands holding onto the first passenger. The Toxapex did what its predecessors did before leaving.

The first passenger quickly sat up while the second passenger blushed in embarrassment before hiding behind Gulpin.

The feline smiled then waved at everyone on the island. "Heya! My name is Alolan Meowth but you can call me Meowth!" The feline walked towards Celesteela, one arms outstretched.

"Well, hello there," responded Celesteela shaking Meowth's hand.

Meowth grinned ear to ear. "I'll be standing with the others now!"

Celesteela nodded signaling Meowth to walk towards the others.

"Okay… where's the second passenger?" asked Celesteela searching around the beach.

"I got the little scamp right here!" barked Kartana holding the second passenger as his blade pierced through the cloak. The creature whimpered in embarrassment as Kartana flung the creature towards Celesteela.

"Good day, Mimickyu and welcome to the island!" greeted Celesteela holding out her appendage.

Mimickyu blushed then shook her head.

Celesteela sighed then quickly shook Mimickyu's hand.

Mimickyu gasped. "P-phy-physical contact!" Mimickyu quickly ran back towards the other contestant then hid behind Gulpin.

"Are you okay?" Gulpin asked her, concerned.

Mimickyu shook her head. "I-I'm not okay."

"Don't worry, you'll learn how to socialize," assured Gulpin causing Mimickyu to calm down a bit.

After the two's arrival, another Toxapex arrived, throwing out a pink fish-like creature, eyes gleaming at it stared at the Sun.

"Um… Alomomola… stand up already," requested Celesteela eyeing the fish with discomfort.

Alomomola quickly stood up. "GLITTER!"

"Wha-"

Alomomola quickly hugged the Ultra Beast. "Glitter always solves all of my problems… it's very glittery and important in like… my social life!"

"I don't understand… what you're saying," panted Celesteela as Alomomola continued to hug her with her fins.

Alomomola quickly released Celesteela then took out a bottle of pink, glittery powder. Opening it, she poured a reasonable amount onto her fin. Celesteela arched a brow in confusion. Alomomola closed her eyes then blew causing the glitter to go onto the Ultra Beast's eyes.

"Aaaak! Alomomola, what was that?!" gagged Celesteela in agony.

"I'm glitterizing this island!" said Alomomola cheerfully flopping towards the others.

Alomomola quickly grinned at Klefki. "Hi there, how are you?"

"I'm fine… you have the required body to dance… dance with me," requested Klefki shaking her keys.

Alomomola squealed in glee. "Absolutely! I would have my trusty glitter by my side to help me!"

"Weird guys stick together, I guess…" muttered Celesteela wiping off the glitter off her eyes using a wet piece of cloth.

After Alomomola's arrival, another Toxapex arrived. Unlike the others, it didn't threw its passenger which happens to be a Kadabra.

Kadabra scowled as it examined its surroundings. "Tacky… and… so ignorant fools."

"Kadabra, welcome to Not an Island Island!" greeted Celesteela politely.

"How expected… an incredulous name for an even stupid show," scoffed Kadabra. "It seems like I have to dumb it down for you… nincompoops to comprehend and understand my language."

Meowth scowled at the yellow Pokemon. Gulpin gulped. Klefki and Alomomola was chatting with each other while Mimi shivered in fright.

"Okay… just go next to Kartana… and hope that you'll be still alive by the end of this day," stammered Celesteela as she eyed Kartana who growled and continued to sharpen his blades. Kartana didn't like it when others barring the Ultra Beasts insult his eccentricity and naming skills.

Kadabra rolled his eyes then strutted next to Gulpin.

"Hi!" greeted Gulpin nervously.

"Oh hello there," answered Kadabra dryly.

"He's going home first," muttered Meowth under his breath.

After Kadabra's arrival, a bird flew towards the island. It had white feathers arounds its gray face and a red feather on its forehead.

The Pokemon bowed as it landed next to Celesteela, still flapping its wings. "Salutations, my name is sire Rufflet, I hope that I meet someone here that can match with my stupendous sword fighting skills."

Rufflet took out a shortsword from the belt on its waist. It brandished it with a grin. "I'm a tier three swordsmaster so you would have to do your best if you wish to best me."

"Aha, just go stand next to Kartana… and stop beating your wings, it's annoying!" growled Celesteela impatiently.

"It seems that you have not enough gusto to beat me… you don't even have the willpower to last my flapping wings, how pathetic," scoffed Rufflet.

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY!" barked Celesteela causing Rufflet to whimper. Reluctantly, Rufflet did what he was told. "Ruffians…"

Moments later, another Toxapex arrived. On it were three passengers. The first one was a butterfly with huge red eyes as big as saucers. It had a purple body and had black and white wings. The second passenger a blue turtle with fierce orange eyes and a brown shell. The final passenger on the Toxapex was a white-furred sloth with sharp claws and a tuft of red hair on its head. The Toxapex threw the three off of it into the sand.

The first to stand up was the sloth who quickly banged its chest. "WELL HELLO THERE ISLAND! I'M VIGOROTH, HOW NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Celesteela smiled as Vigoroth shook her appendage vigorously. "Um… I hope you don't mind but… kindly stand next to Kartana."

Vigoroth nodded vigorously before running towards the other contestants.

The second to stand up was the turtle who rubs its head in pain. "That smarts… who thought of using Toxapex for ocean travel? If I would have known… I would have swam here."

Kartana whistled then looked at the sky innocently.

The turtle sighed then smiled.

"Um… hi Squirtle, just stand next to Kartana so we could begin this!"

"O-okay," stammered Squirtle wobbling towards Kartana. He was not much of a talker but he talked more than most shy Pokemon.

The final passenger of the Toxapex stood up afterwards. "Ugh, I don't know why but… I should've flied here," The butterfly flew towards Celesteela. "Um… I would like to introduce myself, my name is Butterfree and…" Butterfree's eyes widened as she looked at the Ultra Beast. "You're something I've never seen before! Are you endangered?"

Celesteela shook her head. "I'm an Ultra Beast… we're the superior beings in the whole wide world… we also possess various powers that would overpower even Arceus, himself!"

Butterfree's eyes widened. "Oh wow… that's so coollll!"

Celesteela sighed. "Just… stand next to Kartana."

Butterfree nodded then quickly flew next to Squirtle.

Afterwards, two Toxapex, both carrying three competitors, neared the docks. The first passenger on the first Toxapex was a cat with white and blue fur. Next to it was a green mantis and next to the mantis was an Absol (I don't know what animal she is).

On the second Toxapex was a purple blob, a yellow mouse with red cheeks and wore a fedora and a ghost with a golden zipper for a mouth.

The two Toxapex quickly launched all of the six Pokemon towards the beach, to their dismay.

The Absol's face flushed in embarrassment as she stood up. Nervously, she hid behind Mimickyu who was hiding behind Gulpin.

"Um… that was Absol who I think… is not going to show herself to the public," stated Celesteela.

The cat quickly wiped off the sand on her fur in disgust. "This will not do… I'm going to add safety precautions and curfew for those Toxapex so that they would not be reckless."

"And the Toxapex threw us all off of it… they must be troublemakers," muttered the yellow mouse to himself.

The purple blob jumped back on its… non-existing feet. "I can't feel my legs… oh, I don't have any legs!"

"Welcome Meowstic, Pikachu and Ditto!" greeted Celesteela towards the cat, mouse and blob respectively. "Um… just go over to Kartana so we can begin with this."

The three nodded then went towards the others.

Meanwhile, on the beach, the remaining two stood back up.

"Did anyone caught that on camera? I would be insta-famous if they did!" chirped the mantis.

"Um… why?" queried the ghost confused. "You would known as the Leavanny that got thrown off a Toxapex."

"Hahaha, very funny… did anyone noticed that I danced while I fell… no one can top that!" scoffed Leavanny.

"Except for the sky… the mountains… the stars and the sun," chortled the ghost.

Leavanny slapped the ghost.

"Um… stop fighting, please head over here so we can introduce you two ladies!" requested Celesteela.

The two nodded then walked towards Celesteela.

"Okay… how are you, Banette and Leavanny?" asked Celesteela.

"I'm okay… I'm very happy to see you!" answered the ghost, now revealed as Banette.

"Um… we have not enough time left to do some comedy skit so… just stand next to Kartana."

Leavanny bowed then strutted towards the others with Banette trailing her.

Seconds later, another Toxapex arrived carrying three passengers. The first passenger was a turtle-like creature. On its head was a sapling and its body was green except for its back which was brown. The second passenger was a blue-green dinosaur with a large flower on its back. The last passenger was a yellowish-dragon with a red head that faintly resembled an axe. Before the Toxapex can stop, the dragon jumped off as the other two were thrown off of the Toxapex.

The turtle-like creature frowned as it held its head. "Imbeciles… they think that they can just throw me off… well… they must watch out!"

"Um… why would you say that?" whimpered the dinosaur. "They're just doing their job."

"Venusaur… they didn't bother to look at its passengers… they threw me… off! I'm Turtwig, for goodness sake! They should respect me," grumbled the turtle in response.

The dragon covered its ears nonchalantly before running towards the others.

"Again… that was Haxorus who I think, won't reveal himself," moaned Celesteela. "Turtle boy is Turtwig while dino boy is Venusaur."

Turtwig rolled his eyes. "Wow, that was a beautiful introduction.'"

"Hey… at least, they're trying," protested Venusaur.

"Okay… just stand next to Kartana… we still have a lot of contestants left to introduce," requested Celesteela. Turtwig and Venusaur nodded then walked towards the contestants.

Afterwards, another Tox- wait a minute, it's a Wailord carrying four of the contestants. The first one was a humanoid with a white dress and neat green hair. The second was a spider with a sac filled with water. The third Pokemon was a creature with a brown body and a green part on its head (sorry for the poor descriptions, I'm still… not that knowledgable). The last passenger was an Incineroar (I have no idea how to describe him).

Celesteela turned to Kartana. "I thought you only brought Toxapex."

"Um… they've ran out so… the remaining rides are all Wailord," explained Kartana.

Celesteela shrugged her shoulders. "At least no one would be trauma-"

SPLASH

The Chespin jumped off the Wailord then landed on the water.

"Ok… will someone get him? Alomomola, you're the only water type here."

"I'm like… not a good swimmer," retorted Alomomola.

Celesteela face-appendaged herself. "Now… we'll be one contestant sho-"

SPLASH

The spider jumped off then emerged with a grinning Chespin on its back.

"Araquanid, thank-"

SPLASH

The humanoid also jumped off then swam towards the two Pokemon in the water, hugging them tightly.

"Never… NEVER ever, jump off a moving Wailord… it's dangerous!" chided the humanoid.

The spider frowned.

"That… was epic!" intoned Chespin smiling to himself.

The humanoid sighed as she carried the two towards the dock, via hugging.

"Gardevoir, Araquanid and Chespin! Welcome to the island," greeted Celesteela as the Wailord finally reached the docks and an Incineroar playing with a Nintendo 3DS stepped off the Wailord. "Incineroar, welcome too!

Incineroar looked up from his console. "'sup"

"Um… okay, just stand next to Kartana."

Long story short, they all walked towards the other campers.

Shortly after, another water Pokemon arrived. It was a blue clam. And inside the clam was a pink pearl with a sleepy expression on its face. It yawned as it took its first step on the docks.

"Clamperl, you're finally here," greeted Celesteela.

Clamperl yawned. "Hi… I'm Clam- zzzzzzzz" Clamperl has dozed off in the middle of her sentence. Meowth sighed as he carried Clamperl towards the others.

After Clamperl, another Wailord arrived carrying four more campers. The first was a yellow humanoid with a fur coat around its neck. The second was a round ghost with a purple ghastly aura around it. The third passenger was a red bug and the final passenger was a purple creature that resembled a scorpion.

"Hello Gliscor, Scizor, Gastly and-" started Celesteela as the respective Pokemon walked towards the other contestants. Her face suddenly stiffened. "Hypno…"

"Hypno!" gasped Meowth.

"Hypno-" growled Rufflet.

"Hypno?" asked Alomomola confused.

Hypno drooped down a little. "You don't have to remind me…"

"Um… just stand next to Kartana," requested Celesteela prompting Hypno to walk towards the others. He stood next to Alomomola who waved at him.

Hypno waved back awkwardly.

Afterwards, another Wailord arrives carrying four more contestants. The first contestant was a white polar bear with frozen snot directly under its mouth. The second passenger was a gray dog with a dark furred face. The third passenger was a black jack-o-lantern and had a peach body sticky out of its top. The body was slender and long. Beady yellow eyes can be found on the main body. The passenger also had pink hair. The fourth passenger was pure white fox. It feet were pink and its eyes were pure blue. On its neck was a bowtie with extends to two white ribbons. Its area where the ears were was colored pink. On one of its ear is another bow that extends to another ribbon.

As the Wailord finally reached the docks, the four passengers stepped down. The gray dog and the ribbon fox seem to be arguing while the jack-o-lantern and polar bear watched idly.

"Girls, stop fighting," pleaded the jack-o-lantern.

"No… I won't… this guy is a Poochyena, the demon spawn of a Mightyena!" growled the fox.

"There's a big difference," scoffed the dog, now known as Poochyena.

"I agree with Gourgeist… fighting is not the best way to settle the score," agreed the polar bear. A malicious smile formed on his face. "But… if you want… you can settle it on the bed."

The fox and Poochyena's eyes both widened. They both turned away from each other. "I'm not into boys," muttered the fox.

"And I'm not into girls like you," grumbled Poochyena.

Celesteela cleared her throat attracting the attention of the four.

"Celes, they were just getting to the good part… on the bed," moaned Kartana.

Celesteela rolled her eyes then turned to the four new arrivals. "Okay, this time, I'll let you introduce yourselves."

The polar bear was the first one to speak. "Ahem, my name is Beartic… I would like to see my fellow competitors… and their-"

BEEP

Beartic's eyes widened. "What the heck was that?!"

"That was our anti-SPG buzzer that automatically plays when an indecent comment is made, it's automatic and very effective," explained Celesteela.

 **000**

A Volbeat growled as it pressed a button inside an enclosed space. "Automatic, my ass… I'm the one who pressed the button 24/7 just to do that!"

 **000**

"Okay… let's continue with our introductions, shall we," requested Celesteela.

"Um… I'm Gourgeist and… I'm here… just to have fun and prevent fights from us fellow mons," uttered the jack-o-lantern.

"You're just a stupid person to join a show that is centered on violence and… there won't be fun here," scoffed Kadabra.

Gourgeist frowned sheepishly. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm a peacekeeper… you're just a… smartass."

Kadabra glared at Gourgeist then turned away.

Gastly looked at Gourgeist earnestly. Mimickyu gave him a look. "Um… I'm not that social… b-but, you l-look like you're a-admiring Gourgeist."

Gastly shook his head. "No, I'm not… I'm just a coward…"

"I feel you… I-I'm a s-super shy gal… I'm s-surprised that I'm t-talking to you," admitted Mimickyu.

Meanwhile, it was now Poochyena's turn to introduce himself.

"Ahem, my name is Poochyena… don't forget it!" introduced Poochyena.

"And I'm Sylveon," said the fox glaring at the Poochyena. "I hope that I can make many friends here."

"O-okay, just stand next to Kartana… we still have four more contestants yet to arrive,"

The four nodded then did was she told.

Sylveon stood next to Klefki and Alomomola.

Alomomola sprinkled glitter on Sylveon. "Whoopee, another girl is here! There are a lot of boys here… I figured that no one would love my glitter!"

Klefki nodded as she continued to twerk. "Sylveon dearie, do you want to join our posse?"

"Of course… girls need to stay together," exclaimed Sylveon making Klefki and Alomomola smile.

Seconds later, the last Wailord arrived carrying the last four contestants. The first passenger was a gray dragon with black legs. His lower body was covered with gray scales than turns yellow at its tips. On its tail was a yellow scale. It also had yellow claws. A large yellow scale is located on its forehead. The second passenger was an orange simian with a brown belly. On the end of its tail was fire. It had five fingers and near its shoulders were yellow fur. It also had a red nose and blue fur surrounded its eyes. The third passenger was quadruped canine that was mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It had small red eyes and a black nose. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. It also had a thin black tail with a triangular tip and three pointy claws on each paw. To top it all off, there were two gray curved horns on its head. The last passenger was a bipedal mongoose-like creature. It had black eyes and a fluffy tail. Red scar-like markings covered its body. It also had two black sharp claws on the ends of its hands.

The Wailord quickly dropped them off before leaving.

"That was a shitty ride… and I got to share it with very unpleasant people," grumbled the scaly dragon.

"You have a problem with that!" growled the mongoose leaning closer to the dragon, claw nearing the dragon's next.

"If you're really strong like what you think you are, you would have slashed me already… you're just a egotistical retard," scoffed the dragon.

The mongoose glared at the dragon then slash the dragon.

"That… was lame," drawled the dragon not even fazed by the attack.

"Just attack him already!" encouraged the canine.

The simian smiled sheepishly. "What she said!"

Kartana held a cap as Kadabra poured cash onto it. "Okay, Kadabra is rooting for Jang-"

"Kartana, we have to introduce them… no bets!" growled Celesteela impatiently. She then turned to the last four contestants with a smile on her face. "Okay… it's time for you to introduce yourselves so we can finally begin!"

"Who are you? My preschool teacher," drawled the dragon causing Celesteela to roll her eyes.

"Just do it!"

"Okay… my name is Jangmo-o and I'm feeling absolutely shitty today because I've met the worst nightmare of my life," said the dragon nonchalantly, pointing at the mongoose.

"O-okay, you're next," said Celesteela turning to the monkey.

"Hey, my name is Monferno! I'm here to have a happy time," greeted the monkey cheerfully.

"I'm Zangoose… I want to kill someone right now!"

"Houndoom…"

"O-okay, that's everyone, just stand next to Kartana so we can begin."

The four nodded then walked towards Kartana.

Celesteela floated above them landing on the beach behind the group. She gestured the contestants ad Kartana to follow here. "It's time to begin the tour so follow me!"

Celesteela led the group to a clearing where a flagpole was placed in the center. There were five cabins also. Two in the left and two to the right with the last cabin at the center.

"Um… why are there too many cabins?" asked Butterfree as they walked by.

"Well… there would be two cabins per team, one for each gender," explained Celesteela. "The middle cabin is the mess hall where you'll eat."

"Um… but where would you two sleep?" queried Squirtle.

"We have our own living accommodations," answered Celesteela stopping in front of an outhouse in the right edge of the clearing.

"Okay, that outhouse contains the confessional where you can vent," continued Celesteela. "I'll be going, um… the next challenge will be in two hours so prepare if you like," requested Celesteela.

 **000**

 **Gulpin gulped. "I hope that this season would be not as edgy as the legendary beasts'… b-but there's an Eeveelution here… let's just hope that she won't be as bad as Espeon."**

 **Gulpin then smiled. "On the other hand… FOODDDD!"**

 **000**

 **Sylveon purred as she licked her lips. "There are a lot of options for me to choose from but… who would be the one I should choose…?"**

 **000**

" **This show is just mathematics, all you need is to use your brain and you're the winner… that means I have the upper hand!" boasted Kadabra.**

 **000**

" **Ummm… I hope that no one is intimidated by my looks… I'm a nice guy…" wished Venusaur.**

 **000**

 **Mimickyu continued to blush. "Um… this is seen by the entire world, right?"**

" **Of course it is!" she heard from the outside.**

 **Mimickyu's eyes widened. "Oh gosh… I don't know what to say."**

 **000**

" **Everyone needs to be safe and… this island is not safe for my babies… I need to make sure that no one is left behind," expressed Gardevoir.**

 **000**

" **Everyone, if you're in a pinch, you can always count on me so don't lose hope," intoned Araquanid. "Ahahaha… did I sound evil again?"**

 **000**

 **Leavanny smiled then waved at the camera. "Hello, my name is Leavanny and I'm a good ballerina and-"**

 **000**

 **Clamperl yawned. "I don't care… all I want to do is… ZZZZZZZZZZ!"**

 **000**

 **Klefki and Alomomola smiled at each other.**

" **This would be a fun game… I would showcase my dancing abilities," commented Klefki coolly.**

" **And I would use my glitter!" added Alomomola.**

" **And together with the money, it's a win-win situation!" the both squealed in unison.**

 **000**

 **Meowzer held an envelope filled with files.**

" **Okay… where is it… aha!" Meowzer smiled as she held a file with "Introductions" written on it. "Now I can socialize!"**

 **000**

 **Butterfree looked at the side of the confessional dreamily. "This game would be fun and I would earn new friends!" She then frowned. "Not fake friends…"**

 **000**

" **Lame confessional, lame show, lame hosts… this would be lame," drawled Jangmo-o.**

 **000**

 **Zangoose cracked her fists. "Hehehehe, this would be my perfect time to shine… I hope that the first challenge is physical!"**

 **000**

 **Hypno growled at the camera. "Those plebians… think that I'm the egotistical bastard that ruined our species' reputation… I'll show them… I'll show them all!"**

 **000**

" **Hahaha, I have so many puns to tell," chuckled Banette.**

 **000**

 **Scizor sighed then closed his eyes.**

 **000**

 **Nidoking smiled then waved at the camera.**

 **000**

" **Jangmo-o's personality… it would ruin the island's tropical atmosphere," grumbled Pikachu.**

 **000**

 **Rufflet brandished his sword then smirked. "They'll never know what hit them… in this case, stabbed them!" He then trips then fell into the toilet.**

 **Trying to get out, he accidentally flushed the toilet.**

 **Rufflet frowned as he continued to spin. "I…HATE…SWIRLIES!"**

 **000**

 **Poochyena sighed. "There are a lot of hot guys on this island… maybe, this would be my lucky time to shine."**

 **000**

" **I'm so enraged to the fact that males and females can't be in the same cabin… it's… despicable… but… they do need to have their privacy so… maybe, it's okay," said Beartic frowning. He then smiled. "There's still males!"**

 **000**

 **Houndoom cackled as she scratched the walls. "Hahahahahahahaha, this game would be fun!"**

 **000**

 **Squirtle sweatdropped. "R-reactions?" He then blushed. "I have no c-comment."**

 **000**

 **Kartana smiled evilly. "Okay… that ends the first episode so please enjoy!"**

" **FOURTH WALL!" heard from outside.**

 **000**

 **That ends the first chapter. Some Pokemon didn't talk but I hope that you get the personalities of the ones who did.**

 **Phione: Please review-**

 **Celesteela: Wrong story! *pushed Phione off the screen***

 **Celesteela: Please review your predictions, reactions… the author also loves lists!**


	2. To Race or Raze

**Okay, before we begin, I would like to respond to your reviews~**

 _Shuckle Master- I understand and Beartic is not that creepy_

 _Delta Xtreme and Dark Arcanine- Let's see what happens next_

 _Juniorlockz- This is the chapter where Meowth talks and shows off his personality so I hope you enjoy_

 _Wiltarrow- Sorry if Absol can't hide behind smaller Pokemon… she's just too desperate to hide_

 _Ahawtdawg- This is where most of them will be known more but some would be… barely talking or invisible_

 _Johnathen- I'm not sure if Ditto can last… but I won't spoil_

 **000**

 **Boom! Another chapter**

 **000**

Alomomola and Klefki decided to have a snack before the challenge began in two hours. Gliscor and Sylveon offered to sit with them.

"So… should we like have a game plan… to like win this competition?" queried Alomomola nibbling on a jelly donut.

Klefki shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, I don't care about the money, I just want to promote my dancing abilities."

"I smell a conspiracy!" chirped Gliscor chomping on an apple.

Sylveon clapped her hands. "Goody, so this will be like an alliance!"

Klefki sighed then nodded. "It'll be an alliance… we'll be called-"

"TEAM SPARKLE!" squealed Alomomola in glee.

"What she said," wailed Klefki keys shaking faster.

"Um… but what would we do with this alliance?" asked Gliscor. "Alliances are usually evil but I trust that none of us are evil, right?"

Alomomola and Klefki nodded while Sylveon shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay… what would be our first agenda?" questioned Klefki.

"Make sure that we don't lose and vote off for the weakest link!" answered Alomomola cheerfully.

"But there are no teams yet," pointed out Sylveon.

"Oh… let's just hope that we're in the same team then!" wished Alomomola.

Gliscor stroked his chin in amusement. "I beg to differ… there's something called the 'Lowering Expectations' conspiracy."

Alomomola frowned. "There is something called hope!"

"The cutie is right, we should hope!" agreed Sylveon.

 **000**

 **Alomomola blushed. "Cutie…"**

 **She shook her head. "I'm forever married to my glitter!"**

 **000**

 **Sylveon's mouth began to water. "Klefki and Alomo may not be the best girls but hey, beggars can't be choosers."**

 **000**

" **Why do I feel that this is going to end badly," moaned Klefki.**

 **000**

Turtwig decided to take a walk far away from the campers. He was not the type of person to socialize. He only had one reason to join this game: to rip apart the price money in front of everyone. Turtwig chuckled to himself. That would be pleasant. He also thought of embarrassing everyone on live television… but there were far too many possibilities.

"Can I join you?" he heard from behind him.

He turned around to find Nidoking. Nidoking was an enigma. He never spoke since he arrived and now he was talking to him.

Nidoking quickly walked towards the turtle then gave him a kind smile.

Turtwig rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be mingling with those plebians?"

Nidoking frowned. "Turtwig… you need to loosen up a bit… improve your social game a little… you're acting like a first boot."

Turtwig sighed. "If that's all you want to talk about with me, I would be going." Turtwig slowly walked walked away from Nidoking. Nidoking sighed then smirked. "Perfect…"

 **000**

Butterfree smiled as she laid on the grass staring at the clouds. Next to her was Venusaur trying to reach the clouds.

"Venusaur… tell me about yourself a bit so we can gain trust within each other," requested Butterfree. She wanted to know more about her fellow contestants being a literal social butterfly.

"Well… I don't want to talk about it," answered Venusaur nervously. "It might make me a target."

Butterfree sat up then gave him a symphathetic look. "This is just our first day here, it'll not be that bad."

Venusaur sighed then shook his head. "You don't watch these show, don't you? As time pass, the contestants becomes more edgy and less friendlier… I don't want that to happen."

"Psshh, don't worry about that," assured Butterfree.

Leavanny, who was passing by, sat next to Butterfree. "Soooo, what are you talking about?"

"Well, we're talking about our feelings," responded Butterfree. "Venusaur here is a bit shy."

Venusaur blushed. "I'm not…"

"Well… you should watch my new Mewtube video, it's guaranteed to make me famous and give me all the attention that I need for a lifetime!" requested Leavanny.

Venusaur nodded sheepishly. "I'll make sure to even like it and I'll also leave a comment…"

"Well… how about you, Butterfree?" queried Leavanny turning to the butterfly.

Butterfree shrugged her shoulders. "I'll try."

 **000**

" **All of my siblings, watch out for… LEAVANNY!" yelled Leavanny. "I would become known and… they'll now know my existence!"**

 **000**

" **Leavanny and Butterfree are both nice… I consider them friends," commented Venusaur smiling.**

 **000**

Scizor and Zangoose were both drinking tea in the mess hall. Scizor found an unlikely friend in Zangoose, thus the two became rather close.

"So… Zangoose… want to train with me?" asked Scizor before taking a sip of tea.

Zangoose shrugged her shoulders then took a sip of tea. "I suppose… you are a guy so… it might be cool."

"Okay… and also… do you have experience with other girls before… you seem like you dislike them?" queried Scizor.

Zangoose sighed then set her cup down. "I don't dislike girls… I just dislike their mannerisms… it's disgusting and cute." Zangoose's face stiffened. "And besides… they are backstabbers."

"Um… kindly elaborate on what you mean," requested Scizor.

Zangoose sighed. "Maybe later…"

 **000**

" **Zangoose must be hiding something…" muttered Scizor stroking his chin.**

 **000**

Incineroar was leaning against a tree. He was immersed in his game that he felt that he was not with the world today.

"Incineroar, that's unhealthy!" he heard.

He lifted his face from the console to find Gardevoir arms folded.

"Oh hi…" drawled Incineroar sarcastically.

"You need to have fun… you're turning pale like a vampire!" pointed out Gardevoir. "Childhood only happens once so you must enjoy it!"

"Stay away, woman… I am enjoying it," growled Incineroar returning to his game.

Gardevoir quickly grabbed the console using her telekinesis then held it in her hand. "You're not going to get it until you have fun."

"But-"

"CONTESTANTS, PLEASE HEAD TO THE BONFIRE CEREMONY AREA, IT'S LOCATED NEAR THE CAMPGROUNDS!"

"We'll continue this… later!" growled Incineroar stomping off.

 **000**

" **I don't know why he's annoyed… I'm just being a good mother," exclaimed Gardevoir looking disappointed.**

 **000**

At the bonfire area, the contestants found Celesteela and Kartana waiting for them.

"So… what lame and predictable challenge awaits us?" drawled Jangmo-o.

Celesteela rolled her eyes. "We're not going to jump into that before choosing your teams!"

"Teams?" said Vigoroth confused. "I'm already strong enough to be a one man team!"

Rufflet brandished his toy sword. "Whatever team I may be placed, I would still emerge victorious and will bathe in the blood of the defeated."

"O-okay, the team captains will be… Klefki… and Gardevoir!"

Klefki looked pleased while Gardevoir shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, the choosing is easy, you'll start with a boy then a girl," explained Celesteela. "If all of the girls are now taken, we'll just continue the process with all boys, understand?"

The two team captains nodded.

"Okay, twerker is first!"

Klefki rolled her eyes. "Gliscor"

"Incineroar!" said Gardevoir.

"WHAT?!" protestest Incineroar. "I'm not going to be deprived of games just because of a mom!"

"You'll learn to love it, trust me," assured Gardevoir.

"Ookay, let's continue,"

"Alomomola!"

"Mimickyu"

"Pikachu"

"Gastly"

"Sylveon"

"Leavanny"

"Vigoroth"

"Rufflet"

"Butterfree"

"Meowstic"

"Ditto"

"Venusaur"

"Banette"

"Gourgeist"

"Meowth"

"Chespin"

"Houndoom"

"Absol"

"Gulpin"

"Araquanid"

Zangoose and Clamperl remained for the girls. Zangoose growled while Camperl yawned.

"We'll take Clamperl," offered Klefki.

"That means that Zangoose is part of Gardevoir's group!" declared Celesteela making Zangoose roll her eyes.

 **000**

" **LAST PICK! I'm one of the most athletic people here and they chose Alomomola, Butterfree and Clamperl over me!" grumbled Zangoose dumbfounded. "Then again, it's Klefki"**

 **000**

" **Zangoose is very feisty… I don't want her in my team," muttered Klefki.**

 **000**

" **Zangoose my child, I would care for you like my other children no matter how angry you are," intoned Gardevoir cheerfully.**

 **000**

"Okay, let's continue!"

"Hypno"

"Scizor"

"Monferno"

"Turtwig"

"Beartic"

"Jangmo-o"

The members of Gardevoir's team barring the nice ones all groaned.

"Great job 'mom', I'm on the same team as a smartass!" drawled Zangoose angrily.

"It's better than having no brain at all," retorted Jangmo-o standing next to her.

 **000**

" **I fucking hate him!" grumbled Zangoose arms crossed.**

 **000**

"Haxorus"

"Poochyena"

"Squirtle"

"Nidoking"

"And Kadabra is the last one picked so he's part of Klefki's group!" announced Celesteela mockingly.

Kadabra rolled his eyes as he shuffled towards Klefki's side.

"Klefki's group will be the Cute Celesteelas!" stated Celesteela.

"Narcisstic… egotistical… jerks," grumbled Jangmo-o under his breath.

"While Gardevoir's group will be the K-" started Celesteela.

"KRAFTY KARTANAS!" screeched Kartana.

"Excuse me? Krafty doesn't begin with a 'k'" pointed out Celesteela.

"KRAFFFTTTTYYYY!" moaned Kartana.

Celesteela's right eye began to twitch. "OKAY! Krafty Kartanas!"

She then closed her eyes. "Okay, let's move on towards the rules."

"We already know the rules, dumbass," drawled Jangmo-o rolling his eyes.

"But we have new and improved rules!" explained Celesteela.

"Now I'm interested!" said Kadabra.

Celesteela took out a statuette of Nihilego. "This is an Ultra Idol, I hid it around the island and it can save your butts from elimination!"

Alomomola clapped her hands/fins. "Ooh boy, that would be useful!"

 **000**

" **I… NEED… THAT!" muttered Kadabra mouth starting to water.**

 **000**

 **Turtwig rolled his eyes. "Many of us wants to get the idol… but… I have some tricks hidden under my sleeves.**

 **000**

"Okay, let's proceed to the challenge," explained Celesteela. "Today's challenge would be a… mix between a race and a scavenger hunt!"

Hypno furrowed a brow. "Kindly divulge the rules to us so we can have knowledge on what we need to do."

"Well… it would be race, for 'every contestant' that reaches the finish line," started Celesteela gesturing towards a checkered line in front of the mess hall. "The team gets one point but… you can turn the tables by retrieving items that we hid around the woods, each item has its corresponding points. The team with the most points gets a reward while the losing team loses a member and their pride."

"Can't we just… run to the mess hall now?" drawled Jangmo-o.

"No loopholes, you need to pass all of the arrows in the trail, each time you find an arrow, you can never turn back, restricting the number of items," answered Celesteela.

GROOWWWWLLL

Absol jumped in fear. "W-what was that?!"

"It was me…" sighed Gulpin. "I'm getting hungrier!"

"But you've ate a lot of donuts during the two hour break," pointed out Gardevoir.

"Sorry," apologized Gulpin.

"Oookay, now that's taken care of, let the race… BEGGGIIN!" announced Celesteela.

 **000**

 **Zangoose smirked. "Finally, a challenge that would showcase my abilities."**

 **000**

" **Zzzzzz… wha?! It's time for the challenge… I'll just… zzzzz" muttered Clamperl dozing off once again.**

 **000**

The Celesteela formed a circle to plan their actions for the challenge. They needed to strategize since this challenge not only needed physical strength, it also needed skill.

"Okay, what would be our plan of action?" asked Klefki shaking her keys vigorously.

"Let me handle everything, I'm the best!" boasted Kadabra.

"At being the worst," whispered Banette onto Meowth's ear, causing the latter to chuckle.

"Ummm… we need teamwork in this since each member that reaches the finish line does earn a point," explained Klefki.

"Yeah, let's follow her, sexy Pokemon are always smart," agreed Sylveon seductively.

 **000**

" **Heeheeeheee… I hope that Klefki receives the message," giggled Sylveon.**

 **000**

 **Klefki began to blush. "I'm an independent dancer… and I'm straight… definitely!"**

 **000**

"Okay… sexiness is not enough to prove her point," scoffed Kadabra rolling his eyes.

"That's because you're just mad that you're not as hot as Klefki," argued Sylveon.

"Whatever," grumbled Kadabra.

"Let's just go before the Kartanas take all of the items," suggested Meowth.

"Let's go!" agreed Klefki as they followed Meowth towards the forest.

 **000**

Meanwhile, the Kartana were already following the trail the Celesteela laid out for them. This challenge was going to be a snap but… it wasn't actually that.

"What?!" yelled Jangmo-o as they found themselves at a crossroads.

"What path are we supposed to choose?" questioned Araquanid looking to the left then right.

"Let's flip a coin!" chirped Gourgeist.

"Um… I don't want to rely on luck," whimpered Gastly floating next to the jack-o-lantern.

"If I had my console, I can help," growled Incineroar folding his arms.

"Sweetie, you don't need that console," assured Gardevoir.

"Your optimism… sickens me," sighed Jangmo-o rolling his eyes.

This was the perfect chance for Leavanny to show off. She smiled to herself. Of course she was no expert in navigating but at least she can try. "I can lead the way!"

"Okay… follow the mantis bitch," yelled Jangmo-o.

Leavanny glared at the dragon but began to lead the way. She nervously took the left path.

 **000**

" **I know the way but… I want them to suffer, life is not easy," scoffed Turtwig.**

 **000**

 **Leavanny sweatdropped. "How do you lead again?"**

 **000**

" **My team is my family so I must support them," said Gardevoir smiling happily.**

 **000**

The Celesteelas also reached the crossroads with Meowth leading the way. They stopped to decide which path to take.

"Okay, which path should we take?" queried Klefki.

Vigoroth raised his hand vigorously. "Let's take the right path… the right path is always right!"

Monferno nodded in agreement. "I agree… that was a reasonable statement."

As Haxorus and Kadabra were about to argue, they retracted their statements. Maybe, right is right.

 **000**

Right was wrong. The path led them to a dead end. Kadabra sighed then turned around to find an arrow on the ground.

He tapped Klefki's key.

Klefki turned towards him. "Yes, you have a solution on how to pass this dead end?"

Kadabra shook his head. "Because you followed the nitwits, we reached a dead end… and there's arrow so we can't turn back!"

"Let's make our way through the trees then," suggested Meowth. "Celesteela didn't mention that it wasn't allowed!"

"I don't mind staying here… we're touching each other…" chuckled Beartic darkly.

"ASAP, let's go before Beartic gets more horny," screeched Meowth nervously.

Hypno nodded in agreement. "Let's do what he says… I don't want to be violated."

"Who would want to violate a psycho?!" queried Kadabra rolling his eyes.

Hypno scowled at him then sighed. He shook his head. He was not a violent person… he was a pacifist. He can't be ticked off just because of a pompous nincompoop.

"Okay, let's go," uttered Meowth leading the group through the bushes and into the woods.

 **000**

" **Kadabra annoys me for some reason… he's quite a bastard," admitted Hypno.**

 **000**

 **Meowth sighed. "My groupmates should not have bad blood with each other… it's not good."**

 **000**

The Kartanas were relieved as the path Leavanny lead them to was correct as they passed another arrow while grabbing a PokeDoll on the way.

"Team, we are going to win this!" cheered Gardevoir.

"Don't be so positive," scoffed Jangmo-o. "There's still another team and they might be in the lead so we must not expect victory this early."

"Negative," retorted Leavanny stopping turning to the scaly dragon. "With me in this team, this challenge is as good as ours!"

Jangmo-o rolled his eyes then waggled his finger at Leavanny. "Vanity doesn't get you anywhere, Leavanny… or should I say LeaVAINy?!"

Leavanny glared at the scaly dragon while Zangoose snickered. Gardevoir and Gourgeist both looked at each other gesturing the other to stop their fighting. In the end, Gourgeist stood between Leavanny and Jangmo-o.

"Stop fighting!" she enthused. "We're a team so we must be a team and strengthen our bonds with each other."

"But Jangmo-o is a smartass," argued Leavanny. "Him being in the awesome Leavanny's team is demoralizing."

"The presence of the great Rufflet might add more awesomeness to this quaint troop," assured Rufflet brandishing his sword.

"Shut up, first boot!" scoffed Jangmo-o causing the bird to growl at him.

 **000**

" **First boot!" grumbled Rufflet beating his wings excessively. "I'm here to prove that I'm the best… I won't lose that easily." He then took out his sword then ran his along it. "Prepare Jangmo-o, Engarde!"**

 **000**

 **Jangmo-o smirked at the camera. "They must not like my dry personality… I must take it up a notch."**

 **000**

 **Leavanny rolled her eyes as she continued to file her nails. "I'm suffering from that scaly smartass just to get known!" She then sighed. "I should've joined the Ridonculous Race instead…"**

 **000**

Meowth began to pant as he led the group to another crossroads.

"Oh come on!" he yelled. "Another crossroads! Celesteela and Kartana must be nuts!"

"We might be in the first crossroad… since we did trek through the forest," pointed out Ditto.

Meowth sighed then turned around to find that Ditto, Alomomola, Gliscor, Klefki, Beartic and Vigoroth were the only ones behind him.

"Um… where are the others?" he sternly asked the others.

Gliscor shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno… maybe a Trevenant got them… or they all turned into Phatump… like the Great-"

"Stop," requested Meowth. Meowth held his head with one hand and clenched his other hand. "We need to have a decent strategy so we can at least stay longer in the game."

Vigoroth pouted. "B-but… friendship is enough to coast us to the finish line." Alomomola nodded in agreement.

"That's called floating," pointed out Meowth. He then closed his eyes to ponder. "Okay, if we do lose, let's plan who to boot off."

Vigoroth shuddered. "B-but… we're all friends… and talking behind the Pokemon who are not here's backs… it's sickening."

"This is a game," pointed out Beartic. Beartic was a sociable guy when he's not deep in the perverted zone. "We need to do… horrible things."

"But you're a pervert," pointed out Alomomola.

"I'm not a pervert," argued Beartic. "I'm just… engrossed in my interests."

"O-okay," stammered Alomomola turning to Meowth. "Let's like think clearly so we can never waste like our precious glittery votes."

Meowth tapped his chin in contempt. "Clamperl… she is quite sleepy and she can screw us someday."

"Do not underestimate her," warned Gliscor. "There's something called the Underdog Conspiracy where it is said that underdogs always get far."

"There's underdogs…" started Meowth. "Then there are the obvious cannon fodder."

Ditto gulped as he did a backflip. "But everyone here is pretty chill… they let me do my crazy stunts!"

"It's only day one," pointed out Meowth. "Soon, everyone would flash their true colors."

"Ooh, like pink and stuff?" asked Alomomola in awe.

Klefki face-keyed herself. "It means that they are going to stop acting like other people and start acting like their true selves… which is not good."

"Oh…"

"Okay, Clamperl it is?" asked Meowth.

The group formed a circle then placed their hands in the middle raising it afterward in the air. "CELESTEELAS!"

 **000**

" **Meowth and Ditto are like so freaking cool," remarked Alomomola. "They should like join Team Sparkle!"**

 **000**

 **Klefki shook her head. "I'm sorry for insubordination but Vigoroth should go in my opinion."**

 **000**

 **Beartic's mouth began to water. "Meowth looks… sexy with his gray fur." He raised his hands. "I would molest him until he falls!"**

 **000**

Meanwhile, Houndoom and Gulpin were separated from the group still running throught the bushes. Gulpin picked up some berries on the way, gobbling it all up.

When they realized that there was no one is sight, Houndoom smiled at the stomach. "So Gulpin… you want to get laid with me?"

Gulpin furrowed a brow. "W-what do you mean?"

Houndoom leaned closer. "I would cover you in kisses… and we can snuggled under the bed covers." She then planted a kiss on Gulpin's ear making the latter to swoon.

"U-umm… usually, I would kiss food but… I guess I have to make an obsession," exclaimed Gulpin dreamily.

Houndoom hushed the stomach. "Hush child, you need to follow my standards to get in this body," Houndoom gestured to her body while shaking it.

Gulpin began to hyperventilate. "Everything for you!"

 **000**

" **Vote off Vigoroth?" Gulpin asked himself unsure. He then shook his head. "It's for a girl! I must do it!"**

 **000**

 **Houndoom giggled. "That was too easy." Her face then stiffened. "It's such a shame… I really wanted to attack him."**

 **She then licked her lips. "Vigoroth is just a test run… to prove that I haven't lost my skills." She then frowned. "Meowth would be my next target… sorry boo, but I hate felines."**

 **000**

Squirtle, Kadabra and Monferno were running through the bushes… but this was not because they were lost. Kadabra asked the two to get further from the others as much as possible. The group then ended up in a clearing. In the only path towards it, there was an arrow restricting their movement.

"Umm… Kadabra, why did ask us to run as far as possible from the others?" asked Squirtle nervously.

Kadabra smirked. "I want to form an alliance with you… twits!"

"I'm in," answered Monferno cheerily.

The two then turned to Squirtle who was sweating profusely. "So… shellboy, are you in?"

"I d-don't want to," answered Squirtle averting his eyes.

Kadabra frowned. Since he won't cooperate, he had to use his best weapon: his blackmailing abilities and his brain. "I know you want to… you're co-dependent."

Squirtle's eyes widened and his voice grew shakier. "W-why would you say that?"

"First of all… if you're just a shy guy… why would the hosts do that?" asked Kadabra. "Mimickyu, Venusaur and Absol can do that role and… they're better than you… I then realized… you all had your differences, Venusaur's dark past that turned him into a timid pacifist, Mimickyu's desperation, Absol's will to fight but… what do you have?"

Squirtle pushed his index fingers together. "Um… a big heart?"

Kadabra shook his head. "You're co-dependent… if you were someone who was independent, you would have not followed my orders… you crave to follow because you can't make your own decisions."

"But Monferno-"

"But nothing… Monferno is a nincompoop so it would be natural but you… you had no naughty streak on you… you're not even a dimbulb."

Squirtle sighed then looked down at the ground. "T-that's right… I can't make my own choices… I rely on others but," He looked up. "I don't know if this is best for me…"

"It's always best for you… just follow."

As if hypnotized, Squirtle hastily nodded.

"Perfect…"

 **000**

 **Kadabra cackled. "The perfect minion! He's too dependent on others that he can't even tie his own shoelaces and he can't even use the confessionals without a companion!"**

 **000**

 **Squirtle shuddered as he sat with Monferno. "I'm scared…"**

" **FUN!" yelled Monferno.**

 **000**

Butterfree grew tired as she continued to carry Clamperl. Despite the fact that Clamperl slept more than half of the day, the two became close friends. They continued to trek along a path that they found with Banette and Hypno trailing them. They just passed an arrow. Hypno picked up a Metal Coat on the way nonchalantly then continued to run with the group.

Butterfree stopped then turned to the two. "I didn't know you two were following us."

"How can that be?" asked Banette smiling. "With my loud comedy, no one would ever not notice us!"

Hypno shrugged his shoulders. "I prefer being alone…"

"That's why they stereotype you with Hypno," chastised Butterfree making Hypno's left eye twitched. "You don't socialize… you need to improve your social game if you want to win this."

"HypNO can't help it," reasoned Banette. "He's not HypYES!" He then fell to the floor then chuckled maniacally.

Hypno and Butterfree both rolled their eyes.

Hypno then yelped in pain as he stubbed his toe. "Ouch… that hurts!" He looked at the ground to find a quick claw lying on the ground. Scowling, he picked it up. "Let's hurry… we don't want to hinder our team.

Butterfree and Banette both nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

 **000**

" **Butterfree can tend to hurt other's feelings without knowing it," commented Hypno sourly. "And Banette is not funny… I feel like she's hiding something."**

 **000**

The Kartanas continued to trek along the straight path, Leavanny led them to. Nobody spoke because of the argument between Jangmo-o and most of the group. Gardevoir stopped then took a deep breath. "Guys, we must talk so we can know each other better!"

Poochyena arched a brow. "That would be ineffectual… if anyone of us talked, Jangmo-o would surely say something smartass-like and annoy us again."

"W-we have to try," pointed out Mimickyu riding on Venusaur's back. "W-we would be h-here for a l-long time so we should t-to know each other… and besides, I m-might gain a f-friend."

"Isn't the dinosaur your boyfriend?" asked Turtwig rolling his eyes. "You're literally over him."

Mimickyu frowned as she threw a berry, that she pulled from a nearby tree (which she could reach since she was on Venusaur), at Turtwig.

Turtwig growled at her. "Stop that you… Mary-Sue!"

"I'm not that… I have my flaws," stammered Mimickyu rubbing her arms.

Turtwig rolled his eyes. "Shy people… they get far because they think there are soooo perfect!"

Absol, Venusaur and Mimickyu all glared at him.

Shaking her head, Gourgeist fired a blob of darkness at Turtwig, causing the latter to faint. "He was starting a fight…"

Gastly hid behind Venusaur with one eye focused on Gourgeist. "W-wow…"

Gardevoir sighed. "So much for family bonding… let's-"

HELP ME!

Gardevoir turned to the scream until her gaze fixated on Leavanny who was now sinking below the ground. "Quicksand!" she warned.

"Let's just let her die," requested Jangmo-o. "She's just dead weight… soon-to-be dead dead weight."

Chespin clapped his hands then walked towards Leavanny, falling onto the quicksand in the process.

"Damn, will someone save them?!" asked Absol shakily.

"I will," volunteered Gardevoir.

Rufflet blushed. "That's hot…"

Gardevoir was then shoved out of the way as Araquanid swung on a vine towards the sinking duo, saving them in the process.

"Wow!" remarked Absol amazed by Araquanid's heroics.

Scizor gave him a thumbs up. "That was amazing…"

Araquanid rubbed his stomach then smiled sheepishly. "All I can do to help."

Gardevoir grinned. "Let's all proceed… through the bushes so we can avoid the quicksa-"

HELP, I'M SINKING!

Startled, Gardevoir's eyes began to bug out Araquanid began to sink. Chespin was crouched down, eyeing him with wild eyes while Leavanny gasped.

Before Gardevoir can alert the others, the spider already sunk.

"Oh Arceus… I should've used my skills to save him," cried Leavanny.

Chespin chuckled. "That was thrilling… I never ever fell into quicksand before."

Meowstic shook her head at Gardevoir. "So much for being a good leader."

 **000**

 **Gardevoir rubbed her left arm in worry. "Oh no… I did it again."**

 **000**

 **Meowstic shook her head unsatisfied. "This is why they should make me leader… to dwindle the number of casualties."**

 **000**

 **Chespin smirked. "I feel bad for Araquanid but… quicksand baths are surprisingly soothing!"**

 **000**

 **Venusaur blached a bit. "Death… it's been long since I heard that word."**

 **000**

Meanwhile, Sylveon and Pikachu ran into Banette, Hypno, Clamperl and Butterfree who were trying to find their way back to camp.

"So… how far are we from the camp?" Sylveon asked impatiently. She wanted to be back in camp… to start flirting and seducing.

Banette shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno… Tinkerbell."

"I berate that nickname," remarked Sylveon. "How about hottie or cutie?"

Banette gave her a weird look. "Okay… no… I'll just stick with Sylveon."

"That aside, how far are we really are?" chimed in Butterfree.

"I dunno… butterfree to go!" chortled Banette.

Butterfree arched a brow until Pikachu whispered something onto her feelers. "Oh… but we're free… Butterfree… lame joke aside, let's just go."

The group all nodded then followed Butterfree ahead.

 **000**

" **Banette, you're not funny," remarked Hypno.**

 **000**

Alomomola grinned as she led Meowth, Klefki, Ditto, Gliscor, Beartic and Vigoroth through the woods. Luckily, the chose the right path this time and were in the same path for ten minutes already.

"Why does she get to lead?" moaned Vigoroth. "Me want to have a turn too!"

"You lead us to a dead end last time," pointed out Meowth. "At least, Alomomola lead us to the right path… even though she still has that glitter fetish." Meowth began to shudder.

Meowth squinted as he noticed a building in the distance. His eyes widened as he pointed at it. "The finish line is ahead! Full steam ahead!"

"Vroom vroom," snickered Alomomola flopping towards the building.

 **000**

The Kartanas finally made it through the forest as they saw the mess hall in the distance. Sure, they were sad that Araquanid might be dead but… that's that. They all began to run towards the finish line. Alomomola's group also emerged running towards the finish line.

"Damn it, we can't catch up," cursed Klefki beginning to get tired.

Alomomola grinned then took out a bottle of glitter.

Gliscor furrowed a brow. "And Alomomola took out a bottle of glitter… for what?"

"You'll see," replied Alomomola pouring a handful on her fins. Closing her eyes, she blew ending the glitter to the other team.

Rufflet gagged. "My line of vision… it's ruined!" He bumped into Gardevoir, blushing upon opening his eyes.

Alomomola's group made it to the finish line, cheering.

"Okay… seven points for the Celesteelas!" declared Kartana sharpening himself.

Afterwards, the Kartanas barring Araquanid also made it to the finish line.

"Seventeen points for the Kartanas… adding the Poke Doll… twenty seven points," declared Celesteela sourly. She then turned to her group. "You guys need to catch up… you only have eighteen points."

Klefki furrowed a brow. "But we're only seven Pokemon."

"Haxorus made it here over an hour ago," explained Ceslesteela. "He also had a Poke Doll so plus ten points."

Haxorus exited the mess hall nonchalantly then went back to his teammates.

"You scoundrel, you could've let us accompany you," growled Klefki.

Haxorus shrugged his shoulders.

"B-but… Araquanid is dead," sniffed Mimickyu.

Kartana perked up. "He is! Then we have our supper."

"Eeew…" remarked Celesteela snapping her fingers to make a wormhole appear with Arquanid emerging from it.

"Okay… no points for him," intoned Celesteela. She then cleared her throat. "Ten minutes remains… or else the points would be invalid."

Meowth gulped. They can't lose this.

 **000**

" **We're not going to lose this," Meowth assured himself. "We have a fighting chance!"**

 **000**

Kadabra's group and Houndoom's group both emerged from the forest in the last minute quickly running to the finish line, ending the challenge.

"Okay… five points but… Kartanas are the winners," declared Celesteela.

As Celesteela said that, Butterfree's group emerged from the forest running to the finish line.

"So… what did we miss?" asked Banette panting.

"You lost."

"Dammit!"

"Okay… I'll give the Celesteelas an hour of deliberation before the elimination… they'll need it."

 **000**

Team Sparkle were called by Klefki to the forest for a meeting about the elimination later.

"Um… Klef, why did you call us?" asked Gliscor.

Klefki smiled. "We're booting off Vigoroth… he's nice… childish and energetic… he might prove to be a threat."

Sylveon nodded. "He's no girl so-"

"You're just like agreeing with that," remarked Alomomola. "Vigoroth like didn't do anything wrong… if we like boot him off, it would like not benefit us."

"Then who, then?" asked Klefki gritting her teeth.

"Either Butterfree, Hypno, Banette… or Pikachu," suggested Gliscor.

"They might be useful," argued Sylveon. "But… Pikachu and Hypno are boys so… maybe them."

Klefki shook her head. "You guys are new to this… we vote off a person who did good… not someone who was inferior in the challenge."

"Like reverse psychology or stuff?" asked Alomomola.

"Something like that."

 **000**

" **I'm losing all tolerance for the group," expressed Klefki. "I need to win… because…" She then gulped. "I would be in big trouble."**

 **000**

Celesteela smiled at the Celesteelas as she held a tray of poffins. "Okay… one of you is going home today… as you can see, I only have eighteen poffins… but nineteen campers… who would it be?"

"The first poffin goes to… Banette."

Banette grinned as she walked forward to receive her poffin.

"Hypno, Houndoom, Gulpin and Monferno."

The four all caught their poffins. Gulpin blushed as Houndoom winked at him.

"Klefki, Beartic, Pikachu, Squirtle and Haxorus…. Ditto and Gliscor."

The aforementioned Pokemon all caught their poffins.

Seven Pokemon remained poffinless. Alomomola frowned. They owed her a new bottle of glitter. Vigoroth hugged Meowth for comfort. Meowth tried to remove Vigoroth. Butterfree started to sweat. Kadabra yawned. Sylveon smirked creepily. Clamperl was still sound asleep.

"Alomomola and Meowth are both safe."

Alomomola sighed in relief while Meowth caught his poffin. Alomomola growled as she got hit with a poffin on the head. "Hey!"

"You should've caught it," scoffed Kadabra.

"I have no hands," argued Alomomola.

"Wow… that's quite a difficult situation," drawled Kadabra.

Alomomola arched a brow. "Like what does situation mean?"

 **000**

 **Kadabra face-palmed. "The limits of the stupid Pokemon's mind."**

 **000**

"Butterfree and Kadabra are also safe!" announced Celesteela throwing a poffin to the mentioned Pokemon.

Clamperl was still asleep, Vigoroth gulped and Sylveon crossed her arms.

"Sylveon is also safe!"

Sylveon jumped for joy as she heard her name. She quickly opened her mouth.

"That's not going to work," pointed out Meowth.

WOOSSSHH

The poffin was vacuumed into Sylveon's mouth.

 **000**

" **This… is s unreal," commented Meowth.**

 **000**

"Clamperl and Vigoroth, one of you is going home," stated Celesteela. "Clamperl… you're always asleep while Vigoroth… you're just plain stupid."

Clamperl snored while Vigoroth slumped on his chair.

"And the first loser is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Vigoroth…"

"What?!" screeched Meowth surprised as Celesteela threw the poffin at the sleeping clam.

"I guess I have to go… lead me to the Wailord," sighed Vigoroth.

"Um… about that…"

Kartana floated next to Celesteela with a grin. "The Toxapex of Tortures is waiting…"

 **000**

Vigoroth frowned as he sat on top of the prickly top of the Toxapex. "Um… this hurts…"

"That's the point!" explained Kartana. "It's extremely slow too!"

Vigoroth groaned as the Toxapex continued to drift in a slow pace.

"That ends this episode, Vigoroth is gone," started Kartana.

"I'm still here!" remarked Vigoroth still on the Toxapex, still five meters from the docks. "You should've hired a Wailord… they're faster than these things!"

Kartana shrugged his shoulders. "Team Sparkle targeted Vigoroth. The Kartanas have troubles due to Jangmo-o. What would happen next on…"

…

"TOTAL!"

…

"POKEMON!"

…

"NOT AN ISLAND!"

"Pleae be faster," moaned Vigoroth.

 **000**

 **This episode focused on character development so… it's quite short.**

 **Vigoroth goes home… who cares?**

 **What would happen next?**

 **Vigoroth: Review… to make the Toxapex faster**


	3. Lulla-BYE!

**Replies to Guest Accounts:**

 **Johnathen- Let's see if they can be friends…**

 **000**

 **Yay! Another chapter begins.**

 **000**

Directly an hour after Vigoroth's long departure (boy, Toxapex were slow), the campers were in their respective cabins starting to unpack. In the Celesteela males' cabin, it was very lively. Gliscor and Pikachu were chatting about Gliscor's conspiracy. Kadabra helped Squirtle and Monferno unpack, to his dismay. Hypno and Haxorus were chatting as Hypno unpacked. Gulpin and Meowth were both eating cookies that Gulpin packed. Ditto was doing calisthenics. And Beartic… was being Beartic.

"Guys, what would be our sleeping arrangements?" Hypno chimed in turning away from Haxorus.

"I think I would be bottom," answered Gulpin gesturing to the bottom bunk of the bed. There were six bunk beds in the cabin and since Vigoroth was already gone, there was one vacant.

"I don't mind being on top of the bed," expressed Ditto. "It would help with my stunts."

"Um… I…" started Squirtle trying to find the words. He turned to Kadabra who groaned. "Squirtle would be on the bottom and I would be on top of his bed."

Beartic snickered. "I would be on top of Meowth…"

Meowth shuddered. "Anyone but him."

"I would be on the bed on top of Pikachu's," said Gliscor as Pikachu was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed Gliscor gestured at.

"I would be on top of Gulpin," proposed Monferno. He then blushed. "On the bed on top of Gulpin if anyone is going to ask."

"How about you?" queried Hypno turning to Haxorus.

Haxorus shook his head. "I rather sleep outside." Haxorus stood up then walked out of the cabin, glaring at Kadabra on the way.

"Okay… Beartic… you would alone on the top bunk without anyone underneath you," sighed Hypno. "Meowth would be on the bed on top of mine."

"Okay… the pairs, judging from your words are Gulpin and Monferno, Kadabra and Squirtle, me and Meowth, Ditto is alone and so is Beartic, Gliscor and Pokachu and Haxorus would be sleeping elsewhere."

Gulpin smiled as he put away the cookies. "That settles it… I would now go to the mess hall for some food!"

Monferno nodded then picked up Gulpin and went outside.

Ditto was now doing push-ups as he frowned. "I'm alone… alone forever."

Squirtle gave him a light pat. "D-don't w-worry… you w-would gain friends."

 **000**

" **Squirtle is such a nice guy," commented Ditto smiling. He then frowned. "I wish we were friends but he's hanging out with… Kadabra."**

 **000**

 **Squirtle shuddered as he sat with Beartic. "I wish I can go here alone… I was forced to take a pervert here."**

 **Beartic grinned creepily. "Your feces are so lovely."**

 **000**

In the Celesteela girls' cabin, the girls all finished packing and were now assigning bed buddies, as what Butterfree called it. There were only three beds, so one had to sleep outside and no one wanted to stay 'there'.

"Okay… Butterfree and I would sleep on the same bunk, Butterfree on top and I would be bottom," requested Sylveon.

Butterfree smiled sheepishly. "Better than having no bed at all."

"Like obviously, Klefki and I will like be bed buddies," remarked Alomomola standing next to Klefki.

Houndoom, Clamperl and Banette blinked.

"Um… Clamperl would be my bunkmate," said Banette.

Houndoom stomped her foot on the ground. "Where the hell would I sleep?!"

"The floor," suggested Butterfree politely.

Houndoom quickly used Flamethrower at the butterfly before storming off.

"That… hurts," commented Butterfree coughing up a puff of smoke.

 **000**

 **Banette rubbed the back of her head. "Everyone is so cool but… what if someone abandons me again?"**

 **000**

 **Butterfree is now covered in bandages. "Houndoom is such an insensitive gal, that was only a suggestion." She then frowned. "At this pace, I won't make friends at all!"**

 **000**

At the Kartana male's cabin. The group were arguing due to Jangmo-o's smartass attitude.

"Smite thee, taste the metal known as Medina," threated Rufflet brandishing his little sword almost hitting Jangmo-o's nose.

Jangmo-o rolled his eyes. "I'm not sorry…" He then pointed at Turtwig. "He's equally offensive, why not bother him?"

Rufflet rolled his eyes. "You, Jangmo-o of the Ass of the Smart Clan, are a pest that is meant to be killed by me, sire Ruffles!"

Incineroar snickered. "That's actually a cute nickname."

"Do not underestimate me just because of a feeble nickname," scoffed Rufflet. "For you have your sights upon the future winner of this show."

"You're nothing without your sword," scoffed Incineroar.

"You're nothing without your console," retorted Rufflet. "You dislike Gardevoir just because she got you stupid, freaking console…" He then sighed to regain his composure. "I, on the other hand, settle for a past time that is more worthwhile… sword fighting."

"Were you trapped in a block of ice?" asked Turtwig sarcastically as he began to unpack. "The sword fighting trend ended hundreds of years ago… we have guns now."

"Who cares about that heavy artillery?" replied Rufflet roosting on top of a bed, preening his feathers. "Everyone knows that it is better to fighting close range."

"Um… stop fighting," requested Gastly sheepishly. "It might get out of hand."

Nidoking shook his head. "They're just getting to the good part."

"I agree with Gastly, fighting would not solve anything," agreed Scizor nonchalantly. He then frowned. "But… when it is required, I would give it my all."

"But… where are Poochyena, Venusaur, Chespin and Araquanid?" asked Gastly. "Shouldn't they be unpacking?"

Scizor shrugged his shoulders in reply.

 **000**

" **The feline is barbaric," expressed Rufflet frowning. "If he thinks sword fighting is dead, I would kill him… and Turtwig, don't make me do my underhanded techniques just to get my way, okay?"**

 **000**

Araquanid, Venusaur, Chespin and Poochyena were inside the mess hall chatting on the table near the kitchen. Gulpin and Monferno were seated on the table near the exit. The mess hall had two tables, one for each team.

"So… what's your opinion with the girls here?" Poochyena asked to the other two. His first step was improving his social skills. And he knew every boy's interests: girls.

"Um… Absol is shy and cute… Butterfree too…" commented Venusaur.

Araquanid shrugged his shoulders. "I nearly died and I have no interest in love at the moment."

"I love… PAIN!" screeched Chespin.

Poochyena face-pawed. This was going to be a long night.

 **000**

" **Maybe, I should've chose Gastly or Scizor," sighed Poochyena.**

 **000**

In the Kartana girls' cabin, the group also finished unpacking. They were now in the process of choosing where to sleep. With only three bed, they were worried that they might sleep on the floor.

"Okay, who wants to be my bunkmate?" Gardevoir asked the girls.

The girls barring Zangoose all raised their hand.

"I would be on the bed on top of Zangoose then!" remarked Gardevoir cheerily.

"But why?!" groaned Zangoose. "I rather sleep on the floor than have 'mom' be my bunkmate."

Gardevoir hugged Zangoose tighly. "Don't fret, I'm here to calm you down."

Zangoose continued to groan.

"Okay… Mimickyu and I would be bunkies," said Absol sheepishly.

"I guess I have no choice but to bunk with Leavanny," sighed Gourgeist.

"What?!" screeched Meowstic in disbelief. "Why do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"Don't worry," assured Gardevoir handing her a pillow.

Meowstic scowled as she grabbed it. "You need to watch your back!"

 **000**

" **Meowstic should appreciate the pillow," commented Gardevoir hands clenching it each other. "Because, I sprayed it with my love!"**

 **000**

" **I'm going to oust you Gardevoir," grumbled Meowstic. "Enjoy the last moments of leadership… you'll never have it again.**

 **000**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **000**

Beartic stretched as he woke up. He felt heavier due to lack of sexual contact. He licked his lips. That would change soon. He climbed down of the bed. He smiled as he eyed the sleeping Meowth.

"Sleep tight, my lovely feline." He purred silently as he walked out the cabin.

Seconds later, Gulpin and Hypno both woke up at the same time.

Gulpin yawned then waved at Hypno. "Good morning, are you going to the mess hall for breakfast?"

Hypno shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno… maybe, I guess?"

Gulpin sighed. "I miss my hungry friends…"

Hypno arched a brow. "Is it the swine and the ice cream?"

Gulpin nodded. "After UTPI… I joined this show… I really wish that I can at least bond with someone…" He then flashed a half-smile. "Monferno is the only one I can relate with…"

Hypno sighed then climbed down his bed. "Gulpin, let's go to breakfast together."

"Okay."

 **000**

" **And they say all Hypno are evil," expressed Gulpin smiling.**

 **000**

 **Hypno smiled as she clasped his hands together. "I'm going to show that Hypno are not mean and anti-social!"**

 **000**

Gulpin and Hypno were now in the mess hall eating Kartana's mystery mush. Hypno frowned as he poked his fork at the mush. Hypno eyed Gulpin awkwardly as the stomach was devouring his meal.

"Um… I feel like I can't eat this," uttered Hypno.

"You can just go," suggested Gulpin. "Kartana is a sado-masochist so… maybe he poisons the meals he make."

Before Hypno can reply, Houndoom came plodding towards Gulpin, giving him a peck on the cheek making the stomach blush. Hypno furrowed a brow. The two were not… perfect for each other.

"Gulpin, you, me, forest," said Houndoom seductively.

"But I'm still eating," whimpered Gulpin.

"After you eat then," responded Houndoom with a strained tone.

Gulpin nodded then continued to eat slower. Hypno sighed in discomfort as he eyed Houndoom who blew kisses at Gulpin before leaving.

"So Gulpin… when did you tart dating with Houndoom?" Hypno asked.

"We're not dating," answered Gulpin matter-of-factly. "We're just… friends."

Hypno arched a brow. "She was seducing you, she even kissed you on the cheek."

Gulpin opened his mouth but no words came out. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to eat.

"Gulpin, you're making me worried," intoned Hypno concerned. "You need to open up."

No reply.

Near a distance, Sylveon was glaring.

 **000**

" **I can't believe it," grumbled Sylveon crossing her arms. "I was going to flirt with Houndoom… then someone is telling me that she is dating Gulpin!"**

 **She raised her paws. "This is so unfair!"**

 **000**

 **Gulpin smiled sheepishly. "Hypno is a nice guy… but Houndoom and I are just friends!"**

 **000**

" **Houndoom and Gulpin don't suit each other," commented Hypno.**

 **000**

Butterfree yawned as she woke up. She rubbed her tired eyes then looked around the cabin. Houndoom and Sylveon were missing while the other girls were still snoozing.

Butterfree stretched as she prepared for the day. Early to bed, early to rise. That was what her mother told her. As she prepared to depart, she eyed someone outside taliking to himself.

Butterfree giggled. It was cute.

She flew outside towards Gliscor who was babbling on about his conspiracies. She tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Hi Gliscor," she greeted cheerily.

Gliscor turned around then waved. "Oh hi Butterfree, what brings you here?" He then perked up. "Are you here to listen to my lecture on all of my newly discovered conspiracies?" He then stroked his chin in thought. "I completed all of my thesis and have proof to prove all of my conspiracies right!"

"Okay," enthused Butterfree.

"Okay," said Gliscor stroking his chin in amusement. This was the first time someone agreed to that nevertheless he was prepared. "Have you heard of the…"

Gliscor's words entered Butterfree's feelers and she sighed in admiration. She liked him but how can she show it?

 **000**

" **Okay! I love Gliscor," admitted Butterfree. "I really do… he's so cute when he talks about his conspiracies."**

 **000**

" **Butterfree looked weird when she was listening to my lectures," expressed Gliscor. His eyes then widened. "Oh shit!"**

 **000**

"EVERYONE, PLEASE HEAD TO THE BONFIRE AREA FOR OUR CHALLENGE," came Celesteela's voice through the intercom.

Haxorus stretched as he heard the announcement. He seemed to be in a strange area underground. "It's time…"

 **000**

" **I do not like to sleep with other Pokemon," commented Haxorus. "… trust issues, I guess?"**

 **000**

The contestants all head to the aforementioned location where Celesteela and Kartana were waiting.

"Great, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum are both waiting for us," drawled Jangmo-o sitting down on a stump.

Celesteela growled at the scaly dragon while Kartana chuckled as he sharpened himself.

Celesteela sighed as she regained her composure. "Our challenge for today is… an AWAKEATH-"

"Wait a minute!" interrupted Nidoking. "Usually we would run around the lake and eat lots of food to make us sleep easier, why the hell are we jumping straight to the challenge?"

Celesteela patted Nidoking's head. "Nice observation, our challenges would be taken from cliché Total Pokemon challenges but with changes," she explained.

Jangmo-o rolled his eyes. "What changes can you add? An awake-a-thon is a one note challenge."

"Haha, very funny," responded Celesteela sarcastically. She then gestured to the large wheel next to Kartana. "That's the twist for the challenge."

"How did we not notice that?" questioned Venusaur.

"Continuity," answered Celesteela grinning. Her face then stiffened. "Kindly sit on the stumps so we can begin with the challenge."

The contestants all sat down then suddenly chains restrained them on the chair.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" screeched Leavanny.

"So cold… so comfortable," said Chespin smiling creepily.

Celesteela cleared her throat to attract the attention of the campers. "Okay, this board is called the event board."

Nidoking raised his hand. "What are those images etched on each wedge of the wheel?"

"Those are the events that you have to go through each hour of the challenge," explained Celesteela. "The events are… sleep powder… conversation… story time… indecency… a large anvil on top of your head and… ballet performed by Kartana."

"Can you explain each event?" requested Meowstic. She then turned to Gardevoir. "To make sure that we have no casualties."

"Okay," answered Celesteela.

Celesteela gestured to the wedge with a bottle picture on it. "Sleep Powder event means we have to sprinkle sleep powder on the person you've chose since Kartana would spin the wheel and pick a Pokemon to choose who to sprinkle Sleep Powder."

"Kartana can be the one who can choose the person," pointed out Jangmo-o.

"Shut up!" yelled Celesteela. She then gestured to the photo of Butterfree and Gliscor having a conversation. "Conversation means we would release you all and leave you to your devices." She then pointed at the photo of Kartana holding a book. "Story time is what it says."

"Let me guess… anvil photo means a large anvil on top of your head," drawled Jangmo-o.

Celesteela sighed then nodded. "Ballet photo is the ballet event and the anvil event is like the sleep powder event but this time, we have an anvil and indecency… just pray that Beartic won't molest you."

Meowth gulped as he eyed Beartic who was licking his lips in happiness.

 **000**

" **Shit… let's just hope that we don't get an indecency event," wished Meowth staring at the ceiling.**

 **000**

"Okay, Kartana spin the wheel!" requested Celesteela motioning to the paper thin Ultra Beast.

Kartana laughed maniacally as he spun the wheel until it landed on the photo of Beartic.

"F**k my life!" cursed Meowth.

"I choose… Beartic to choose," said Kartana smugly.

Beartic smirked as he pointed at Meowth who began covering his body with his hands. Meowth and Beartic were now both released from their restraints. The others were also released to watch the chaos.

"Hello Meowth," he uttered lunging at Meowth.

"This is indecent," commented Scizor nonchalantly.

"No one should ever deserve this," wailed Araquanid covered his eyes.

"Like this would be rad if they had glitter," said Alomomola cheerily.

Everyone turned to Alomomola.

"Like it would be more shiny and would help in the dark," continued Alomomola.

Klefki cleared her throat then turned to Celesteela. "How many more minutes?"

"It was supposed to be done ten seconds ago," answered Celesteela smirking making Klefki blanch.

"Wha?! Stop this!" screeched Klefki. "If this is continued…" Klefki gulped. "Meowth may never be a virgin ever again…"

Scizor nodded in agreement. "Shall I stop them?"

Before Scizor can move forward, Houndoom pulled him aside. "Stop… he deserves this."

Scizor arched a brow. "Why? No one deserves this… even evil Pokemon don't deserve this!"

"I didn't expect to die by being suffocated by Beartic," moaned Meowth. He then closed his eyes in thought before opening it again. "This sucks!"

Scizor quickly ran to Meowth and Beartic, despite Houndoom's protests.

Meowth continued to pant as he was separated from Beartic. "I don't… want to do that again!"

Beartic chuckled darkly. "That was the first time I did that." A malicious grin then sprawled on his face. "Let's do it again later."

Meowth whimpered as he was lifted by Scizor. "Meowth, don't worry… you're still awake."

"He… touched… everything," muttered Meowth under his breath.

 **000**

 **Clamperl yawned as she teetered on the toilet. "I feel bad for Meowth… also for me, I'm sooooooo tired."**

 **000**

 **Houndoon tried to stifle her chuckles. "Meowth deserved it… canines rule!" Houndoom's loud chuckles then filled the room.**

 **000**

 **Meowth frowned as he vigorously brushed his teeth. "I hate my life!"**

 **000**

Kartana was still snickering from Meowth's assault as he spun the wheel. This time, it ended on sleep powder. Everyone was not back to their stumps, restrained.

"I choose Clamperl to choose," said Kartana trying to stifle his laughter.

Clamperl blinked as she heard her name. She just wanted to get this over with. "I choose… zzzzzz…" Clamperl's eyes closed shut as she dozed off.

"And the Celesteelas are now one camper down!" declared Celesteela drinking a cup of coffee.

"Can we at least have a cup of coffee?" grumbled Zangoose.

"It's only two minutes… the chaos is still-" started Celesteela.

"One minute! I thought each event lasted for an hour," pointed out Hypno.

Celesteela rubbed the back of her head in confusion. "T-that's only for the conversation event, the others can be done in less than a minute…"

Scizor furrowed a brow. "Can you tell me why is there an indecency event again?" The red bug folded his arms. "It might get annoying if Kartana kept picking Beartic who would always molest Meowth."

"Don't worry," assured Kartana. "I'm diverse!"

"Just spin the wheel already," moaned Nidoking impatiently.

Kartana glared at Nidoking as he spun the wheel. It landed on the photo of a Kartana doing ballet. "Ballet time!" he announced in a singsong tone.

Kartana twirled around until a pink tutu materialized on his body.

"Oh great… this would suck," grumbled Turtwig with obvious disdain as he eyed Kartana who was doing pirouette.

Kartana continued to twirl for minutes. Meowth yawned. He was not a fan of ballet and Beartic tired him so much.

Butterfree turned to Gliscor for encouragement. "Gliscor, are you tired?"

Gliscor shook his head, determined. "The stars are with me today so I trust that we can win this!"

Butterfree giggled. Gliscor was cool and unique in his own little ways. She began to blush.

Banette sighed as she noticed Butterfree blush. Why can't she love? She gulped. She scared of it… she's scared of abandonment. She shook her head then looked at Kartana. She was going to be stronger than this.

 **000**

" **Envy does bad things to people," commented Banette. "So does revenge… but who knows? Maybe, I can find someone who won't abandon me."**

 **000**

 **Butterfree sighed. "If only I can show Gliscor that I love him…"**

 **000**

" **Oh shit… it's worse than I thought," exclaimed Gliscor shuddering. "The conspiracies might get true to its word…"**

 **000**

After Kartana's ballet performance which lasted for two hours. Meowth finally fell asleep along with Pikachu and Monferno. Ditto and Squirtle started to show signs of fatigue while Kadabra smirked as he sat up straight confidently.

Squirtle quivered in fear as Kadabra gave him a look. It made him insecure of himself.

"Okay, next event," trilled Kartana spinning the wheel. This time it landed on the wedge that signified the conversation event. "Time for conversation!" The contestants were all released from their restraints as Kartana said those words.

Jangmo-o quickly ran off the area only to bump into a forcefield. He rubbed his nose in pain as he glared at the hosts. "What was that?! I need to pee!"

"Stop fooling us," scoffed Celesteela. "We placed the confessional in the area just for that occasion." Celesteela gestured to the outhouse that was now in the area.

 **000**

" **Smartasses!" grumbled Jangmo-o.**

 **000**

Alomomola, Klefki, Gliscor and Sylveon were conversing with each to pass the time.

"So Klefki, like what is your fave color?" asked Alomomola clutching onto a bottle.

"Well… I like gray," answered Klefki shrugging her shoulders. She didn't care about bonding with the others. She really wanted to win… her talent… it's nothing if she can't win the prize.

"Can I join in?" they heard.

They turned to find Butterfree smiling and waving at the group.

"Oh Butterfree, come sit with us," offered Gliscor trying to hide the blushing of his cheeks.

Butterfree quickly flew onto the seat next to Gliscor. She smiled as she eyed the group. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're like talking about like our favorite colors!" answered Alomomola setting her bottle next to her.

Sylveon licked her lips as she stared at Butterfree with a seductive look. "How about we talk about our favorite sex positions, shall we?"

"Umm… let's not," answered Butterfree rubbing her hands together. "I'm not inclined in… talking about topics like that."

Sylveon drooped down then pouted. "Okay…" She then perked up then clapped her hands. "Let's talk about girls!"

Butterfree smiled at the Eeveelution. "That is quite a nice topic but… I have to go to the toilet." Butterfree stood up from her chair to fly towards the confessional.

"Me too," intoned Alomomola flopping off of her stump. "I'll be back!"

"Meh… I would also go," sighed Klefki shuffling to the toilet shaking her keys vigorously.

Gliscor waved at Sylveon, her only remaining companion awkwardly. "It looks like its only us… let's talk about the Pagoda Conspiracy!"

 **000**

 **Butterfree blushed as she washed her hands. "I know that Sylveon said those things because she's loving." She shook her hands to dry it. "But… a kind gesture can be pure and not include sexual topics."**

 **She then cocked her head to the floor. "I want to be nice b-but… I'm scared that they won't accept me." Quivering, Butterfree released powder around the room.**

 **000**

 **Alomomola began to yawn as she emptied her glitter bottle. "Like I need a plan to have an edge to this game so like I have to use my trump card!" Alomomola began to chuckle softly. "Thankfully, I have the advantage like totally!"**

 **000**

 **Klefki scowled at the camera. "I know that I said that I don't care about the money but…" Klefki's tone began to waver for each word she intoned. "I… am not going to let friendship stop me from getting the money!"**

 **She stopped shaking her keys then gave a determined look. "Klefki is here to cease the day!"**

 **000**

As Klefki left the confessional towards her friends, Kadabra chuckled darkly as he leaned against the side.

"So… the key cares more about the money," muttered Kadabra stroking his chin in realization. "I can use this… for some special purposes."

Squirtle tapped his shoulder shivering. "Ummm… why did you call me here again?"

Kadabra snickered then turned towards the blue Squirtle. "You are going to say a white lie!"

 **000**

 **Squirtle gulped as he rubbed his neck in fear. "Kadabra scares me…" He then sighed. "At least… I'm here alone so I surpassed my co-dependence!"**

" **I'm here too!" he heard.**

 **Looking up, Ditto splattered on his face waving at the camera. "Squirtle asked me to come here!"**

 **Squirtle flushed in embarrassment. "Stop… people are watching this!"**

 **000**

Gardevoir was sitting on her stump admiring the scenery. Nearby, Haxorus was lying on the grass cloudgazing. Gourgeist, Mimickyu and Venusaur were chatting. Gastly was cowering behind a rock as he was looking at Gourgeist.

Gardevoir sighed in relief.

"Hey! I need to have a conversation with you!" she heard.

Turning towards the voice, she found Meowstic arms crossed with an annoyed expression on her face. She was clutching on a folder with her right hand.

"Oh… Meowstic, what brings you here?" Gardevoir asked rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm here to usurp your position as `our so-called mother!" huffed Meowstic.

"I love every one of you… I deeply care for your emotions and wellbeing," said Gardevoir closing her eyes to contemplate.

"You do not have schedules," grumbled Meowstic. "You also need curfew… and also a time to relieve themselves!"

Gardevoir furrowed a brow. "But Meowstic, we do not want to rely on all that… we can do what we can."

Meowstic gasped in disbelief. "No color-coded schedules… no assigned cleaners!" Meowstic brushed the dirt on her shoulders. "To be a leader, you must have a perfect team!"

"There's no such thing as perfect," pointed out Gardevoir cooly. "We need to take our time… there's no rush… and schedules restrict our lives."

The nearby Haxorus nodded. "…"

Meowstic flashed a half-smile. "We need moist towelettes! I brought packs of it so we must ration!"

Gardevoir sighed as she stood up then walked away from Meowstic.

 **000**

Scizor and Zangoose were training to pass their time for the event.

Zangoose smirked as she slashed Scizor's metal armor leaving faint scratches. "Sciz, you are so strong!"

Scizor shrugged his shoulders. "It's my defenses…"

Zangoose grinned as her claw was covered with a dark shadowy aura. "SHADOW CLAW!"

Scizor quickly jumped out of Zangoose's path. He wiped off the sweat on his body. "Never announce the move that you're going to use… it would give your opponent the upper hand."

Zangoose sighed as she continued to pant.

Beartic passed the two Pokemon dragging the sleeping Meowth.

"Beartic?" queried Scizor confused.

"I'm just going to bring Meowth to a safe place!" stammered Beartic dragging Meowth towards the confessional.

 **000**

 **Beartic chuckled as he licked Meowth's fur. He then turned to the camera. "I have my morals… but Meowth's sexy body surpassed it."**

 **000**

Houndoom was beginning to get tired. The event already spanned for two hours and the two nitwitted hosts were not back yet. She sat near Rufflet who was looking at his own reflection on his sword, Incineroar who was tapping the stump in annoyance and Gulpin who was resting on her lap.

It was tedious.

"Can I now go to sleep now?" asked Gulpin yawning.

Houndoom shook her head. "Meowth, Clamperl and Monferno are all asleep so that other team has a stupid advantage!"

Gulpin yawned once more making Houndoom somewhat drowsy. "I'm just going to take a nap… zzz…" Gulpin drifted to sleep on Houndoom's lap, his stomach gurgling.

Rufflet was now slumped on his chair. "Ex… caliber… would always… find… a way… duel… me…" Rufflet fell off of his stump, asleep.

Incineroar eyed the sleeping body of Rufflet. "I hope that he's okay…"

Wormholes suddenly appear and the two hosts emerged.

"And we are back!" announced Celesteela.

"Yay… more time for torture," drawled Jangmo-o.

Banette chuckled causing Hypno to stare. Banette gulped as he noticed Hypno's cold stare.

Kartana spun the wheel once more. It landed on the wedge with the bottle photo on it. "Sleep powder time!"

Kartana chuckled darkly as he held a bottle of powder. "I would be the one to do this!" He floated towards Nidoking and Turtwig then sprinkles a smidgen of powder knocking out the two.

Poochyena chuckled. "Those two have weak minds…"

Mimickyu nodded in approval, "Anyone calling me a Mary-Sue always have a dark mind."

"Next event," declared Celesteela impatiently.

Kartana spun the wheel again. It landed on the indecency event again.

Beartic clasped his hands then prayed the he would be chosen to choose again.

"Sylveon," said Kartana matter-of-factly.

"I choose Butterfree," uttered Sylveon cheerily.

Butterfree gulped then began to beat her wings faster.

Sylveon quickly lunged at Buttefree.

 **000**

 **Squirtle covered his eyes in fear as Ditto patted his back. "I'm so scared…" He then gulped as he peeked through the gaps of his fingers. "I can't survive!"**

" **Don't worry," assured Ditto. "I'm scared of that too… Sylveon and Beartic both creep me out."**

 **000**

Sylveon was now restrained with a wistful expression as Butterfree shivered in fear.

"Okay, next event!" stated Celesteela as Kartana spun the wheel. It landed on the story time event wedge. "Kartana will tell a story!"

"Let's hope its short," Poochyena whispered to Mimickyu who nodded in agreement.

Kartana grinned as he was now holding a thick book. "The book we're reading is Pride and Prejudice: Kartana Version!"

Chespin clapped his hands in amusement. "This would be fun!"

 **000**

 **Gastly shuddered covering his ears. "M-make it stop…" He then took a deep breath. "C-calm down Gastly, you m-must be brave!"**

 **000**

Kartana yawned as he closed the book. Absol, Venusaur, Leavanny, Incineroar and Meowstic were all asleep, to his satisfaction. "Okay… conversation event is next…" He then let out a loud yawn. "I'm going to bed."

Snapping his fingers, a wormhole appered. Looking wistfully, he floated upwards disappearing as he passed through the wormhole.

Celesteela also did the same leaving the campers alone.

"That's like totally unfair!" whined Alomomola clutching her filled bottle.

"We need to perservere," assured Gourgeist.

"Stop helping the opposition!" grunted Turtwig crossing his arms.

"Um… we're all f-friends here, right?" stammered Gastly.

'"I'm going to the bathroom," sighed Alomomola standing up.

Houndoom, Butterfree, Kadabra, Squirtle and Beartic followed suit.

 **000**

Gardevoir yawned as she slumped on her chair. She turned towards the sleeping Meowstic then gave her a concerned look. She was questioning her role as a leader and mother. She shook her head then looked up at the sky. What was her true role?

She then felt sharp claws tapping her left shoulder. Taking a side glance, she saw Haxorus giving her a concerned look.

"Oh… Haxorus, what are you doing here?" asked Gardevoir rubbing the back of her head.

Haxorus sat on the grass next to her then stared at the sky. It had been hours since the challenge started that it was already night time. Haxorus sighed.

Gardevoir stood up from her chair then sat next to Haxorus on the grass. "Haxorus… are you actually concerned about me?"

Nearby, Gliscor blinked as he stared the two next to each other. "The conspiracies were true!" He flew towards Rufflet, he violently shook the sleeping bird.

Opening his eyes, Rufflet groaned. "Merlin… is that you?"

"Ruffles, Gardevoir proved my conspiracy!" enthused Gliscor continuing to shake Rufflet.

Rufflet yawned. "I fell asleep… so I'm eliminated… so please let me sleep." Rufflet flew away from Gliscor until he found a pile of leaves. Smiling, he perched on top of it before drifting to sleep.

"But… the conspiracies!" moaned Gliscor clutching his stomach.

 **000**

Gliscor flew towards the confessional to vent his emotions when his eyes widened as he found most of his teammates asleep. Traces of powder can be found on the grass.

"Oh no… sleep powder?" muttered Gliscor taking a step back. He then noticed Butterfree resting on the grass, face constricted.

Butterfree sat up rubbing her eyes. "W-what happened?" Butterfree gaped as she noticed the sleeping bodies of the others. Houndoom, Beartic, Alomomola, Kadabra and Squirtle. They were all out cold.

Butterfree fell to the floor trembling in fear. "D-did I do this?"

Gliscor patted her shoulder reassuringly. "It's not you… I trust in my conspiracies to know that it wasn't you… you're just a light-hearted girl."

Butterfree blushed. "S-stop… you're flattering me…" She then sighed then looked down at the ground. "I'm not worth it… I try to be someone… who I'm not…" Butterfree quickly scooped dirt flinging it towards the water. "I'm… a faux…" Butterfree fell asleep before she can finish her statement.

Gliscor frowned as he held Butterfree. He then looked at the powder… how they glistened in the moonlight, it was sickening.

 **000**

Araquanid fell asleep next to Nidoking and Jangmo-o to their annoyance.

Jangmo-o scoffed as he rubbed his nose, "The hosts are so droll… leaving us here unsupervised, Beartic and Sylveon exist, people!"

Nidoking nodded in agreement. "In a world with those two…" Nidoking shuddered as he said 'the two'. "I rather stay home that slaving away just to win this prize money."

"So you're saying that you can win this," queried Jangmo-o. "I doubt that… you have a poor social life… you can't possibly win."

Nidoking stood up from his seat stretching. "I'll be going, see 'ya." Nidoking stomped off looking back at Jangmo-o with a glare.

Jangmo-o yawned as he laid on his seat. He noticed Zangoose and Scizor chatting. Jangmo-o frowned… wait a minute. He cursed to himself as he closed his eyes.

"I'm not doing it…"

 **000**

Banette began to yawn. She had the ability insomnia but the hosts must've did something to negate it as she was starting to feel sluggish. Hypno was also crouched on the grass yawning. Klefki was talking to herself. Ditto finally fell asleep. And Sylveon was nearby lying on the grass.

"Hypno," she beckoned turning to the hypnotist. "Are you still awake?"

Hypno slowly nodded his head. "Stupid hosts negated my ability." Hypno smacked the ground. "I can't let my guard down… this is for the team!"

"Let's tell jokes to pass the time," suggested Banette tryng to flash a grin. "I have a lot of puns that I have to out!"

Hypno sighed then reluctantly nodded. "Hit me."

"I rather Slow **POKE** you!" quipped Banette chuckling.

 **000**

" **Not funny," remarked Hypno folding his arms. "Banette should realize that not anyone will like your funs… that was too Farfetch'd!" Hypno snickered at his own pun.**

 **000**

Klefki frowned as she passed Haxorus and Gardevoir who were stargazing.

"Klefki… you need to pull yourself together," she muttered. "I may have bad friend choices but I have skills…" Klefki stopped shaking her keys. "I blame my dancing ability… I can win this… even if I have to drop some of my friends."

She then noticed Banette and Hypno already asleep. Klefki sighed in relief as she soared over the sleeping Poochyena, Turtwig and Nidoking.

"We still have a fighting chance," she muttered to herself.

 **000**

" **I have to do bad things in order to win this," explained Klefki shaking her keys in a swaying motion. "That is how I survived the dying city slums."**

 **000**

Gliscor and Sylveon were both asleep after an hour. Zangoose and Scizor were also asleep nearby.

Chespin and Gastly were both talking to each other to pass the time since Gourgeist and Mimickyu were asleep now.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Chespin performing backflips.

Gastly sighed. "U-um… I feel uncomfortable… I'm n-not used to this."

"No one is… this is the first time I've ever joined," intoned Chespin landing on his chin.

"Didn't that h-hurt?" questioned Gastly flinching as Chespin stood up rubbing his chin.

"Nah!" answered Chespin stretching. "It's not that painful… it's only a scratch!"

"You're w-weird," stammered Gastly not wanting to hurt Chespin's feeling.

"Aren't all of us?" pointed out Chespin sitting down. "We're all unique so… love weird!"

Gastly smiled then turned to the sleeping Gourgeist. "Maybe, I c-can try…"

 **000**

 **Gastly smiled timidly. "I may be f-frail compared to other G-Gastly but… it's good to be d-different."**

 **000**

 **Chespin banged his head on the walls of the confessional. Turning to the confessional, he flashed a toothy smile.**

 **000**

Hours past and Haxorus fell asleep on Gardevoir's lap. Looking around, Klefki was the only one remaining for the Celesteelas while Chespin and Gastly were still awake talking to each other.

Gardevoir yawned as she stroked the sleeping Haxorus. Even in sleep, Haxorus didn't make a sound. Gardevoir giggled. She knew that he was part of the enemy's team but she's a mother… she didn't have time to make biased comments. She was fair.

"Sleep tight," she sang continuing to run his finger across Haxorus' body.

"Hey, what are you doing?" someone asked her.

Gardevoir gave Klefki a thoughtful look as the keychain shook her keychain with gusto. "Oh Klefki... how are you?"

"Well… I'm doing horribly," answered Klefki frowning. "I'm the only one still awake… it's getting tedious and boring!"

"Well… you can win for your team," assured Gardevoir. "You have a chance…"

Klefki arched a brow. "You're super nice… it reminds me of my mom… she did of course and I don't care."

"Don't be bitter," frowned Gardevoir patting Klefki's key.

Gastly and Chespin both sprinted towards them confused of what was unfolding.

"Um… we noticed that you were arguing, is anything wrong?" asked Gastly quivering behind Chespin.

Chespin pointed at the sleeping Haxorus. "Coooll! I didn't know that you and Haxorus were close!" Chespin stroke his chin then chuckled. "Gliscor's conspiracies were true!"

Klefki huffed, folding her keys, "Gardevoir here, is fraternizing with my teammate."

"It's n-not like you own h-him," pointed out Gastly stuttering.

Klefki rolled her eyes. "We need to win this!" She then gulped covering her mouth. "There are consequences if I don't."

Chespin collapsed snoring.

"Um… h-he's asleep… so c-can you k-kindly l-leave us alone?" begged Gastly. "Thanks…"

Klefki scowled before turning away. Her eyes widened as she was met by the newly-awaken Alomomola, Sylveon and Gliscor.

"I see… that you are not trustworthy," said Gliscor looking at the ground.

"Like I totally trusted you," said Alomomola seething in anger. "We are like totally not going to trust you anymore."

"Tough luck," intoned Sylveon playfully. "You're pretty hot… but your words changed my opinion of you."

"Stop!" said Klefki shivering. "I was… not knowing what I was saying… fatigue, it does weird things to people," Klefki made a spinning motion around her ear. "G-guys… I love you." Falling to the ground, she closed her eyes. "Believe me…"

Wormholes suddenly appeared and the two hosts emerged.

Celesteela sighed as she stretched. "Well… Kartanas win again."

Gardevoir and Gastly cheered.

"And it looks like the Celesteelas are going to face elimination again," said Celesteela glumly.

Kartana patted her back. "You should be happy… my team won!" This earned him a slap on the face.

 **000**

 **Klefki shuddered as she draped her keys over her face. "I-I'm scared…"**

 **000**

Kadabra, Squirtle and Monferno were in the boys cabin where the other males were.

Squirtle cleared his throat to arouse attention towards him. "Um… vote off Klefki, she's untrustworthy…" Squirtle's face flushed in embarrassment. "S-sorry… I'm not used to this kind of things."

Haxorus, who was coincidentally in the room, shook his head in disdain glaring at Kadabra.

Hypno sighed. "I dunno… you need hard proof for that."

Squirtle shivered as he took out a tape. "Um… I asked the hosts to entrust me with the confessional v-videos… watch it to enlight-ten yourselves…"

Hypno arched a brow as Squirtle shoved the tape onto his arms.

Beartic chuckled as he eyed Meowth who was licking himself crazily. "I don't care… I'll vote for the key… as long as my lovely boytoy is safe."

 **000**

" **I heard from Gliscor that Alomomola and her group was voting off for Klefki," said Monferno rubbing the back of his head. "I told Kadabra… he looked ecstatic, I don't know why."**

 **000**

" **I'm voting Butterfree," grumbled Houndoom crossing her hands. "She must be the one who sprinkled that powder over me." Her face stiffened. "No one crosses me… Meowth, consider yourself lucky!"**

 **000**

" **I vote for myself," muttered Butterfree solemnly. "I still feel guilty…"**

 **000**

" **BEARTIC SHOULD GO!" growled Meowth gritting his teeth.**

 **000**

The remaining eighteen Celesteelas were all seated in the bonfire area. The confessional was now removed along with the roulette.

Celesteela grinned as she held a tray of poffins. "I have seventeen poffins but eighteen pokemon… one of you is leaving tonight."

"Meowth, Houndoom, Pikachu and Ditto are all safe." Stated Celesteela flinging poffins towards the aforementioned Pokemon.

"Haxorus, Gulpin and surprisingly… Clamperl," announced Celesteela.

Haxorus and Gulpin both walked front to receive their poffins. Haxorus hid his gaze from the others in doing so. Celesteela hurled a poffin towards the open shell of Clamperl.

"Banette, Alomomola, Gliscor, Hypno and Sylveon are all safe!" announced Celesteela. "Squirtle and Monferno too!"

Kadabra scowled as he crossed his arms. Klefki sighed as she shook her keys nervously. Butterfree slumped on her chair looking down at the ground. And Beartic was licking his lips as he eyed Meowth with a wink.

"Beartic only had one vote while Kadabra had two so both are safe!" declared Celesteela throwing poffins towards their respective owners.

"Klefki… you lost the trust of your teammates while Butterfree… you're suspected of the powder incident," said Celesteela matter-of-factly. "And the one finally leaving is…"

Klefki eyed the sky in remorse while Butterfree was looking away towards Alomomola who was playing with glitter bottle.

"Klefki…"

Klefki frowned as Butterfree looked surprised and catched her poffin. "I expected it…"

"I'm ashamed of you," said Gliscor. "You voted for Butterfree even though you knew your faults!"

"I voted for… him," muttered Klefki turning to Kadabra.

Kartana floated next to Celesteela cheerily. "Dear Klefki, it's time for you to go!"

 **000**

" **I'm out, I guess," muttered Klefki not shaking her keys. "I… am going home to a place where there are no smiling faces… I guess that's why I befriended those weird bunch." Klefki flashed a genuine smile. "I'm jealous of how lucky they are… goodbye…"**

 **She waved at the camera crying. "I promise to see you all again… thank you Celesteela…"  
"Thank you Kartana…"**

" **But most of all…"**

" **Thank you Alomomola…"**

 **000**

Klefki sighed as she was now restrained on her Toxapex slowly drifting further away from the docks.

Haxorus and Butterfree both watched her off. Butterfree gave Haxorus an awkward look before flying away.

 **000**

Hours after the elimination, Haxorus went back to an unknown place underground. He frowned as he stared at a photo of a young Axew.

Turning away, he took a deep breath.

It was time for the future…

 **000**

 **And Klefki finally leaves! She was shown to be very untrustworthy but… she is still thankful that she met wonderful people.**

 **This was an average chap since it's the awake-a-thon so it's still pretty short.**

 **This chapter was mostly Haxorus and Gardevoir centric and ButterfreexGliscor centric.**

 **36** **th** **Klefki- The Bootylicious Keychain**

 **Sorry me… Klefki was not meant to last that far but… at least she gets to vent her feelings.**

 **000**

 **Klefki (shakes her keys cheerily): Review… and I would give you a private screening.**

 **000**

Arranging the camera, a bright-faced keychain eyed the camera. Behind her a long metal pole attached to the floor.

Smiling, she began strutting. "Hello, my name is Klefki and I'm trustworthy and very cool!"

She left the pole then started to shake her keys. "With me in your show… let's just make sure to change the rating to SPG."


	4. Loose Lips Sinks Ships

**Let's play a game…**

 **000**

 **Another chapter is finally here… Enjoy~**

 **000**

Squirtle woke up, panting heavily. It had been two days since Klefki's departure and Klefki continued to haunt his dream. He rubbed his eyes then looked around. Everyone was still asleep.

"I hope I didn't wake anyone up with that outburst," muttered Squirtle covering his lower extremities with the blue blanket provided.

Monferno turned towards him eyes still closed. "Squi… Squirtle, is that you?" he moaned half-asleep.

Squirtle blinked. He didn't know what to say. He was co-dependent for goodness sake. Taking a deep breath, Squirtle chanted, "I'm independent, I'm inderpendent, I'm independent…" He opened his eyes, slightly more confident.

He turned towards Monferno. "Go back to sleep… I'm o-okay."

Monferno turned away from him.

Squirtle sighed. He quickly closed his eyes, into the world of darkness.

 **000**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **000**

Morning came, Mimickyu quivered as she woke up.

Rubbing her eyes, she climbed off her bed.

She was quickly greeted by Gourgeist. "Hey Mimickyu, nice day, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah… it's quite nice," stammered Mimickyu clasping her hands.

"Okay, where are you off to?" queried Gourgeist cheerily.

"I'm… g-going for a s-stroll," replied Mimickyu trying to avoid Gourgeist's stare. "B-bye." Mimickyu tottered out of the cabin.

Gourgeist smiled as the yawning Absol stood next to her. "Hi Gourgeist, you're up early."

"Oh… I'm an early bird," chirped Gourgeist spinning around. "I slept like a log for the past few days."

Absol smiled at the jack-o-lantern. "Hey Gourgeist, do you have any poetic siblings?"

Gourgeist furrowed a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I watched this show that Shaymin hosted and there was this Pumpkaboo that was poetic," explained Absol.

"Well… that's only a coincidence," answered Gourgeist rubbing her left arm with her other arm. "I have plenty of siblings… how do you think I learned how to keep the peace?"

"I dunno… school," responded Absol shrugging her shoulders.

"You seem like the shy type," pointed out Gourgeist. "I'm surprised that we're having this conversation."

Absol blushed then stretched. "I might be shy but… I'm not that shy like Venusaur or Mimickyu."

"Oh…" said Gourgeist rubbing the back of her head. She then focused on Absol. "Let's go to the mess hall… we must nourish ourselves!"

Absol nodded. "Let's go… we don't want to be last there!"

 **000**

 **Absol frowned as she rubbed her hands nervously. "I know that I'm not used to making friends but at least I can use what I have learned!"**

 **She then gulped covering her mouth. "And I have learned nothing!"**

 **000**

" **Absol is a nice gal… trustworthy too," expressed Gourgeist washing her hands. "I wish that Mimickyu could open up too… and Gastly, he seems like a swell guy."**

 **She frowned as she turned off the tap. "Why won't he talk to me?"**

 **000**

Butterfree was seated on the docks eyeing the water wistfully. She was scared. Her façade of being carefree shattered.

Gliscor quickly flew next to her flashing a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

"I… sabotaged the team," cried Butterfree. "I must've used my slee-"

Before Butterfree can continue, Gliscor shushed her. "Butterfree… Sleep Powder is not one of your moves…"

"Wha?!" questioned Butterfree with a tinge of confusion in her voice. "I'm pretty sure it was me… I'm the only suspect."

"No… I have another suspect," admitted Gliscor patting Butterfree's shoulder. "It can only be… not you but… the powder was glistening in the moonlight, right?"

"What's your point?" asked Butterfree.

"Alomomola." Said Gliscor closing his eyes.

"Why her?" asked Butterfree confused. "No offense to her…" Butterfree paused for a few seconds before continuing. "She's a ditz… she couldn't have possible schemed all of that and beside…" Butterfree glanced at Gliscor. "Klefki was booted off last challenge… if she was framing me, why was I not the one going to leave?"

Gliscor stroked Butterfree's head. "We'll just know when we get there."

 **000**

" **So… Gliscor suspects Alomomola," muttered Butterfree clutching her stomach. She shook her head. "For now I would be cheerful!"**

 **000**

Alomomola woke up clutching onto her lucky glitter bottle. She yawned then looked around the room. Houndoom was sleeping on Klefki's former bunk. Banette was reading a book. And the others were outside.

She quickly hid her bottle under her pillow. "Safe and sound."

She climbed down her bed then waved at Banette. "Hullo Banette!"

Banette returned a half-hearted wave. "Yeah… hi, I'm reading…"

Alomomola sighed. She may be a ditz but she appreciated enthusiasm. She flopped out of the cabin towards outside.

She took a deep breath of the sweet fresh air. It was going to be a nice day again. But… Klefki, her BKFF (Best Key Friend Forever) was now gone. She then turned towards the mess hall. It's time for breakfast!

 **000**

" **I should like shape up so I can survive this contest," uttered Alomomola cheerily. "Like totally my glitter would be the one that would sweep me all the way to the finals!"**

 **000**

At the mess hall, Mimickyu frowned as she jabbed her fork towards the mush. Directly across her was Venusaur who was having the same dilemma.

"Is this even edible?" moaned Venusaur.

Mimickyu shared a look of disdain. "I think mine j-just moved."

Venusaur chuckled. "Sit with me, let's small talk!"

"B-but… you're b-big compared to me," stammered Mimickyu sagging down. "It's m-makes me scared for some s-strange reason."

"Oh…" mumbled Venusaur slumping on his large stool. "It's not rare for others to call me stupid… scary… retarded… bully… it just frustrates me!"

"I'm s-sorry," stammered Mimickyu. "I d-didn't mean it-"

"Venusaur and Mimickyu, surprise to see you both her this early," a dry voice chimed in.

They glanced towards the door to find Poochyena and Chespin. Chespin was biting into a log while Poochyena crossed his arms.

"P-Poochyena… C-Chespin," greeted Mimickyu pushing her hands together. "Sorry… w-we'll leave."

Poochyena shook his head. "We're not spoiled brats or bitches." Poochyena sat down and Chespin somersaulted on top of the table. "We want to be friends with you… so even if we lose, we'll still have something to gain."

Venusaur smiled the nodded, hope evident in his eyes. "Of course!" Venusaur blushed. "This is the first time I made a friend."

Mimickyu gave him a reassuring look mixed with nervousness. "Um… you are very strong… you can be proud of who you are because you have lots of skills."

"I wish it was that easy," sighed Venusaur looking at the floor in contempt. "But… life is not easy."

"Don't worry Venusaur!" assured Poochyena. "With us as your friends, we'll make sure that you would have lots of friends by the end of the year!"

Chespin nodded flashing a toothy grin. "Yeah! You're pretty chill! Why would anyone be scared of you?"

"Oh really?" questioned Venusaur taking a bite of the mystery mush. He flinched as his left eye twitched. "Scrumptious."

Rufflet entered the mess hall brandishing a fork merrily. "My delighted trident would silence the will of my enemies!"

Next to him, Incineroar rolled his eyes. "Ruffles, can we just sit down and eat? I'm turning ravenous!"

Rufflet nodded putting back his fork then taking out a spoon. "But cower in fear as you eye the amazing Spoonerella!"

"Now you're just random," muttered Incineroar sitting next to Chespin. Rufflet perched on top of the table then began to preen his feathers.

"M-more people," stammered Mimickyu hyperventilating. "T-this is too much for me to t-take in!"

Rufflet smirked. "It looks like my dashing looks and dazzling personality is too hot for the resident shy girl."

"I'm not the resident shy girl," retorted Mimickyu breathing into a paper bag. "I think Squirtle is more shy than m-me!"

Rowlett shrugged his shoulder. "Oh well… let me regale you all to a tale as old as time… a tale that is more that Ninetails… a tale that is so extraordinary, you would be sick of your own lives!"

"Meh, let's just eat," said Poochyena forking into his mush.

 **000**

" **Geez, my swordsmanship skill are left unnoticed in a murky environment like this," scoffed Rowlett brushing the dust off of his wings.**

 **He then blushed. "As long as I woo Gardevoir… it would be smooth sailing from there!"**

 **000**

Gulpin gulped as he peeked from the side of the confessional. He was looking out for Houndoom. Houndoom gave him an impression similar to Espeon.

A figure then tapped his shoulder.

Shuddering, the stomach turned around to find Clamperl yawning and rubbing her eyes vigorously.

"Oh… Clamperl, for a second, I thought you were Houndoom," Gulpin sighed in relief.

Clamperl opened her eyes revealing bloodshot eyes. "Gulpin… are you scared of Houndoom?" Clamperl closed her eyes, returning to her usual tired expression. "You don't have to worry… you have friends to support you… you can talk to Haxorus… you were both in the same show."

Gulpin shrugged his shoulders. "We're not that close… maybe I can ask him how is his relationship with Aggron or something…" His eyes then narrowed into slits. "How did you know that we used to be part of the same show?"

"I watched it, duh," replied Clamperl soothingly. "It was not that great…"

"Because we were tortured?" questioned Gulpin.

"No…" answered Clamperl opening her eyes to reveal red bloodshot pupils. "There were no Clamperl competitors… that makes me sad!"

"It's not that bad," mumbled Gulpin rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe they would be included next season."

"Oh well-YAWWWNNNN," uttered Clamperl closing her eyes. "I'll be going… I need to talk to Squirtle."

Clamperl padded towards the flagpole where Squirtle was squatting down with Monferno. Gulpin sighed as he sat down.

"GULPPPPIIINNNN!" a loud seductive voice came.

"Shit," he muttered.

 **000**

Alomomola entered the mess hall then sat on the Celesteelas' table. Her… ahem, Klefki's alliance, Team Sparkle were all seated keeping to themselves. Meowth was looking at his food with disdain. And Butterfree was talking with Gliscor, a stern expression on her face.

Alomomola tapped Sylveon's shoulder, gaining her attention. Sylveon smiled as she eyed Alomomola cooly. "Oh… Momo, sit down, let's chill."

Alomomola sat down then beckoned to Gliscor. "Gliscor, let's have a meeting!"

Gliscor's face stiffened. He didn't trust Alomomola since he accused her for the incident last challenge. Butterfree quickly flew out of the cabin in a rush.

"Okay…" started Alomomola stretching her fins. "Since Klefki is now gone, we need to elect a new leader."

"How about you become our new leader?!" suggested Sylveon clapping her hands. "You and Klefki were close so maybe you can follow her footsteps… without the backstabbing, though…"

Alomomola blushed as she rubbed her face with her fins in embarrassment. "I'm not sure if I'm good enough to be like the leader…" Alomomola then flashed a determined look. "But I'll try my best to not follow Klefki's example and bring everyone to the top three!"

Gliscor cheered half-heartedly. He didn't want to lose trust in Alomomola but… evidence said otherwise. He knew that Butterfree can't learn sleep powder so it was down to Alomomola.

Alomomola yawned. "I'll be going… I can't sleep for the past few days… I brought some powder to help me sleep."

Sylveon nodded licking her lips in the process. "Do what you will, madam." Sylveon saluted. "We would always be here to be of service to you!"

Alomomola smiled sheepishly as she hopped off of her stool then flopped out of the cabin.

Gliscor sighed as he tipped over a salt shaker.

Sylveon arched a brow. "Isn't that bad luck?"

"No… no, it isn't," answered Gliscor coldly.

 **000**

" **Gliscor seems… cold recently," commented Sylveon arranging her array of ribbons as they fluttered with the breeze. A wide grin then sprawled on her face. "Don't worry! The author would just cheer him up!"**

" **SHUT UP!" came a loud voice from outside. "Breaking the fourth wall is dead!"**

 **Sylveon giggled. "No matter… I would try to look further into this."**

 **000**

 **Gliscor sighed as he slumped on the stool. "Butterfree is on edge… I ended up on mistrusting Alomomola… the conspiracies are not with me on this island…"**

 **000**

Kadabra sat in the middle of the woods laying out his battle plan. He didn't cause any eliminations yet. Klefki was booted off because of her stupidity and Vigoroth was plain dumb. He needed to start planning to make sure that he won't be the one riding the next Toxapex out of this island.

He swiveled his pencil around his hand. He began writing on his sheet of paper making sure to catch every detail that he can.

Hiding behind the bushes, Pikachu's eyes narrowed.

Pikachu turned to Ditto, his sole companion. "Ditto, we must tell the others of Kadabra's misconduct."

Ditto frowned. "Why did we even go here in the first place?"

Pikachu clenched his fists. "Lord Magikarp begged of me to go here into the middle of the woods… it must be so that we may discover this conniving schemer… Lord Magikarp is truly a genius."

Ditto furrowed a brow as he did a back flip. "I don't believe in that Magikarp jazz… it seems shady." Ditto landed on his bottom then rubbed his head. "It may be all a conspiracy to force the consumers to buy illegal drugs or something like that."

Pikachu threw him a distasteful look. "Magikarp is a blessed virgin that we need to worship and besides… Magikarp are tame and elegant." Pikachu then smiled a little. "Let's depart… my stomach is begging for that food that would enter my mouth." Ditto nodded then trailed after Pikachu who went into the direction of camp.

Kadabra blinked. He had heard the duo's conversation. He can't help but feel mad… not because Magikarp was really a scam artist but because the two discovered him… because of a stupid mouse's belief on a flopping fish, of all the irony.

Kadabra's lip curled in resentment as he crossed his arms. "I have no choice but to boot them both off of this island."

 **000**

" **I am going to need formulas and theorems to boot that dastardly annoying mouse and that empty-headed blob," snarled Kadabra punching his fist into an open palm. "My plans cannot be interrupted by two loose ends."**

 **000**

 **Houndoom giggled as she sat in the confessional with Gulpin. "So… Kadabra is plotting to boot off the blob and the mouse, how interesting."**

 **Gulpin gulped. "Houndoom… can you now let me go now?"**

 **Houndoom sighed then opened the door enough for Gulpin to fit through. "Just go… I have business to attend to." Gulpin gulped then jumped out of the confessional.**

 **Alone, Houndoom chuckled maniacally. "For now, I'll let Kadabra play with his plastic guns…" Her face stiffened. "But in the end, he'll just be nothing but a tiny speck in the sky."**

 **000**

Celesteela chuckled darkly as she pressed a button. Next to her, Kartana watched eagerly, like a kid in a candy store. "Celes, what'cha doing?"

"Well… I'm just preparing for the next challenge," explained Celesteela darkly. "The contestants are in for a dark surprise."

 **000**

Haxorus lay in his shelter staring at the ceiling. He never went out, unless he was going to relieve himself or when he was going to eat. But now, Haxorus decided to rest.

Closing his eyes, Haxorus thought of Aggron. How he loved that woman.

He also liked the fact that Gardevoir can be casual with him without ever having romantic feelings for each other. He was intrigued by the Gardevoir but he loved Aggron more.

Gardevoir was motherly and was not looking for a relationship so he shrugged his shoulders then drifted to sleep.

 **000**

Turtwig sat alone, leaning against the flagpole. He yawned as he watched Leavanny performing gymnastics.

Leavanny bowed after doing a successful cartwheel. "Bravo Leavanny, at this rate, many would ogle you!"

Turtwig cocked a brow. "You're still bent on finding attention… wow, you really are attention deprived." He then yawned mockingly. "You should find something else to do… this shtick is getting stale."

Leavanny rolled her eyes as she wiped off the sweat gathering on her face. "At least, I'm not a pessimist!"

"I think you're talking about Jangmo-o," retorted Turtwig crossing his arms.

Leavanny rubbed Turtwig's noggin, making the latter mutter curses incoherently. "Don't worry… I won't forget the little people that helped me."

"Don't paint yourself as a threat," warned Turtwig kicking a pebble playfully. "You need to lay low until the merge so they won't even think of kicking you off… it's basic strategy."

"Hahaha… you think you're so smart," mocked Leavanny. "You are smart but are you fast?"

"Stop mocking my speed?!" grumbled Turtwig clutching his belly.

Leavanny brushed the turtle off before sauntering towards the cabins.

 **000**

" **Do I feel guilty about insulting Turtwig?" said Leavanny. "Maybe, I guess… looking at the guy… maybe, I shouldn't have insulted his speed… he is a Turtwig"**

 **000**

" **Leavanny is a bitch," grumbled Turtwig. "Consider her lucky that I'm not yet strategizing… it's quite boring."**

 **000**

"HAHAHA… let's play a game, shall we?" chimed in a voice as sleeping gas wafted throughout camp.

 **000**

Rufflet sat up, letting out a hacking cough. He found himself in a room with Gardevoir and Haxorus, both still lying on the cold hard ground. The room was empty, there were no windows but there was a rusty door near Gardevoir's unconscious state.

A television was directly above Haxorus flashing an eerie glow of red.

Rufflet shook his head then felt his neck. There was now a collar placed on his neck.

"What?! How could they have passed through my defenses?" screeched Rufflet dumbfounded.

Gardevoir and Haxorus both woke up rubbing their eyes, in annoyance.

"Umm… where in the world are we?" Gardevoir asked examining every crook and cranny of the room.

Haxorus brushed off the dust on his body then shrugged his shoulders.

"For once, only I have a plan," boasted Rufflet taking out a butter knife then brandishing it. "I would examine the roo-"

Before Rufflet can continue, the screen turned to static making Rufflet squawk in fear. The static was then replaced by Celesteela caressing the fur of a white cat.

"Eepp!" Rufflet's bravery was immediately replaced with fear. "W-where did you place us, you scoundrel?!"

Celesteela chuckled. "You're going to participate in my game of wit… torture… and DEATTTHHH!"

"Celesteela… we know that's you," retorted Gardevoir folding her arms.

"I'm not Celesteela," stammered Celesteela with a shaky voice. "I'm… Celes… saw!"

"Celesaw…" said Gardevoir eyes not blinking. "That's quite a weird name for you."

Haxorus nodded in agreement while Rufflet continued to shiver. "S-stand back… sire R-Ruffles is here to defeat you in a d-duel."

Celesteela huffed, face flushing in embarrassment. "The challenge is to complete the torture challenge that I, obviously not Celesteela prepared for you."

"You can give up the act already, Celesteela," sighed Gardevoir squatting down on the floor.

"You must have me confused for that hot Ultra Beast," uttered Celesteela chuckling. "I'm Celesaw, your worst nightmare!"

"Just relay to us the c-challenge," stammered Rufflet shuddering. "The f-floor is cold…"

Celesteela chuckled darkly before fixating at the group. "You have to survive torture."

"I thought that was a joke," gasped Gardevoir, surprised.

"Well… it's not… if you don't do our torture," started Celesteela before her face suddenly stiffened. "You would be shocked through your collars, losing a point for your team… the number of points would be equal to the number of members there are on your team."

Gardevoir threw a side-way glance at Rufflet who returned it with a nod. Haxorus shrugged his shoulders.

"First torture… Haxorus must talk!" announced Celesteela snickering. "If he doesn't… we would shock all of you but only the Celesteelas would lose a point."

"Lame torture," came a voice.

"Shut up, Kartana! Not everyone can be a successful torture master," snapped Celesteela turning to the right.

She then turned to the campers. "Good luck!"

The screen didn't turned off as Rufflet and Gardevoir both turned to Haxorus. Rufflet continued to shiver as he felt that he would be shocked after Haxorus won't speak.

Haxorus shrugged. "Meh… it's not that hard."

Rufflet quickly fainted while Gardevoir catched him.

 **000**

" **He can talk!" shrieked Rufflet as his face paled. "Oh my… I need to be brave!" Rufflet began to wheeze in shock. "No… it's too much for me to take in!"**

 **000**

 **Haxorus crossed his arms. "I can talk… I talked before… to myself… in my confessional… in the three beasts' show… talking is not that hard."**

 **000**

 **Gardevoir grinned. "Haxorus is lucky that Aggron loves him… and Rufflet always looks lovey-dovey when he's with me…" Gardevoir closed her eyes to think. "Maybe he thinks I'm a great mother!"**

 **000**

Celesteela blinked. "Wow…"

"I knew he can talk!" came a voice. "Give me my five bucks now!"

Celesteela growled as she floated off-camera. When she came back on-camera, she was obviously displeased. "Haxorus, the point of these tortures is for you guys to struggle doing it! I didn't expect for you to just talk immediately!"

"Meh… it wasn't a severe torture," pointed out Haxorus nonchalantly. "I've seen worse."

"Oookkkay… Rufflet, you must admit your true feelings to special someone," Celesteela read aloud from a sheet of paper.

Gardevoir gave Rufflet a concerned look. "You sure you can do this?"

"Of course," stammered Rufflet. He then brandished his knife, gritting his teeth in anger. "You call this torture… this is just child's play!"

"Then do it then!" said Celesteela smirking. "And besides… we saved all of our best torture for the others."

 **000**

 **Celesteela pouted. "Now that Haxorus is talking… and he already had his past revealed in another show… we are in need of another silent competitor!"**

" **How about Chespin?" suggested Kartana from outside.**

" **He's not that type of contestant!" growled Celesteela.**

" **Am I the only one who read about their pasts?!" wailed Kartana. "You seriously need to catch up. Chespin may be the polar opposite of Haxorus… he also had a past… that I can't talk about"**

 **000**

Rufflet gulped. He began to shriek as electricity coursed through his entire body. He can never let Gardevoir know. This was national television.

Celesteela chuckled. "Gardevoir, it's time for your torture!"

"I watched Saw and the tortures were not like this," wheezed Rufflet, coughing up a puff of smoke.

Gardevoir clasped her hands nervously. "Um… just announce my torture…"

Celesteela grinned as she pressed a lever and Gardevoir was suddenly strapped to the wall, chains preventing her from leaving. "Okay… Rufflet would wear a blindfold!"

Kartana suddenly appeared from a wormhole from above, handing Rufflet a blindfold which he reluctantly wore and handed Haxorus throwing knives and gave Gardevoir a bib with a red target painted on it.

"Die… we haven't eaten for months," muttered Kartana disappearing again through a wormhole.

"Okay… the challenge is that, Haxorus would hand Rufflet and knife and he would attempt to throw it at the target… don't worry… the bib would make the knife stick on it… preventing further damage… bullseye means no lost point… we would only give you five tries," explained Celesteela.

"Isn't this dangerous?!" questioned Gardevoir, frightened. "This might kill me!"

"That's the point," chuckled Celesteela.

"I don't want to do this," stammered Rufflet. "I do not want to kill this fair maiden!"

"Don't worry… Pokemon don't die,"assured Celesteela. "It would just hurt… really bad."

Rufflet sighed then held the knife in its handle before lunging it towards Gardevoir, whose eyes widened.

"OUCCCCCHH!"

Rufflet lifted his blindfolded then frowned. "Oops…"

 **000**

Beartic, Butterfree, Sylveon and Meowth all awoken in a different room, identical to the one where Rufflet, Gardevoir and Haxorus were.

Meowth rubbed his eyes in pain as he sat down on the floor. "W-what happened?"

He looked around the room then noticed Beartic, clasping his hands and licking his lips seductively.

Meowth cringed in fear. "B-Beartic, where did you place me now?! I told you not to kidnap me!"

Beartic chuckled light-heartedly. "Young Meowth… it wasn't me… I was preparing to rest when I was suddenly knocked out by a strong aroma."

"So… we're not on the island anymore?" asked Butterfree confused. She was still spooked from the incident last challenge. She didn't want to be spooked any further.

Sylveon snickered. "Maybe this is a double date."

"No!" said Meowth firmly. "I'm not… going on a double date with you two… with Beartic as my date!"

"It sounded beautiful," reasoned Beartic stretching. "Maybe… it is a double date that the others planned for us."

Seconds later, the television turned on and Celesteela's nasty grin met the faces of the four campers. "Salutations, are you all ready for you challenge?"

Butterfree shuddered. "Why do I feel a Saw vibe here?"

"Good eye, victim," complimented Celesteela grinning. "Your torture is… survive an hour together! There's a button on the wall under this television… press it and all of you are teleported out but your team, the Celesteelas, automatically lose four points"

"That's not torture," pointed out Butterfree.

Beartic grinned then lunged at Meowth.

"Nevermind," moaned Butterfree as Sylveon pounced on her.

 **000**

 **Beartic chuckled as he licked Meowth's neck. "It was nice for them to have this torture just for us… I am enjoying it."**

" **Help me!" yelped Meowth.**

 **000**

 **Butterfree shuddered. "Sylveon… is the female version of Beartic!"**

 **000**

Gardevoir was panting heavily as two throwing knives hit her. Thankfully, she was a Pokemon, if not, this would be ten times more painful.

As Rufflet was readying with his third throw, Gardevoir beckoned to him, "Rufflet, stop being tense and concentrate." Her voice was soothing and warm making the bird beg for air.

"Oh… Gardevoir!" he said fanning himself as he nodded. "I would concentrate for your sake!"

Haxorus sat down and watched the two. "…" This challenge was taking too long.

Rufflet closed his eyes focusing. "Rufflet… you've won many sword fighting tournaments so this would just be a piece of cake… and besides… Gardevoir is here… I must show her that I'm great!" Letting out a battle cry, he threw his third throwing knife.

Gardevoir closed her eyes as the knife neared her.

THUD

Gardevoir opened her eyes in confusion. "Wha?! Where's the knife?"

Rufflet was jumping for joy. "See! I'm an expert in the throwing arts!"

Haxorus sighed in relief. "Good thing no one got seriously injured…"

"You're a lot talkative since you've talked for the challenge," pointed out Rufflet smugly. "Is it because you trust us now because of my trustworthiness?"

Haxorus rolled his eyes.

The three then turned to the television screen.

"CELESTEELA, WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!" Gardevoir yelled.

"Oh… you completed your challenge," said Celesteela. She snapped her finger and the three were sucked into a wormhole.

 **000**

Sylveon purred as she nuzzled on Butterfree's neck who was shuddering. Nearby, Meowth was now unconscious as Beartic attempted mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to make him regain consciousness.

"This challenge blows," expressed Butterfree nervously. "I-I just want to see Gliscor again!"

Sylveon stopped nuzzling Butterfree then arched a brow. "You're with Gliscor?"

Butterfree shook her head then blushed. "Well… it's not official but we've got pretty closer to each other since the awake-a-thon."

"Well… I'm a matchmaker," pointed out Sylveon. "When I'm not… molesting other females, I'm damn matching couples like it's nothing."

Butterfree furrowed a brow. "Is that true?"

Sylveon nodded. "Of course… you can trust me!"

Butterfree gulped. Sylveon seems to be the kind of person that you don't trust… she molests for goodness sake! But… maybe, she wanted to trust someone other than Gliscor.

She mustered enough courage then took a deep breath. "Um… Sylveon… about Alomomola…"

"What about our alliance leader?" asked Sylveon flashing a creepy grin.

Butterfree shuddered. She wanted to point out that she just revealed her alliance to her but regressed. "Well… Gliscor and I are both suspecting Alomomola for the incident last challenge."

"What incident?"

Butterfree face-palmed. She forgot that she was talking to Sylveon.

 **000**

" **No offense Sylveon, but you really need to study up," commented Butterfree.**

 **000**

Pikachu woke up in a dark and dreary room. The room was divided into two as a glass stood in the middle separating the two halves. A glass panel is located on the middle of the glass. You can pull it to allow a hole on the glass.

"Oh Magikarp… what trial must I have to face," moaned Pikachu sitting up.

Near him was the snoring Clamperl.

On the other side of the glass was Ditto.

Seconds later, his companions both regained consciousness. The television set on the wall on Ditto's side turned on. The grinning Celesteela met the faces of the campers.

Clamperl yawned. "Where are we? I was dreaming about the Lady Feebas."

"Well… the next challenge is this…" started Celesteela as a button materialized on both sides of the room.

"If Jangmo-o was here… he would surely say something that would make you angry," commented Ditto performing backflips.

"Well… he isn't… this torture is a game of trust," explained Celesteela. "Weirdos on one side and Ditto on another…"

"I don't understand," yawned Clamperl. "Obviously, Ditto is weirder than me."

"Well… people who worship Magikarp are weirdos," explained Celesteela. "I'm sure Shaymin's show taught you that."

"Magikarp?!" scoffed Clamperl tiredly. "I worship Feebas… Magikarp is a tad overrated, isn't he?"

"Take that back!" growled Pikachu. "At least Magikarp was first… Feebas came after!"

"Magikarp is just a con man!" spat Feebas.

Celesteela and Ditto both blinked. "Sooo… host girl, what do you want me to do?"

Celesteela shrugged her shoulders. "If you're annoyed with them… just press the button and they'll be shocked and you all lose. I'll be back later to check… if you're still here, you don't lose point"

"Oh…"

 **000**

 **Clamperl opened her eyes in distaste. "Pikachu has bad taste in religion… doesn't he see the truth behind that wretched red flopping fish of a deity?"**

 **000**

" **Clamperl is a bit of a downer," exclaimed Pikachu, hands raised. "Feebas is not the best deity! Watch Shaymin's show and she'll know how superior us Magikarp's worshippers are!"**

 **000**

 **Ditto looked at the camera then gave it a goofy grin. "Pikachu is my friend and all but… he needs to understand that there can be multiple deities: Magikarp and Feebas."**

 **000**

In another part of the island, Venusaur, Mimickyu and Squirtle all awoken. They found themselves in the area near the confessional.

As Venusaur attempted to run away, a forcefield similar to the one last challenge stopped him. "Owie… don't they care for our safety?" whimpered Venusaur. He then cried, "I'm the worst, aren't I?!"

"No, you're not," said Celesteela floating to the scene. "Okay… I would stay for the entirety of the challenge to facilitate your tortures."

"T-tortures?!" gulped Mimickyu.

Squirtle shuddered then fell to the ground. "I'm t-too y-young to d-die."

"Don't worry, the tortures are safe," assured Celesteela. She then turned to Squirtle. "Squirtle… you're first… go to the confessional alone."

"T-that's not that bad," admitted Mimickyu stuttering.

"He has his reasons," explained Venusaur calmly.

Mimickyu yelped in fear as Venusaur neared her. "M-monster!"

Venusaur fell down to the floor, frowning. "Am I that scary?"

"Just hurry... Squirtle," requested Celesteela as Squrtle was now crouched on the ground, hands on his head.

The Ultra Beast floated towards the depressed dino. "Venusaur… your challenge… will be Mimickyu's challenge as well."

"W-what does that mean?" asked Mimickyu confused.

"You're going to socialize with Venusaur!" said Celesteela placing a button beneath the dinosaur's feet. "If Mimickyu wants to… she would press the button but you lose a point… both of you."

"Jangmo-o was right," sniffled Venusaur. "You make terrible challenges!"

Mimickyu nudged Venusaur gently. "Um… let's s-small talk."

Venusaur nodded determined.

Meanwhile, Squirtle was curled up into a ball, crying to himself. "I'm independent…"

 **000**

Meowstic, Poochyena and Chespin all woke up inside a dilapidated classroom. Floating near the chalkboard was Kartana snickering.

"Umm… where are we?" Poochyena asked rubbing his eyes. He then gestured at Kartana. "What the heck is the paper-thin brain doing here?!"

Kartana growled at the dog. "I'm okay with Jangmo-o being sarcastic with Steela but no one sasses me!" Kartana then coughed. "Okay… your torture is surviving school!"

"That's not-" started Poochyena.

"This is an outrage!" exclaimed Meowstic stomping her foot as she rubs the top of the desk. "Dust is collecting on top of all of the objects here… this is unexcusable… just like how Gardevoir is incompetent to lead!"

Chespin chuckled as he sat down on a chair flailing his arms in the air. "School is fun!"

Poochyena gave him a look as he too sat down. "Chespin… by the way you're acting, surely no one would trust you."

"YAY!" cheered Chespin.

"That's a bad thing."

"BOOO!"

"Shut up… we must collect our thoughts to prepare for this challenge," requested Meowstic. The cat turned to Kartana. "Kindly elaborate to us the challenge that we must partake in."

"Well… you must survive school… I'm the teacher." Explained Kartana. He then took out a button. "This button… if even one of you pressed it… bye bye three points."

"Ooh… red!" said Chespin leaning closer.

"Chespin, don't!" chastised Poochyena.

Meowstic took a seat, to her dismay. "Let's just begin…"

 **000**

" **Chespin… stop being a fool," moaned Poochyena.**

 **000**

" **SHINY AND RED THINGS ARE SHINY AND RED!" exclaimed Chespin happily. He then frowned. "They must think I'm stupid… my interests just get the better of me." Chespin looked serious for a moment before sighing.**

 **000**

 **Poochyena sighed. "I don't want to tell but… Chespin is actually the smartest among us… even smarter than Meowstic… it's just… he won't tell me about himself."**

 **000**

 **Meowstic shook her head, arms crossed. "If I had my way, I would've tidied the place a bit."**

 **000**

Sylveon yawned as she sat next to Butterfree. Meowth and Beartic were now both asleep but the two host hadn't bothered on checking up on them.

"Arceus, when will this end?!" moaned Butterfree.

"Don't worry… Magikarp always finds a way," assured Sylveon.

Butterfree blinked. "Magikarp?"

"Well… I worship him," explained Sylveon. "It's quite fun!" She then frowned. "But… I hate the not eating Magikarp part… I live to eat!"

"Shouldn't it be eat to live?" asked Butterfree nervously.

Sylveon shrugged her shoulder. "Well… my mental capacity is low, I admit it but… I don't want others underestimating me, I have my skills."

"Well… I don't think you're stupid… it's just…"

Before Butterfree can finish, Beartic groaned as his hand punched the button.

"Oh no…"

The four were all teleported away… no point in their future.

 **000**

" **I know it's unfair that I'm deducting points," huffed Celesteela. "But… they pressed the button so they must pay the price."**

 **000**

Clamperl and Pikachu were still bickering while Ditto was rolling around, bored.

"JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" groaned Ditto.

 **000**

Alomomola, Monferno and Kadabra all woke up in the Celesteelas girls' cabin. The door was noticeable closed and all the windows were shut.

"Like where are we?" moaned Alomomola.

Kadabra rolled his eyes. "We're in a cabin, you imbecile."

"Don't talk to the pink fish like that," requested Monferno defending Alomomola.

Kadabra rolled his eyes. Monferno was being… Monferno again, thankfully, he was part of his alliance or else he is gone for talking back to him.

Monferno picked up a piece of paper. "Beware of anvils?"

Monferno looked up to find an anvil dangling from a rope. "Oh my, what did I do now?!"

"Get away from there like you're totally going to get squished," suggested Alomomola.

While the dimwits were trying to find a way for Thing A to escape, Kadabra quickly walked towards a bed, sitting down on the bottom bunk. He sighed. He didn't care if the anvil hit Monferno… this was just a challenge.

"I'M GLUED TO THE FLOOR!" screamed Monferno.

Kadabra smacked the side of the bed in annoyance.

CRASH

Kadabra's eyes widened as a bottle fell to the floor, not breaking due to it being made of plastic. He quickly picked it up then removed the lid. He quickly gave it a sniff. A drowsing feeling came to Kadabra. "Sleeping powder…" he muttered. He closed his eyes then hid it… for later purposes.

 **000**

" **Alomomola… you were no better than Klefki… it's time for you to say goodbye," said Kadabra coldly.**

 **000**

Jangmo-o, Zangoose and Scizor all woke up inside a room where Gardevoir's group used to be. To Zangoose's dismay, Jangmo-o was in the same room as her.

The television then turned on. "Hello… I can't be there since I'm with Squirtle, Mimickyu and Venusaur… it's time for your challenge!"

"Yay… another lame challenge," drawled Jangmo-o rolling his eyes. "Arceus, I 'can't' wait."

"Save the sarcasm, Scales," responded Celesteela with a wide frown. She then cleared her throat. "Our first challenge… Scizor, talk."

"Didn't Haxorus-" Scizor covered the dragon's mouth before he can badmouth the host for low originality.

"I talk… you placed me in the same room as the people I trust," pointed out Scizor crossing his arms.

"You trust me… should I be flattered or insulted?" drawled Jangmo-o.

Zangoose slapped him.

"That was boring," commented Celesteela. "… Zangoose… your torture counts for you and Jangmo-o so if you fail… you both fail."

Zangoose gulped then gave a nervous look at Jangmo-o.

"Okay… admit your secret crush," said Celesteela with a mischievous smirk.

"A girl like her… have a crush, how funny." Drawled Jangmo-o.

Zangoose bit her lip. Should she tell?

 **000**

" **Sheesh… I'm not sure if I can tell…" remarked Zangoose looking down at her feet.**

 **000**

Clamperl and Pikachu were now exchanging curses while Ditto fell asleep, tired.

"You don't understand Lady Feebass' kindness!" growled Clamperl bluntly.

"You don't worship that omnipotent Magikarp!" retorted Pikachu.

"I hate you so much!" said Clamperl in a tone different from her usual calm one.

"I hate you more!"

 **000**

Squirtle took one step then shuddered. He turned towards Mimickyu and Venusaur who were talking to each other awkwardly.

"I'm independent," he repeated again and again as he looked at the ground in front of his feet. He couldn't move… he was frozen in place as he can hear the sound of his sweat dripping from his face. "No… why… why can't I...?"

Squirtle fell the ground, defeated. Celesteela shook her head while Mimickyu and Venusaur both gasped. "Sorry Squirtle… but you failed your test."

"Squirtle…" said Mimickyu concerned. "Are you okay?"

Squirtle shuddered then began to cry. "I'm just a coward… a dirty freaking coward!"

"Squirtle…" Venusaur gave the fellow Kanto starter a sympathetic look.

"Okay… Celesteelas lose a point while the Kartanas keep theirs," announced Celesteela eyeing Squirtle, eyes radiating pity.

The three didn't say a word as a wormhole appeared and the three were sucked in.

 **000**

Clamperl's lip curled with resentment as the button on their side rested on her lap. "This is what you get for badmouthing Feebass!"

"Hardeharhar! Magikarp is the only deity in the whole world," retorted Pikachu, hands dropping to his waists.

Ditto rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Guys, can't we just settle this peacefully… like rock paper scissors?" Ditto was the kind of Pokemon that you can never trap in a tight box… he would always find a way to get out… he was an outdoorsy type of Pokemon in the first place. "I'm getting tired just watching you argue that I already fell asleep!"

"No," disagreed Clamperl as she gently caressed the top of the button. "Not until he admits that Feebass is the most hotshot deity… she definitely is!"

"Magikarp is cool, slick and red!" reasoned Pikachu. "Those reasons are suffice to prove my point that Magikarp is the best deity… Feebass would just have to settle for third place after Arceus!"

"But you're yellow… and Feebass is yellow, you should give her justice!" hissed Clamperl.

"I have red cheeks!"

Celesteela suddenly appeared, more tired than usual. She turned to Ditto who was now staring at the ceiling. "How are the two coping?"

"See for yourself," grunted Ditto.

Celesteela turned towards the bickering duo then her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed the button then rapidly pressed it.

Screams from the two covered the entire room (even though Pikachu was electric type). "You keep your point… but stop mentioning… them!"

The three were then sucked into a wormhole.

 **000**

" **Sheesh… of all the Pokemon they could worship, they chose two flopping fishes!" grumbled Celesteela. "They should worship me instead… I have potential!"**

 **000**

" **I need to be more independent," whimpered Squirtle. His face brightened. "Maybe… if I can get friends to help me!"**

 **000**

 **Beartic licked his lips. "I may be the cause of our loss… but I'm also the cause of Meowth's loss of virginity!"**

 **000**

" **I want to use Hypnosis… but why isn't it working?!" moaned Meowth covering his body in fear.**

 **000**

" **Meowth… you PP is already depleted," commented Butterfree, concerned. "You should've brought Ether… I agree… Beartic is scary."**

 **000**

 **Kadabra snickered sinisterly. "We lost points… but I have something better…" Kadabra flashed the bottle of powder then rubbed it. "Framing Alomomola… is now here!"**

 **000**

Jangmo-o and Scizor were both eagerly waiting for Zangoose's answer while Celesteela yawned. "We don't have all day, okay?"

Zangoose nodded hesitantly. "My crush… i-is…" She smacked her cheeks. "Zangoose… you can do this."

"Wow… strong gal has issues," drawled Jangmo-o rolling his eyes.

"Zangoose…" muttered Scizor, arms folded in concerned.

"I can't!" Zangoose stated finally. "He's in this room!" Zangoose covered her mouth in sudden realization of what she revealed. "Oh no…"

"It's obviously Scizor," pointed Jangmo-o rolling his eyes.

Scizor furrowed a brow. "Is that true?"

Zangoose blushed. "I won't reveal…"

 **000**

" **Shiiiitttt… let's just hope that they don't know," growled Zangoose.**

 **000**

" **Zangoose is vulnerable," drawled Jangmo-o. "How unsurprising."**

 **000**

Meowstic's left eye began to twitch as she slumped on her chair, listening to Kartana's insane ramblings.

"One plus one is three… because if there are three ones, there would be four… it's like this, zero, one, two, three… you always start with zero," Kartana's loud and boisterous voice filled the classroom.

Chespin was drumming his fingers on his desk, bored while Poocheyan yawned.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" asked Chespin.

"No!" growled Kartana glaring at Chespin. "As I was saying… toilet paper is made of sand paper…"

"Can't… handle… imperfections… anymore," mumbled Meowstic as her mouth began to foam.

Poochyena gave his teammate a concerned look. "Meowstic… keep it together…we would pull through with this challenge."

Meowstic shook her head in disagreement. "Mmpphh… Kartana is not even a licensed educator… I am not going to bother staying here until he's legal!"

Poochyena furrowed a brow. "I thought you were complaining about Kartana's low knowledge in teaching itself."

"I'm more concerned about his health," admitted Meowstic ashamed. "The chalkboard is so dusty… he might undergo an asthma attack!"

Poochyena face-pawed in response.

 **000**

" **Seriously… she isn't slightly bothered that Kartana is teaching us garbage!" huffed Poochyena. "Meowstic… you are not very practical, are you?"**

 **000**

" **I… need… bathroom!" groaned Chespin. He looked down to find a toilet. "SANCTUARY!"**

 **Before he can go, he was sucked back into a wormhole.**

 **000**

" **Kartana has dreadful cleaning skills," commented Meowstic. "He should really take my advice… I would help him clean the place up… I'm not even sure he's a legal co-host!"**

 **000**

Gourgeist and Gastly were the next to awoken. The duo found themselves in a dark and dreary room. Gourgeist was strapped to a wooden log with ghost-proof chains while Gastly stood next to a lever.

Celesteela stretched as she emerged from a wormhole on the ceiling. "Salutations, are you ready for your tortuous challenge?"

Gastly pouted. "I don't wanna… it's so scary… and cold… and dark!" Gastly shuddered. "All I want is my mommy!"

"Calm down Gastly… everything will be alright," assured Gourgeist struggling to escape from her restraints. She then cocked her head towards the green Ultra Beasts. "Celesteela, can you explain the challenge already? My limbs are getting sore from the restraints."

"Well… the challenge is like that lumber saw challenge," explained Celesteela rubbing the back of her head.

Gourgeist gulped. "If that happened… I would be cut in half like a stick of butter… even if I'm a ghost, that's not fitting for me…"

"Well… we're using Skuntank!" pointed out Celesteela.

A skunk-like creature dropped from a hatch on the ceiling.

"Hiya, I'm Skuntank the intern," greeted the skunk cheerfully.

Gastly paled. "A dark type!" Gastly fainted.

"Boss, is he okay?" Skuntank asked, concerned.

Celesteela sighed. "Let's wait until he wakes up… we have more victims left!"

Gourgeist frowned. "Don't leave me like this… its quite tight… too tight… very tight!"

"Blame Kartana… he was the one brought that," reasoned Celesteela before disappearing through a wormhole.

Skuntank gave the jack-o-lantern a wary look. "So… are you a pumpkin or a squash?"

 **000**

" **I may be a peacekeeper but I have my limits," huffed Gourgeist calmly.**

 **000**

Araquanid and Absol both awoken in the similar room as Gardevoir's group used to be. Araquanid groaned as he laid on his back. Absol shuddered as she covered her ears, trying to cover the sound of Araquanid's loud groans.

Celesteela emerged from another wormhole from the floor. "Salutations… are you two prepared for the intricate and simple challenge that we… ahem, I prepared for you two?"

Araquanid just groaned while Absol stood back, afraid.

"Okay!" enthused Celesteela. Two dartboards suddenly appeared on her appendages. She quickly tacked it to the wall facing the duo. "The challenge is risky darts."

"Oh no… are bombs going to activate if we miss?" whimpered Absol timidly.

Celesteela shook her head. "Even if we begged for that… we stuck with the 'tamer' choice." Celesteela laid five darts each beneath the duo's feet. "If you don't hit the bulls-eye… you're automatically teleported out of here, losing a point for your team."

Araquanid furrowed a brow as he stretched. "If we missed on the first dart, are we teleported out?"

Celesteela nodded. "That's why it's fun! The risks… it makes playing games much easier!"

"By easier, you mean inexplicably difficult, do you?" queried Araquanid pessimistically.

"Oh well… I'll be leaving, more challenges await," said Celesteela before disappearing through another wormhole.

Araquanid quickly ignored his darts then turned to Absol. "Let's ignore the challenge for a while and have a chat… I haven't bonded with anyone yet so it might be worth a try."

"Okay…" stammered Absol. She was new with this. "Umm… why are you so helpful?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Araquanid confused. "I'm just an average joe seeking for new friends."

"You sacrificed yourself to a quicksand," pointed out Absol. "You jumped off of your Wailord to save Chespin… those alone are enough to judge you very helpful…"

Araquanid blushed. "Well… I'm helpful…" Araquanid's face began to sag into a frown. "It's because I have nothing else to show… I'm just a helpful bastard… who would want me as a friend? I was just lucky to be accepted to this freaking show!"

Absol stood up then gave Araquanid a gentle pad on the head. "I… u-understand how you feel…"

"Absol… no one does… I'm helpful… the regular guy you can find everywhere… do you know any teenagers like Gardevoir… Chespin… and you?" Araquanid sat up then hid his face under his legs. "I'm just… helpful… there's no understatements… just Araquanid, the guy who pretty much does nothing but help others."

"But that's a good trait," pointed out Absol truthfully. "You should be proud of who you are…"

Araquanid sighed then picked up a dart. "I guess…"

Absol grinned at the spider, also grabbing a dart.

"Just… do what you can…"

The two darts both drifted through the air, hitting the bulls-eye.

The two both cheered and the green Ultra Beast returned. "Wow… you are very confident that you've won…" She smirked. "You still need four more bulls-eye to win." The Ultra Beast disappeared once more.

Araquanid side, althought he was quite more optimistic. He was smiling at what lies ahead.

 **000**

Meowstic was trembling as she continued to sit down and listen to Kartana's 'illegal' lecture. "Must… stop… illegal… lecture."

Poochyena shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Meowstic… you must shape up… that's where Gardevoir beats you."

Meowstic growled upon the mention of Gardevoir's name. "Do not mention the name of that… she-devil!"

Chespin's eyes began to water. "B-bathroom…"

 **000**

Turtwig, Nidoking, Leavanny and Nidoking were the last Kartanas left for the challenge. They all woke up inside the same room as Gardevoir's.

Leavanny scoffed in disgust. "I cannot showcase my greatness in a dungeon!"

"Toughen up, sweetheart," drawled Turtwig rolling his eyes. "No one would want to watch your shoddy performances… all you need is a keen mind in this world… or else you won't survive."

Nidoking nodded in agreement. "He's right… I'm the combination of brain… and brawn so I believe in his statement… but we need balance…"

Incineroar groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Guys… where are we?"

"Oh… it looks like everyone is awake," came Celesteela's voice.

The television turned on showing the grin of the calm host. "Hello… are you prepared for your challenge?"

"Um… no," answered Incineroar nervously.

"Sshh… the green goblin is talking," shushed Turtwig.

Celesteela coughed, unfazed. "Okay… since we already wasted most of the challenges on the others… you four would take on… the worst Pokemon in the world!"

Leavanny waggled her finger then shook her head. "No matter how scary it is… I won't back down!"

"Me too!" agreed Nidoking. He then muttered under his breath. "As long it's not a Togepi."

A package dropped from a hatch on the ceiling.

"We're not scared of an Arceusdamn package!" exclaimed Turtwig, expressing his obvious distaste.

Two beady eyes peeked out of the box.

"Awww…" gushed Leavanny. "It has cuuuuttteee eyeeess!"

A bug exited the package clicking its pincers joyfully. "Hiya, my name is Dwebble!"

"Eeew…" commented Turtwig. "It's so cute that I might barf."

"Meh… it looks so-so to me," remarked Nidoking.

"Bidoof is scarier," commented Incineroar arms folded.

Celesteela face-palmed. "Aren't you guys scared of it, it's so cute that its disturbing!"

"What are you trying to prove?" asked Turtwig arching a brow.

Celesteela dialed her phone, placing it on her ear. "Hello… animal control… I need a Togepi."

 **000**

Gastly finally regained consciousness and the toothy grin of Skuntank met his eyes. "Oh my… DARK TYPEEE!" Gastly blacked out.

 **000**

" **Gastly Gastly Gastly, we paid Skuntank extra for the torture so please stay awake at least!" expressed Celesteela shaking her head.**

 **000**

" **We lost…" commented Poochyena. "Chespin pressed the button…" Poochyena clenched his fist. "Curse his poor bladder control!"**

 **000**

 **Meowstic rocked herself to insanity. "License… LICENSE!"**

 **000**

Absol began to sweat as her fourth dart landed on the bulls-eye. Next to her, Araquanid managed to complete his challenge.

"Absol… about my past… kindly keep it a secret," requested Araquanid as Absol prepared with her last dart.

Absol nodded then threw her dart.

"Be careful… you might spill," warned Araquanid. "Loose lips… they always cause problems, do they?"

Absol panted as she squinted at her dart that landed on the bulls-eye. "What makes you think of that?"

"Well… there are evil and sinister Pokemon in this world," explained Araquanid. "Not everyone can keep a secret, can you?"

Absol shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not like that… I promise."

Araquanid nodded as a wormhole sucked them towards it.

 **000**

" **Beware Absol," warned Araquanid. "There are a lot of ships to be sunk."**

 **000**

Meanwhile, Nidoking was jumping in fear a Togepi danced in the room.

Leavanny flashed a thumbs-up. "I approve of her dance moves… its original and consistent."

"Get that away from me," snarled Nidoking as he neared the button.

"Don't you dare press that button!" growled Incineroar impatiently. "Do-"

Unfortunately, Nidoking did press the button.

 **000**

" **Incineroar, mind your own business!" growled Nidoking.**

 **000**

Gulpin and Houndoom woke up in the middle of the forest. A forcefield prevented them from leaving.

Kartana floated in front of them. "Your challenge… is to kiss each other on the lips, the end."

Kartana then left the two alone.

Houndoom arched a brow. "What did he mean?"

"We have to kiss… each other," said Gulpin frozen in place.

 **000**

" **Heck no! Just when I'm starting to doubt her!" frowned Gulpin.**

 **000**

Gourgeist and Gastly were both teleported out of their trap.

"That was pathetic," commented Celesteela as she stood with the other contestants.

"You hired a dark type," muttered Gastly still shaking.

 **000**

" **Gastly needs reassuring," said Gourgeist, concerned. "I want him to enjoy his time on the island, no matter how short."**

 **000**

Hypno and Banette were the last Pokemon to awaken. They were inside a prestigious kitchen. A Drowzee passed the two but didn't gave them any concern.

"W-where are we?" asked Banette looking around, nervously.

"W-we… how did they know?" Hypno mumbled looking around in discomfort. His face stiffened. "I know where we are…"

"HYPNO!" chimed in a loud voice.

Another Hypno walked to the scene. Hypno cringed as he hid behind Banette. Thankfully, the Hypno passed through them like they were ghosts.

Hypno Number Two walked towards a Drowzee who was reading a book patiently. The Hypno quickly dropped books on top of the book Drowzee was immersed in. "You need to learn if you want to uphold your family honor."

Drowzee nodded hesitantly. "Yes… father."

"This is Taurosshit!" swore Banette. "That Hypno was a tyrant!"

Hypno looked down at his feet nervously. "Banette… that Drowzee…"

"What about it?" asked Banette arching a brow.

"That's me…" answered Hypno sourly. "I was mentally unstable… because of the pressure my family gave me… they expected me to become what a Hypno should be… liar… conniving… evil… conceited… it really hurt my feelings…"

Banette looked at the floor, nodding as she too understood Hypno's pain. "I… didn't know… I… I'm going to tell you more jokes to brighten up your day!"

Hypno rolled his eyes but deep down, he was smiling. "Thanks… Banette…" He then sighed. "But… you must keep it a secret."

"Of course!" responded Banette, voice wavering. "I'm a good friend… even if you don't enjoy my jokes, I still love you!"

Hypno blushed. "Banette… you were my only friend… I really… appreciate your jokes… you are… you…"

Banette smiled as the two were teleported away.

 **000**

" **How did we did that?" Celesteela asked the viewers. "It turns out that Dialga and Kartana are pen pals… what a scary relationship."**

 **000**

Gulpin leaned against a tree as Houndoom neared him with a seductive smile, licking her lips.

"Come on, Gulpin… you don't have to play hard-to-get," persuaded Houndoom.

Gulpin's feather nearly fell as Houndoom's lips collided with Gulpin's cheek. Houndoom lifted her face from Gulpin's cheek with a playful smile. "Vote for Pikachu, will you?"

"W-what?" asked Gulpin nervously. "Why would I do that? Are you scheming?"

Houndoom shook her head. "It's just… something came up and that electric mouse really needs to go… you don't want to make me sad, right?"

Gulpin sweatdropped. "O-okay…"

"Good," remarked Houndoom stepping away from Gulpin. "I won't kiss you because… of flu season so… we should tell Celesteela…"

Celesteela emerged from a wormhole against a tree. "I'm back… and since you backed out… the Kartanas are the winners!"

The contestants and Kartana fell from a wormhole. The Kartanas quickly cheered.

"Elimination ceremony later!" announced Celesteela as the group separated.

 **000**

Araquanid sighed as he stared at the water from the docks. Calm and soothing… why did it hurt then? Araquanid shuddered. The water scared him… why?

Absol and Chespin both walked towards him. "Are you okay?"

Araquanid nodded then gestured to Chespin. "Why is he here?"

"I just want to see spider!" exclaimed Chespin hugging Araquanid.

Araquanid smiled as Chespin released him from his tight embrace. "Guys… Absol… you mustn't tell…"

Absol nodded as Chespin ran off playfully. "I promise… your secret is safe with me."

 **000**

" **Absol is such a sweetheart," commente Araquanid. "I wish she wins…"**

 **000**

" **Araquanid…" muttered Absol.**

 **000**

Pikachu and Ditto were walking around camp when they stumbled upon Squirtle who was sitting down, frowning.

Ditto tapped the water turtle's shoulder.

Squirtle turned to the blob. "Oh… Ditto… I was just looking for you."

"Why?" queried Ditto arching a brow. "We were just walking around!"

"Well…" Squirtle blushed. "I want to be your friend… you too, Pikachu."

Ditto smiled at the co-dependent water Pokemon then nodded. "Yes… I accept… you are pretty awesome… you should join me and do parkour."

Squirtle politely shook his head. "Sorry… I'm not much into that extreme stuff." He then sighed as he eyed the clouds, deep in thought. "I… just want to learn to do things without any one telling me what to do." Squirtle clenched his fists. "It's just aggravating… being like me… it's getting too old, my friends avoided me… no one wanted to sit with me during lunch… I'm nothing."

"Are you co-dependent?" asked Pikachu nonchalantly.

Squirtle looked around to see if anyone was nearby then nodded. "Don't tell… it might be my downfall… they might think I would be useless."

"Don't worry… with me and Pikachu on your side, you're sure to last!" assured Ditto.

"Yay… friendship," drawled Pikachu lying on the grass next to Squirtle.

Squirtle and Ditto both snickered. Good ole Pikachu.

 **000**

Hypno laid on his bed, mind clouded with thoughts.

He was scared… what if Banette spread his secret?

He shuddered. Time was burning… the elimination ceremony would come soon so he needed to make a choice. He closed his eyes, muttering words.

 **000**

Nightfall came and the Celesteelas were now sitting near the bonfire, awaiting their fate.

"Okay… can I say this but you guys suck!" remarked Celesteela disgusted at her team's performances. "Anyway… I would now award the poffins!"

 **000**

" **Alomomola… my trust ran out," said Gliscor firmly.**

 **000**

" **Pikachu first… then Alomomola," said Kadabra.**

 **000**

" **BEARTIC! WHY IS HE STILL HE HERE?!" growled Meowth.**

 **000**

" **I might as well go with the majority," commented Monferno.**

 **000**

Alomomola, Pikachu and Beartic were in the bottom. Alomomola sighed in annoyance, Beartic winked at Meowth who shuddered and Pikachu's face was deadpan.

"Beartic is still in the game!" announced Celesteela throwing a poffin at the pervy polar bear.

"Pikachu… you're just here while Alomomola… you are pretty much cannon fodder… who leaves then?"

Pikachu yawned while Alomomola sighed. How ironic, the new alliance leader leaving after the old one.

"The one leaving is…"

…

…

"Pikachu… you failed to deliver so you're now out."

 **000**

" **I understand," sighed Pikachu with his head held down. "Kadabra must be really worried… I voted for Beartic… he's a pervert… worse than Kadabra." Pikachu opened his eyes. "I expected an early departure from my arrival on the island…"**

 **Pikachu scowled. "It's disgusting… hopefully, Clamperl won't spread her false religions and I'm okay… Squirtle and Ditto… win for me… beat Kadabra!"**

 **000**

" **Kadabra… you are proving yourself to be a threat," expressed Houndoom with a sinister gleam on her eyes. "However… you are an idiot… you didn't watch out for the true threat to your plan."**

 **000**

As Pikachu walked the docks. Kadabra, Ditto and Squirtle followed.

Ditto turned around. "Ditto… Squirtle… good luck."

Ditto and Squirtle both nodded walking away, waving at the electric mouse.

Kadabra chuckled. "You really think that those two would win… think again!"

Pikachu laughed…

Kadabra furrowed a brow. "Is something wrong with you?"

Pikachu gestured Kadabra to lean closer.

"Loose lips sink ships…"

 **000**

 **End of chapter! Wow… just wow, Pikachu is eliminated. He was the least durable among the duo, isn't he?**

 **This chapter focused on secrets, thus the chapter name. Araquanid… Hypno… Kadabra… all of those events.**

 **However, will Kadabra last bearing a warning from Pikachu?**

 **I hid foreshadows along the chapter… specifically, about three of the Pokemon going to leave in the next ten episodes so watch out for that.**

 **35** **th** **Pikachu (The Mysterious Monolouger)**

 **Oh… he's the first OC that didn't belong to me that gets booted off. Sorry guest for that. He was not the deep character type so he had to go home early.**

 **And also… I'm the one who creates all of their ending clip so hope you enjoy!**

 **000**

 **Pikachu: Review is something Lord Magikarp feeds on!**

 **000**

A Pikachu is standing behind an altar, preaching words of wisdom.

"Lord Magikarp is benevolent and omnipotent," said Pikachu in a solemn voice closing his eyes. He then reopened it. "That's why I'm sure that I would be accepted for the show.

"I would bring my wisdom on Lord Magikarp too," added Pikachu.


	5. All For Nothing

**Another chap but it may be more serious than the last!**

 **000**

Meowth gritted his teeth as he held a cup of coffee, sitting on the steps to the Celesteela boys' cabin. He was annoyed that Beartic ruined his reputation in this competition. Most could probably think that he was just a plaything… but noooo, Meowth can play dirty if he wanted to.

He took a sip then scowled. "If we have another challenge… I'll make sure that Beartic's the one going home… I'm going to personally push him off… he's such a pain." Meowth sighed.

A familiar figure then approached him. It was Kadabra, looking more tired than usual. His eyelids began to sag as wrinkles became prominent on his forehead. "M-Meowth… didn't expect to see you up this early… I thought that you were a late sleeper."

Meowth shook his head then settled his cup down. "I'm just… thinking about stuff… probable nothing." Meowth then turned to Kadabra, brow raised. "How about you? It's quite suspicious that you're up this early…"

"Oh…" stammered Kadabra. "I must've lost track of time… yeah, that's it… its quite difficult focusing with certain issues arising."

"Issues?" asked Meowth, furrowing a brow, confused. "Recently… the island is quite peaceful… unless you count Beartic… he's ghastly and indecent!"

Kadabra coughed. "Well… I have to go… to the bathroom!" Kadabra quickly sped off away from Meowth, turning around for a second before running towards the outhouse.

"Strange…" muttered Meowth. He shrugged his shoulders. "As long as it doesn't concern me… Beartic would become my first target then maybe… I can focus more on this competition."

 **000**

" **I hope he doesn't get suspicious," scowled Kadabra jotting down notes on his palm. "I know that I may look like an idiot but… getting Alomomola eliminated is not my true goal…" Kadabra quickly grinned as he took out the glitter bottle. "I feel like… Sylveon needs to say her last goodbyes."**

 **000**

 **Meowth stroked his chin with a smirk. "You're not the only strategist here…" Meowth shook his head. "Kadabra… your intelligence is not enough to get you far… in fact, it would be your eventual downfall."**

 **000**

Araquanid yawned as he exited his cabin. It was still dark out as the Sun didn't rose yet. He staggered towards the flagpole before sitting down, closing his eyes to meditate.

"Oh… Arceus, why must you make life harder for me… geez… its hard just focusing on this island," muttered Araquanid as his legs shook relentlessly. "I… told my secret and in the end… I didn't get any wink of sleep… geez, why am I so trusting?!"

Rufflet and Chespin both noticed Araquanid's self-ramblings as they both padded towards the spider.

"Are you okay?" asked Chespin, his intense stare boring into Araquanid. "Do not worry, Chespin is here to fix it up!"

Araquanid furrowed a brow as he shuddered from Chespin's creepy stare. "Chespin… Rufflet… are you here to watch me mope?" He then frowned. "I could make a video, if you like."

Rufflet shot the spider a look of disdain. "Obviously not… as a knight of my prestige… I have damsels moping about how they want me… I'm that likable… it is a matter of luck…"

"Rufflet… it's just… you and Chespin were the last people I would see rushing to me, concerned," explained Araquanid.

Rufflet sat down next to the spider, burrowing his face under his legs. "Do not worry… it is modern chivalry… I must follow or else I would be struck down by the Lord Arceus."

Araquanid nodded. "It's just… I told Absol-"

"That you love her!" exclaimed Chespin flailing his hands in the air, as he ran around the area. "I'm supporting your pairing!" His face then stiffened as he stopped on his tracks. "But… be careful of what you may say… it may hurt… or it may cause scars that will never heal… ever." He then smiled brightly. "Nevermind about that! Let's proclaim to Lord Magikarp the new couple!"

Araquanid shook his head, to Chespin's disappointment. "No… we're not that intimate… it's just… I told her a secret… I was just hoping that I can trust her to keep it."

"Secrets, eh?" queried Rufflet solemnly. "I am trustworthy… but I'm not that kind… is there any barter involved with this secret divulging?"

"Barter?" scoffed Araquanid questionably. "I'm not a snake… I told her out of free will… she seems like a trustworthy gal."

"She might be she-witch in disguise," pointed out Rufflet. "You can never expect who are good or bad… that's the difficult part in these type of contests… it's complete and utter garbage…"

"O-okay… Ruff, let's just go get breakfast," requested Chespin squinting his eyes awkwardly.

Rufflet nodded then turned back to Araquanid to bow. "Thank you for having us… we're off now to our next escapade: Kartana's ghastly and awful toxic sludge…"

"Yeah." Agreed Chespin simply. He then rubbed his belly sheepishly. "My tum-tums is begging for food…"

Rufflet and Chespin both plodded towards the mess hall leaving Araquanid alone to ponder.

"All I wanted to do was help…" he muttered to himself.

 **000**

 **Araquanid's eyes darted around the confessional. "Why… what did I did wrong… is helping… wrong?" He shook his head. "T-that's wrong… Absol…"**

 **000**

 **Rufflet sat down on the potty, glancing at the wall nervously. "Why is taking a poo harder than sword fighting… it doesn't make any sense."**

 **000**

Alomomola can't sleep. She just laid on her bed for the past days trying to get decent sleep but alas the glitter addict couldn't sleep. Her powder was all gone… depleted… in medical terms, stolen. The thief didn't even bother to leave the bottle… it was Alomomola's favorite bottle entrusted to her by her equally ditzy but kind friend, Luvdisc.

"Yaaawwnn… I'm so tired but I can't sleep… how ironic," yawned Alomomola. She then turned to see all the other girls, soundly asleep. "Geez… everyone is really lazy… and I hope that like someone returns my glitter soon… its Alomomola fins only!"

She muttered incoherent words as she twisted and turned. "Stupid thief… yawwwnnn, I'm like suppppeerrr tired! Like all of my life force is now sucked by Darth Vader."

Butterfree's eyes fluttered open as Alomomola's random ramblings can be heard throughout the room. Butterfree yawned. "Alomo… can you sleep? It's too early for you to rant."

"Oopsie… I'm just really tired right now… like really tired!" exclaimed Alomomola sitting up to reveal sagging lines beneath her eyelids. "I'm like the kind of girl that loves sleeping but now… I'm really awake… yet sleepy at the same time."

"Well… try to fall asleep so you can have energy for the next challenge," suggested Butterfree turning around from the fish.

Alomomola sighed then laid down, staring at the ceiling wistfully. "Arcy… do you really exist?"

 **000**

Incineroar exited the cabin, head cocked down at the ground, as he sluggishly paced towards the mess hall. He then yawned, desperate for a meal.

"Why is it easier in games?" Incineroar muttered to himself as he found himself standing in front of the mess hall.

He then took one step on the stairs. Soft creaking can be heard. He quickly tiptoed through the steps then stretched. "Man, this is too much exercise for a gamer like me."

As he quietly opened the door, he quickly peered in through a small opening. Chespin and Rufflet were both talking to each. Interest piqued.

Incineroar opened the door, allowing enough space for him to enter. He waved at his comrades. "Good morning, how are you guys?"

Rufflet scowled as he polished his sword with his claws. "Horrible… I recently discovered that claws are not good for polishing… its rather ghastly."

Chespin nodded in agreement as he shoved purple mush into his mouth. Chespin clapped his hands as Rufflet shook his head.

"Chespin, my dear friend, you ate what is known as muck… created by Kartana, who everyone knows… is not a chef," chastised Rufflet, giving his friend a knowing look.

Chespin sighed then pouted. "It's hard… being smart has its consequences while stupidity makes you eat ugly mush." Chespin made a gagging sound. "How I wish that I evolve… maybe, it would be less awkward… and I would be handsome and elegant…"

"Woah woah woah… you sound quite knowledgeable when you phrased that," admitted Incineroar, waving his hands at Chespin. "You and Rufflet are rad people… maybe, we should play online sometime!"

"Co-op?" queried Rufflet stroking his chin with interest. "I may be skillful with the sword… but maybe I can at least utilize a gun, a pistol at the very most."

"Maybe…" said Chespin simply, closing his eyes, hands on his laps. "I cannot comprehend computer games… but maybe it can help us learn a sense of cooperation."

Rufflet blinked. "Chespin… did you eat anything foul? You sound… less unhinged lately." Rufflet chuckled. "Maybe… if you continue with this charade, I can consult your advice on how to woo that sweet fair maiden, also known as Gardevoir."

"Wow… that's one big expectation," chuckled Incineroar causing the bird to scowl at him. "She confiscated my console on the first day just so that I could 'socialize', well, it didn't work."

"Withdrawal?" asked Rufflet as he scooped up a spoonful of mush. "It's quite common for avid gamers… no games for even a minute and they would throw a hissy fit… its n-not like I experienced it before or anything, I just browsed the internet."

"Oh no," gasped Chespin.

"Chespin," chided Rufflet before turning back to the buff tiger cat. "You must enlighten me on how you became that fit… you're a gamer and yet… you're more buff than both of us… and I do calisthenics!"

"That's a lie!" screeched Chespin. "All you did was chant songs to yourself… it was scary." Chespin shuddered.

"It's not scary!" huffed Rufflet. Incineroar snickered at Rufflet's remark.

 **000**

" **Those two are swell folks," commented Incineroar clasping his hands. "When it comes to it… I won't betray them because I'm not that kind of guy."**

 **000**

 **Chespin twiddled with his fingers playfully. "This game is fun!"**

 **000**

" **I feel like disaster would befall this gamer," theorized Rufflet closing his eyes, tarot card on wing. He then opened it, a cocky smile on his face. "With my sword skills and my tarot reading skills, I would surely win!"**

" **You have tarot reading skills?" came a voice.**

" **Ssshhh… I'm trying to impress the viewers," whispered Rufflet as he disposed his cards. "I have no idea how to do it."**

 **000**

Houndoom sautered out of the cabin, as the sun rose in the distance. Houndoom didn't bother waking Gulpin up. She was off to eavesdrop on Kadabra again. The idiot didn't even notice her listening last time and focused on eliminating Pikachu.

"Perfect… I really thought that I would be plotting this early in the game," Houndoom muttered to herself, as she licked her lips. "Thankfully, Kadabra is in the driver seat… for now, someday, Houndoom would be required to boot that yellow imbecile off the island.

She quickly ran towards the forest, as stealthy as a Greninja.

 **000**

" **Kadabra… I know you'll forgive me… after I win the million bucks!" cackled Houndoom rubbing her paws.**

 **000**

Sylveon was skimming through a book, sitting on the steps of her cabin. It was suggested to her by Butterfree and she was quickly immersed. It was entitled "The Hardships of Memory". It was a book of the loss of memory and how to cope without it.

She quickly flipped to the next page, a photo of a beautiful waterfall can be seen on the right page while text covered the left page.

"Wow… this is getting intense," muttered Sylveon as she eyed the photo vividly.

Butterfree and Banette both exited the cabin, noticing Sylveon focusing on the book.

"Oh… Sylveon, I can see that you're eager to read," commented Butterfree scratching her head. "It is one of my favorite non-fiction books… I treasure it because it teaches that regaining your tragic memories is worse than losing all of your memories."

"Spoiler alert," groaned Sylveon. "Dude… I was in the zone, it seemed interesting… the photo was also realistic!"

Banette peered the book from a reasonable distance. "I agree… the photo brings… a lot of memories… it makes my mind stir."

"I see that you also like it!" said Butterfree smiling. "Maybe, I should lend it to you so you can at least catch up and we can discuss it through online forums!"

Banette chuckled dryly. "Y-yeah… it would be great."

Sylveon furrowed a brow. "You look down… did you worship Magikarp already? It soothes my nerves."

"I don't know how that works,' admitted Banette shrugging her shoulders. "I'm just thinking about something… I need to go." Banette carefully walked down the steps, avoiding Sylveon, then paced away from the cabin.

"Something is wrong with her," expressed Butterfree smugly.

Sylveon nodded in agreement. "Everyone knows how to worship Magikarp… she might be a Feebass spy."

Butterfree blinked. "O-okay… I'll be going." Butterfree flew away from the cabin leaving Sylveon alone staring at the book with glistening eyes.

"I'm going to finish this book!" exclaimed Sylveon, determined.

 **000**

 **Sylveon smiled, book on her lap. "This book is so enlightening! Magikarp should read this sometimes… it would improve his preaching skills!"**

 **000**

" **I don't understand Magikarp worshipers," said Butterfree rubbing the back of her head, confused. "Magikarp doesn't seem to possess any supernatural properties… I must read more about that!"**

 **000**

 **Banette hid a frown behind her hand. "How… how did that book know?"**

 **000**

Absol was sulking. She laid on her bed, with the usual expression on her face: depression. Nearby, Gourgeist and Gastly were having a conversation about Gastly's fears.

"So… Gastly, why are you scared of dark types?" Gourgeist asked jotting down notes on a notepad. "You must have some reason to fear them."

Gastly shuddered. "Never mention dark types in front of my face…"

"Let's see your opinion on each dark type!" suggested Gourgeist. Gastly nodded hesitantly. "Sharpedo?"

"A dark t-type and a p-pedophile," stammered Gastly.

Gourgeist cocked a brow. "Sharpedo may be sharks but not all of them a pedophiles!"

"It's in t-their name," explained Gastly. "Sharpedophiles."

"O-okay… let's move on to Incineroar and Absol… they're both dark types and they're both part of our team… you need to say your comments about them."

Absol scoffed as she covered her face with a pillow, trying to block their conversation from earshot.

"W-well… Absol is nice," commented Gastly shivering, chattering his teeth in fear. "And Incineroar tend to be s-scary." Gastly quickly hid under the blankets of a nearby bed. "Maybe they're e-eavesdropping and mistook this as a s-sign of m-mistrust."

Gourgeist sighed then hid her notepad. She carefully approached the ghost to comfort him. "Gastly… you must be brave if you want to get far… enjoy your time here and make friends."

Gasty flashed a wistful look. "If only it was t-that easy…"

Absol sighed throwing her pillow off of her bed. "You need to at least try…" She sighed wistfully. "I also d-desire to be brave… I'm only a walking nervous wreck."

Gourgeist floated towards Absol then gave her a gentle pat. She hummed assuringly. "Absol, you need to vent your feelings, do you?"

Absol nodded. "It's quite hard… I feel like my depression would soon push me off the edge."

"Bond with others… it might help lower your depression," suggested Gourgeist.

"B-but… what if it turns for the worst?" stammered Gastly pessimistically.

Gourgeist grinned. "Then we can learn from our mistakes."

 **000**

" **Gourgeist is right…" remarked Absol trying to flash an optimistic expression, only for her to fail. She sighed in defeat. "Maybe Araquanid might help… we do share a common bond."**

 **000**

 **Gastly shuddered looking around the room warily. "I'm the shyest guy here… who would want to be friends with me?"**

 **000**

Venusaur and Mimickyu sat together again for breakfast. Mimickyu was still frightened from the dinosaur's appearance but is trying to learn how to stop being scared.

"Venusaur… you're so nice," commented Mimickyu. "You always l-listen to me and you always eat w-with me no matter how much I'm s-scared of your appearance."

Venusaur blushed sheepishly. "Shucks… I'm just being my usual self… I have confidence problems too."

Mimickyu nodded her head. "You really are… you inspire me."

Leavanny walked towards the two, tray in hand. She bowed politely. "May I sit with you two? I want to get to know you better."

"Suck-up," muttered Turtwig from another table.

Leavanny coughed. "Can I?"

The duo nodded nervously.

Grinning, the mantis sat next to Mimickyu.

Leavanny struck a conversation with Mimickyu. "Sooo… why are you always wearing that cloak?"

"Attention," mumbled Mimickyu averting her gaze from the mantis.

Leavanny gave her a syphathetic look. She felt Mimickyu… she had experience, after all. "Mimickyu… I too need attention."

"A sexy bug like you..?" queried Mimickyu confused. "Everyone would surely notice you."

Leavanny sighed. "You don't understand… if you're in my shoes… you would how it feels… to be unnoticed by the people who should really notice you."

"Arceus?" Venusaur chimed in.

Leavanny shook her head politely. "It's not like that… it's more complex than that… I was noticed all my life but the people that truly mattered… they…" Leavanny then broke into tears.

"Did we make you cry?" questioned Venusaur, head held down. "If we did… we apologize."

Leavanny shook her head then wiped off the tears. "It's just… I'm just feeling nostalgic for some reason." Leavanny covered her body then shivered. "Its personal matters so let's not delve further with that matter."

Mimickyu gave her a thoughtful expression. "Umm… Leavanny… we would shower you with attention… just like what your parents gave you… undivided attention."

Leavanny cringed at the mention of parents, standing up before padding away from the duo.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mimickyu asked Venusaur, confused.

Venusaur sighed. "I dunno… maybe… she doesn't want to spend time with us."

Mimickyu sighed in agreement. "M-maybe… you're right…"

 **000**

" **We aren't t-that scary," stammered Mimickyu with a hint of confusion to her voice. "We're just… cheering her up."**

 **Mimickyu shuddered. "Did all we did to cheer her up… in vain."**

 **000**

" **Mimickyu looked hurt when Leavanny stormed off," sighed Venusaur, looking down. He looked towards the camera. "I really want to help but… it might not work out well… I'm just one scary giant monster."**

 **000**

 **Leavanny sniffed. "All my hard work to get noticed… I then remember…" Leavanny's face stiffened. "What they never did…"**

 **000**

Squirtle was in dire need of a bathroom. Instinct told him to go to the bathroom but his heart can't follow.

He slumped against the flagpole, tired and uneased.

Clamperl yawned as she approached the turtle, nudging him on the shoulder. "You… seem troubled."

Squirtle sighed then buried his face behind his knees. "Oh… Clamperl… what are you doing here? You're usually asleep, this time of the day."

"Yaawwwwnn… I'm surely tired but my worshiping duties always come first!" explained Clamperl dreamily. "It is what I enjoy with my- yawwwwnnn, religion."

Squirtle furrowed a brow. "Ditto told me that you worshiped Feebass… is that what you're talking about?"

"Feebass… such a beauty… much better than Magikarp," muttered Clamperl half-asleep. "Why couldn't Pikachu- yawwwnn, understand such potential."

Squirtle cocked his head down. "Maybe… I should worship someone."

"Worship me…" yawned Clamperl. "It would be a new experience… zzzzzz…" The clam fell asleep near the turtle.

Squirtle chuckled. Classic Clamperl behavior.

Monferno scratched his head sheepishly as he treaded towards the water duo. "'sup, what are you two rambling on about?"

Squirtle waved at the simian. "We're just conversing with each other…" Squirtle paused. "Monferno, do you mind accompanying me to the bathroom?"

"Bathroom… together, that sounds weird," admitted Monferno rubbing the back of his head. He then nodded. "As alliance mates, I have to stick with you when you're in trouble."

Squirtle grinned at Monferno's kindness, bowing. "Thank you… you are such a good friend." The two ran off towards the confessional, leaving Clamperl alone, sleeping on the grass.

 **000**

" **Soo… Squirtle, why do you need me to go with you here?" Monferno asked turning to Squirtle who was looking at the wall, awkwardly.**

" **Well… I'm not used… to being… alone… all by myself," explained Squirtle, shaking. "My parents tried everything… but nothing worked… I'll be myself… forever."**

" **Do not worry," assured Monferno. "Uncle Monferno is here to remove the stress of your day!"**

 **000**

Ditto was taking notes while sitting on the docks. He was not the type of Pokemon that would take note of his surroundings but due to Pikachu's request, he really needed to.

"Damn it, Pikachu!" cursed Ditto clenching a fisty blob. "How can I tell anyone about Kadabra's deeds if I don't know if they're associated with him…" Ditto paused then stared at the water spread in front of him. "Sigh… Pikachu… why did you have to leave so early? Squirtle… he kept mumbling your name… poor guy."

Ditto sighed. A shadow then appeared next to him.

Turning around, he found Beartic, licking his lips, as he sat down next to the purple blob.

"B-Beartic, it's such a big surprise to see you here not molesting… you really are a downer," expressed Ditto nervously. He never interacted with perverts alone before.

Beartic chuckled. "I'm just admiring the scenery, no need for you to be afraid… today's my day off."

"I didn't know that you pervs got day offs," expressed Ditto stretching out of boredom.

"Well… I need to try new things… Meowth was just a one-time crush… I could get over him," explained Beartic, not blinking as he stared at the water in front of him. "I could get over… e-everything."

Ditto furrowed a brow. "You okay, bro?"

Beartic shuddered as ripples appeared as he dipped his feet into the water. "Pervert… you can see what they can see."

Ditto sighed then left the polar bear alone on the docks.

 **000**

 **Ditto stretched his blobby body as he sighed. "Beartic may be a pervert but… something is definitely wrong with him…"**

 **000**

Celesteela beckoned to Kartana as she stood outside his room in Ultra Space. "Kartana, we must leave… while the contestants of this show are still absent!"

"I know," came a voice from the room, obviously annoyed yet wild at the same time. "They're in Castelia City… so we should learn all of their secrets!"

"Be quick," requested Celesteela eyeing a nearby clock, nervously. "The next challenge is about to begin in thirty minutes… and we're banned here ever since you blew it up."

"Not my fault… I have an explosive personality."

Celesteela sighed.

"HEY… WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" came a voice.

Celesteela cringed.

"Hahaha… you fell for it."

"I'll kill you, Kartana…"

 **000**

Kadabra was a nervous-wreck. He was concerned about Pikachu's warning.

"Ships? What are you warning me about?" Kadabra muttered to himself, stroking his chin in confusion. He shook his head. "Secret… did you squeal?"

Houndoom, who was watching him with interest, muttered curses impatiently. "Just get on with it already…"

Kadabra scowled. "No time to dwell on that… I must plan on eliminating that fairy abomination next… perhaps, I can… frame her." He took out the bottle of powder that he stole. "And… at the same time… Alomomola would also suffer… it's like hitting two birds with one stone."

Houndoom rolled her eyes. "Sheesh… way to be conspicuous…"

Kadabra sighed then stood up. "I'll just think about it… after the challenge… maybe, I can focus by then." Kadabra padded away from the clearing.

Houndoom giggled. "I have new info."

 **000**

" **Kadabra's a dumb genius," expressed Houndoom with a scowl. "He's bound to be eliminated before the merge…" She then giggled. "I know… I'm going to make his allies betray him! I would use brute force if I have to."**

 **000**

Meowstic called Poochyena, Zangoose and Scizor near the mountain area.

"Okay… I called you here for an alliance," Meowstic explained to the others.

Scizor shook his head while Zangoose arched a brow. "Why are you calling an alliance all of a sudden?" She was confused on the reason why Meowstic called them there in the first place.

"Is this about the role of leader in our team?" queried Poochyena kicking the dust. "You know that Gardevoir is a splendid leader."

"Are you with me or are you not?" growled Meowstic. "If you aren't… I'm going to dirty up your place."

Poochyena shrugged. "Anything to get me further."

"Meh…" commented Zangoose. "As long as we target Jangmo-o on the way…"

Scizor sighed.

"Okay… we would be dubbed as Team Perfection!" declared Meowstic cockily. "We are going to vote together and spread our beliefs to our ignorant teammates!"

 **000**

" **Yup… she's still hung about the leader ship thing," remarked Poochyena, looking unimpressed.**

 **000**

 **Meowstic smiled, determined. "With our four votes, we have a chance to kick Gardevoir off of this team!" Her lips then curled into a frown. "That would show who's the better leader…"**

 **000**

 **Scizor huffed folding his claws.**

 **000**

Gulpin was having breakfast I the mess hall. He was ecstatic that Houndoom didn't drag him around for the day.

As he was about to gulp up some mush…

"EVERYONE, PLEASE HEAD TO THE DOCKS FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

Gulpin groaned as he fell to the table. "Can't a stomach be given enough time to eat?"

 **000**

" **I need food," whimpered Gulpin. He then sighed. "I want to raid the kitchen… but I can't do it alone… dammit Celesteela, why didn't you accept any other food lovers?"**

 **000**

The contestants all stood on the docks where Celesteela and Kartana were waiting. Celesteela was patting the top of a large package while Kartana was sharpening himself.

"Cretins, what horrible challenge did you prepare for us this time?" questioned Jangmo-o dryly, earning glares from the hosts… and Zangoose.

Kartana cleared his throat to explain. "The challenge is a combination of animal training, a talent show, a race and an obstacle course… let's just say, it won't be pretty and you all would have a shitty time."

"That's a huge hodge podge of challenges," remarked Chespin. He clapped his hands. "So it would be very fun!"

"There's nothing fun about long challenges," moaned Absol. "I just want to go to bed."

"Too bad," teased Celesteela as she kicked the crate open. "It's time for a new challenge!"

A Feebass and a Magikarp flopped out of the crate, eyeing the contestants with blank and vacant eyes.

Sylveon gasped. "Oh my… why is my lord and savior here?" She bowed down then kissed the wood near the red flopping fish. "Please guide me… in this impending challenge."

"Ahem, the challenge is training your flop to compete in a talent show, an obstacle course and some other things… we would like to call this challenge… Flop Stars!" explained Celesteela.

Ditto groaned as he dropped to the floor. "Man, Magikarp and Feebass traumatized me last time… why are they back now?"

Celesteela smirked. "I expected that reaction… okay… you have to train your flops for… two hours then we'll meet up at the plains area which is on the other side of the forest."

"Umm… what flop would each team use?" asked Meowstic prompting Sylveon to hiss at her. "HEY! It's true, isn't it?"

"No one insults my lord and savior!" snarled Sylveon.

 **000**

" **Sheesh… I didn't know that Sylveon was a Magikarp worshipper," expressed Meowstic sweatdropping. "I'm not letting that imperfection make it to the merge."**

 **000**

"Okay… since the Kartanas won last time, they get to choose their flop star," stated Celesteela.

"We pick Feebass," declared Gardevoir simply.

Clamperl's eyes fluttered open with a yawn. "But why?!"

"You are a Clamperl worshipper," Celesteela pointed out. "Your team would have an advantage with Feebass."

Clamperl sighed. "All my training just to communicate with my lady… it's all useless."

"Okay… that means the Celesteelas would receive the Magikarp… let the training session… BEGINN!" declared Celesteela as the contestant all scattered towards different directions, with the Celesteelas heading to the mess hall while the Kartanas headed towards the mountainous area.

 **000**

Houndoom immediately closed the door to the mess hall as everyone took a seat on one table with Magikarp flopping on the table itself.

"Okay… what would be our battle plan?" Hypno asked his teammates. "We need to win this… I don't want to be part of the team with a losing streak, as long as the distance to the Sun."

Alomomola blinked, rubbing her eyes with her fins. "Like even though I'm tired, I suggest that we should first guarantee the obedience of the Magikarp."

"That's actually a great idea," admitted Kadabra rubbing his head.

"Of course, like I learned it from my glitter gal pals," explained Alomomola, blushing from Kadabra's comment. She then coughed. "Okay… who here likes know how to train Magikarp?"

Sylveon raised her paw sheepishly. "Um… we could always throw the challenge and devour his living flesh… that way, my lord and savior would always be inside of me."

"You poop, dum dum," pointed out Butterfree. "So… we should think of a serious plan if we want to win…"

"Ah!" remarked Sylveon.

"If it's another lame idea, I would kill you," said Kadabra coldly.

"We should give her a chance," cried Squirtle.

Haxorus and Monferno exchanged looks. "No offense but… I don't think Sylveon is capable of formulating an idea."

Monferno shrugged. "Meh, it's not like I could think of a better plan." The simian turned to Beartic. "Beartic, do you have any better ideas?"

"Oh… nope," responded Beartic.

The group hesitantly turned to Sylveon.

Sylveon flashed a toothy smile. "My plan is to convert to worshipping Magikarp and flatter this Magikarp to do our bidding."

Meowth blinked. "Convert?"

"To Magikarpism," gasped Clamperl, with obvious distaste. "Blech, this is why I voted for Pikachu last time… Magikarp is so over-rated!"

"You won't know until you t-tried," stammered Squirtle hiding behind Meowth. 'It's not like anyone has any better idea."

"How about Beartic molests Magikarp to follow-" started Banette.

"NO!" snarled everyone including Beartic.

"Fine… we'll convert," groaned Meowth, unsatified with his decision. "We have no other choice."

"LET'S JUST INTIMIDATE MAGIKARP TO FOLLOW US!" growled Houndoom.

"Ookay… we're all converting then," said Monferno, to everyone's distaste. He then turned to Sylveon. "One question, how do you convert?"

A wide and creepy grin formed on Sylveon's face.

 **000**

" **FML," groaned Hypno.**

 **000**

" **Like I don't know why they're worried," commented Alomomola drowsily. "It's nothing serious… like maybe Magikarp is the best deity."**

 **000**

" **I'm going to pull through with my plan… later," said Meowth in his usual jolly tone.**

 **000**

Meanwhile, near the mountains were the Kartanas forming a circle around a Feebass.

"So… how are we going to train this flop?" Turtwig said sarcastically. "We're bound to lose… we won the last three challenges, for goodness sake and I'm feeling that the writer would make us lose soon because us winning would get redundant soon!"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Okay… that aside, let's listen to suggestions," requested Gardevoir sitting down and leaning against a boulder.

"We could seduce the Feebass… then use its passion for us to compete and win," suggested Leavanny. "I could do the seducting part… I'm known to be an eye candy."

Turtwig rolled his eyes. "Oh please… don't think that you can seduce this Feebass… I'm pretty sure that it's female."

"How about we display sushi made out of Feebass and scare this Feebass into following us," suggested Araquanid. He chuckled. "It would be a blast.

Absol gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Oh… forget what I said," stammered Araquanid nervously.

Mimickyu tottered closer to the water spider. "Um… if you like, I would do your suggestion."

"But where are we getting the sushi?" Incineroar huffed, folding his arms.

 **000**

" **Worse idea ever," commented Jangmo-o.**

 **000**

The Celesteelas were all wearing red robes as they all surrounded Magikarp.

"We must not chant the ancient poem," mused Sylveon.

"Just get this shit over with," growled Clamperl, blushing in embarrassment.

"Karp karp karp karp karp," chanted Sylveon repeatedly.

The others exchanged glances before chanting the poem.

 **000**

" **This is fucking insane," commented Meowth raising his arms. "Oh well… Beartic is going home next…"**

 **000**

 **Clamperl yawned. "That was tolerable… maybe, I might enjoy worshipping Magikarp…" Clamperl shook her head. "Hell no… I'm a Feebass Female!"**

 **000**

Incineroar shuddered as he walked away from his group. He didn't want anything to do with them, they were all insane.

He sighed. But… he really wanted to help his team. He didn't want to look like cannon fodder.

Nearby, Rufflet perched on a branch, preening his feathers. He threw Incineroar a concerned look. "You okay? I can cheer you up with my sword skills!"

"No… I just want to help the team," explained Incineroar pressing his fingers together. "I figured that I may be the weakest link of the group."

"Maybe… we could join forces," suggested Rufflet. "We can also get Chespin to join!"

Incineroar shook his head. "No… I just want to prove myself… I'm a freaking gamer for goodness sake… I should do something else… without my console."

"Let's just go back to the others and help," yawned Rufflet. "Gardevoir might get worried."

"Is she your crush?" Incineroar asked confused.

"Hell no!"

 **000**

" **Incineroar is a cool guy… but you don't go around asking others who their crush is," huffed Rufflet, face flushing in embarrassment. "It's mighty offensive."**

 **000**

 **Incineroar sighed in worry. "I'm quite worried… maybe, I should've agreed with his demands… anything to keep me safe and secure." He shook his head in disbelief. "Unfortunately, this game is not a co-op so I must do it by myself."**

 **000**

Araquanid was trapped. Trapped by a shared secret with Absol. He was feeling frantic as he stood outside the mess hall. They were all waiting until the Celesteelas were finished. They were going with his plan to scare the Feebass with sushi and cannibalism.

"When are they going to finish in there?" groaned Turtwig out of boredom. "This plan is sure to fail… so let's try another."

"Hush child, we must be open to ideas," said Gardevoir in a hushed tone. "Perhaps, the Feebass would follow us."

"Yup, we do have fifty percent chance of success," added Chespin.

"I don't like our chances," muttered Nidoking, folding his arms.

"Well… you should all follow me and we'll succeed," boasted Meowstic. "I have all of the skills required in a leader… I'm also diverse."

"Gardevoir is d-diverse too," pointed out Absol lying down on her back. "If she's assigned to be leader, we shouldn't complain or else it would lead to our eventual loss."

"W-we also won thrice already," stammered Mimickyu nodding in agreement. "Gardevoir is the b-best leader that we can ever h-have."

"Well-" started Jangmo-o only for Zangoose to hold his neck to strangle the scaly dragon.

"If you're saying something pessimistic, I would shove your tongue into your own ass," growled Zangoose.

"I would prefer yours," drawled Jang-mo rolling his eyes as Zangoose dropped him hard to the floor. "And ouch, you should really be gentle."

Zangoose huffed and looked away. "Prefer mine… yeah, right?!"

"Ookay… let's just continue to wait," proposed Gardevoir before humming to herself.

"It's not like we have any other better ideas," sighed Nidoking. "Well… let's just hope this works or the water spider gets the boot."

Araquanid gulped before nodding hesitantly.

"Don't threaten him," requested Venusaur. "Araquanid is fragile…"

"Fragile?" asked Araquanid.

Venusaur nodded making Araquanid gulp.

 **000**

" **Venusaur… how would you know… about 'that'?!" muttered Araquanid sweatdropping. "No one should know… it isn't common knowledge, after all."**

 **000**

" **Ummm… I don't know why… but Araquanid shares the same symptoms I possessed after the incident… did something similar happen to him?" Venusaur asked himself.**

 **000**

Clamperl growled to herself as she offered flowers to the flopping Magikarp. "This doesn't make sense… this flop of a fish is just scamming us… along with this ribbon disciple."

Sylveon sighed. "Clamperl, you must calm down… Lord Magikarp can detect bad vibes… you must clear your thoughts before you can offer… it would increase my- I mean, our lord's savior."

"When will we actually get some results?" Meowth asked as he handed a basket of fruits to Haxorus. "I'm feeling like we're taking too long with this… I think, we should start training Magikarp."

"Lord Magikarp," said Sylveon emphasizing with the word "lord". "Don't forget the lord… Lord Magikarp might punish you for your blasphemy and sacrilege."

"Like, is this lord going to cooperate?" asked Alomomola confused. She then yawned. "I need some shut-eye, like my beauty is fading before my eyes."

Sylveon kissed the fish before turning to Alomomola. "Alomomola, my pretty… you should understand for you're the daughter of my lord and savior."

Kadabra blinked before rubbing his eyes vigorously in disbelief. "Alomomola is not the daughter of a stupid fake deity, she's just a regular flopping fish."

"She's not a flopping fish," disagreed Meowth glaring at Kadabra. "She's her own person so it would depend on her on what she wants to be."

"And I like want to be the daughter of my lord," squealed Alomomola with glee. "Surely, he would have a never-ending supply of high-brand sleeping powder and tubs of glitter… and butter!"

"Oh no… 'Lord Magikarp' influenced our friends for the worse," gasped Banette inserting air quotes in saying Lord Magikarp. She then chuckled. "This is proof that the viewers don't give a shit about our suffering."

"She's already bad before," remarked Houndoom rolling her eyes. "She just became… worse."

"My lord awards swag to his followers!" protested Sylveon setting down canned good near the fish. "So… we should do his bidding and he would award us with what we deserve."

"One question, how are we getting unlimited offerings without going outside?" Butterfree asked, confused.

"It's called the 'Plot Devise Conspiracy'," explained Gliscor smiling. "Objects suddenly appear in places to help us move on with the plot without any difficulty."

Butterfree blushed. "It's so nice that you're happy again."

"Well… I cleared my mind a bit," explained Gliscor, blushing as he rubbed his back with his stinger. "I feel better… but the distrust is still lingering on my mind."

"Distrust?" Kadabra interrupted, smugly. "Kindly elaborate… surely, I can help."

"Stay away, you jerk," hissed Ditto walking by the Fang Scorp Pokemon. "No one wants you butting in."

Kadabra stormed off, glaring at the blob on the way.

Ditto sighed before turning to the duo. "Never trust him… he's bad news."

"Who?" asked Butterfree, interest at its peak.

"Kadabra," whispered Ditto so that no one can hear.

 **000**

" **I don't get why Ditto is suspecting Kadabra… sure, Kadabra is not modest but we can't make assumptions out of prejudice," sputtered Butterfree, closing her eyes to think.**

 **000**

" **Hmmm… maybe, this would help me regain trust in Alomomola," muttered Gliscor.**

 **000**

" **I hope that they can be trusted," stammered Ditto nervously. "And Pikachu… I hope that you're watching this… send me a letter to help or else I'm screwed if Kadabra has associates!"**

 **000**

Incineroar returned to his team, who were still waiting near the mess hall.

Incineroar furrowed a brow, folding his arms. "What are you all doing here? We should be training our Feebass?"

"Well… we're still exploiting Araquanid's suggested," explained Leavanny. Leavanny frowned. "And they said that seducing the Feebass was farfetched… this is way over the top."

"No, it's not," retorted Nidoking. "Intimidation is not farfetched… it's quite effective, if you must ask."

"Umm… I t-think that this would never w-work," stammered Mimickyu nervously.

"Don't be a pessimist," assured Gourgeist. "We still have a lot of ti-"

"TWO HOURS REMAINING!" came Celesteela's voice through the intercom.

"Oh no… we're going to lose this," shrieked Gastly floating around frantically. "I don't want to vote off one of us… oh my!"

"Gastly, calm down," intoned Gourgeist holding the ghost in an attempt to restrain him. "You're just increasing your stress levels."

Gastly blushed as he eyes Gourgeist's limbs. "Um… this is too close…"

"I'll buy you a condom, if you want," chortled Chespin. "Then, you can start… touching each other's parts."

"No," said Jangmo-o, simply.

"B-but… maybe, we should train Feebass while waiting," agreed Venusaur.

"One question, where is Feebass?" asked Nidoking.

The Kartanas all looked around frantically and he was right. Feebass was nowhere to be found.

"Did s-someone eat her?" asked Mimickyu clenching her heart in fear. "D-don't eat me t-too… I'm too c-crispy."

"Mimickyu, no one would just eat Feebass… she's not that delicious," pointed out Leavanny, attempting to reassure Mimickyu. "Maybe… she just went to pee and that's the reason why she's not here."

"Pee?" asked Incineroar. "I don't think that's what happened… we need to find her quickly or else we'll lose our chance at victory."

"Oh, someone is being cooperative this time," drawled Jangmo-o folding his arms. "You didn't do any shit last challenges… so you shouldn't just order us around."

"I was cooperating last time… Nidoking was the reason why I didn't garner a point," fumed Incineroar clenching his fists. "What's your problem? WE WON FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

"Chill," said Gardevoir. "We need to work hand in hand in order to emerge victorious."

"I don't care," grunted Incineroar stomping on the ground. "I'll be searching for the Feebass while you all grumble to yourselves." The tiger cat soon stomped off towards the forest leaving everyone speechless.

"That was abrupt," commented Araquanid hiding a smile behind his feelers. "Well… I feel like we should at least give him a chance… he did voice out his comments."

"He goes home if we lose," muttered Nidoking. "It's not my fault Togepi are too scary."

"Togepi?" chuckled Poochyena. "That's quite pathetic… you're two times bigger and scarier than it… why the hate?"

"It's personal," muttered Nidoking looking away.

"Yup… you're mentally unstable," drawled Turtwig rolling his eyes. "You fell off the deep end."

"I'll end you!" threatened Nidoking.

"Um… I'll leave them b-be," stammered Mimickyu wobbling towards the forest. Venusaur, Absol and Gastly followed suit.

 **000**

" **They are all selfish pricks," growled Scizor. "Incineroar did nothing wrong… he just spoke his mind… then again, everyone here is inconsiderate!"**

 **He then frowned. "It seems like my silence needs to end… my team needs to learn."**

 **000**

" **Another reason why I should be leader," muttered Meowstic. "Gardevoir can't even keep her team in check… she's just one pathetic excuse of a leader."**

 **000**

 **Poochyena chuckled. "This shows that most of this team are weak-minded... it's such a laugh!"**

 **000**

" **Argument!" cheered Chespin flailing his hands in the air. "It sucks but it is needed."**

 **000**

" **Oh my… they are fighting this early… I don't think I'm strong enough to stop it," gulped Gardevoir in worry.**

 **000**

Alomomola yawned as she continued to chant the ancient poem while dancing around the Magikarp. She noticed the other's irked expressions. Her eyes then focused on Ditto.

An idea formed on her little head. "Guys, I have like a very huge idea!"

Clamperl yawned as she turned towards the pink fish. "Do tell… worshipping and pampering this false god… is very tiring… I just want to rest and lounge."

"You just hate worshipping your lady's competition," chuckled Beartic. "Don't worry… you'll soon get over it."

"Shut up!" snarled Clamperl, eyes fluttering open. "Never ever think of that… I won't get over it! My lady would slaughter me!"

"Just elaborate with your idea," requested Hypno stopping to rest.

"Well… like, I was just looking at Ditto when like I have sorta an idea, why don't we like make Ditto shapeshift into a Magikarp and like complete the challenge for us," explained Alomomola.

"That's actually a good idea," admitted Houndoom stroking her chin.

"Well… Ditto, would you do it?" Gulpin asked turning to the blob. "I just want to eat already, I'm famished!"

"I have arugula," suggested Banette chuckling.

"Rabbit food! I'm not a rabbit," retorted Gulpin.

"Like… we should ask Ditto if he would want to transform," uttered Alomomola.

Ditto sweatdropped. "W-what? I don't want to transform… let's just continue worshipping the fish."

"Ditto," Meowth wheedled coldly. "You need to do this so we can win… unless you want to be voted off."

Ditto gulped. "B-but… that's not rad… it's not a good decision… it's something y'all would regret."

"Like… I think he's saying something," expressed Alomomola twiddling with her fins. "Like, we need to hear him out before we sorta reach a consensus."

"Well… that's fair," pointed out Hypno. He shook his head. "But it's a risk we have to take… so Ditto would have to transform."

"Hypno… don't," pleaded Banette. "You don't want to force someone… even if we win… it would damage Ditto forever."

Hypno stared at Banette's glistening eyes. He sighed. "O-okay… let's listen to what Ditto has to say."

"You pansy!" growled Houndoom. "Ditto is a surefire way to win this challenge and you're supporting his lame idea to not win… we'll lose, you know it!"

"Shut up, bitch," growled Monferno behind clenched teeth. He then sighed. "Um… I may not know much but… forcing Ditto to transform is not the only way to win this challenge."

"Are you s-saying we should c-continue worshipping Magikarp?" asked Squirtle nervously avoiding everyone's cold stares. "No offense… b-but, Magikarp spooks me."

"Yeah… at least, Feebass is warm and caring," added Clamperl. "It's just so- yawwwwwn, tiring."

"Well… Alomomola can seduce Magikarp," suggested Beartic with a smirk.

"Oh… that's a plan that obviously won't work," drawled Kadabra rolling his eyes as he continued to jot down notes on his leg. "We need to be logical…"

"Sooo, Ditto has to transform, no biggie," giggled Houndoom in a sinister tone. "It's not like it's going to hurt anyone."

"No… I c-can't," stammered Ditto. The blob then glared at Kadabra. "Kadabra could just hypnotize Magikarp… just… don't let me transform."

"I don't know what to do," cried Squirtle falling to the floor.

"Persuade him… you are his friend," wheedled Kadabra glaring at the blue turtle. "He won't listen to reason… but maybe, you can knock some sense to him."

"B-but," protested Squirtle.

 **000**

" **What should I do?!" whimpered Squirtle, setting his hands on his lap. "Why am I so e-emotionally weak?"**

 **000**

" **Squirtle better do this… or else, he'll follow that blob nuisance," scowled Kadabra. "And… I would push him off the docks!"**

 **000**

Mimickyu, Absol, Venusaur and Gastly were all walking around the forest, trying to find Feebass and attempting to escape the chaos ensuing on their team.

"Sheesh… w-why are they so scary w-when they argue?" whimpered Gastly as he floated under a branch. "It m-makes me wanna cry."

"Most of them are jerks," pointed out Absol jumping over a regular-sized stone. "So, it's natural that this would be common… though, can't they at least get along?!"

"Well… some of them have issues," explained Venusaur as he stopped by near a bush. He quickly searched the bush, frowning when he didn't find anything. "Anyhow, where the heck is Feebass? And where is Incineroar?"

"W-well… maybe, t-they are too deep into the f-forest," suggested Mimickyu clasping her hands as she shuddered. "I j-just hope that we don't find any m-monsters."

An idea formed on Venusaur's head. He smiled to himself before turning to the others. "Guys, I have an idea!"

"Does it involve d-death?" queried Gastly hiding behind a tree. "If it is, I d-don't want to j-join."

Venusaur shook his head. "We can form some sort of… group."

"An alliance?" Absol asked, looking at the dinosaur with blank eyes. "Those types of groups are usually evil and malicious…"

"Well… it's more like, we'll hang out with each other as friends and vote with each other," explained Venusaur. "And if anyone is hesitant, no… I'm not evil… I'm sometimes shy… just like you guys."

Absol closed her eyes to think. Mimickyu sat down and fiddled with her cloak. And Gastly was rambling to himself.

"What are they thinking about?" Venusaur thought to himself. He gulped. Maybe, they would refuse because he didn't have potential to do this.

Absol sighed before nodding. "We're friends… so I would join the group."

"Me too," Gastly and Mimickyu both sputtered simuntaneously.

Venusaur sweatdropped. He didn't expect them to accept. He sighed. He didn't want to let them down… like he did when…

"Okay… let's think of a name," intoned Absol nervously. "I'm quite new with this… bonding with others, I don't go out that much."

"How about the Timidity Trio?" suggested Mimickyu wobbling as she shook nervously.

"We're f-four here," retaliated Gastly politely. "How about the Shy Squad… or the Cautios Crew… we can also replace Trio with Team."

"Does it have to be an alliteration?" Venusaur asked.

"It's c-catchy," explained Absol.

"Ookay… we'll go with Shy Squad," announced Venusaur.

"Umm… I hope that t-this would w-work," stammered Mimickyu as she leaned against a tree. "I d-don't want all of them to belittle us."

"They won't," assured Venusaur with an unsure expression. "W-we can help the team out in many ways."

 **000**

" **Venusaur s-sounded unsure," blustered Gastly nervously. "I'm n-not so sure we can l-last…" He then flashed a hopeful yet nervous expression. "B-but… at least, I would have friends…"**

 **000**

" **I guess numbers are handy…" Absol muttered to herself closing her eyes. She then sighed as she reopened her eyes. "I just wish… Araquanid was part of the alliance… he grown on me."**

 **000**

Incineroar cursed to himself as he stepped on a twig which caused a snapping sound. He was oblivious of where Feebass could actually be… but, he won't give up. He was sure to be eliminated if they lost… especially after his rant.

Rufflet shook his head as he perched on a branch nearby. "Incineroar… heed my advice and form an alliance with me… rather, we shall call it the Round Table."

"I don't care about round tables," growled Incineroar turning to the bird holding up a fist. "I need to win this for our team… or else… I would get the short end of the stick."

"You know that's hypothetically incorrect," pointed out Rufflet, furrowing a brow. "I'm quite sure… that the length of a stick… is the same for all ends."

"It's a metaphor," groaned Incineroar stomping forward.

"Well… I wish you luck on your quest… but, it won't end well," warned Rufflet before taking to the skies.

Incineroar rolled his eyes. How would he know? He had enough knowledge from his games. He gritted his teeth as he ran forward, deeper into the woods.

 **000**

"W-what?" questioned Squirtle, taking a step backward, back now leaning on the table. "I c-can't just do that… Ditto is my friend. If h-he refuses… we s-shouldn't force him."

"NO!" growled Kadabra stomping his foot, startling Squirtle in the process. "That's the point of friendship… you use it to make it further in the game we call, life!"

"T-that's wrong," protested Squirtle.

"Stop… your argument is desecrating Magikarp's sacred shrine," begged Sylveon kneeling on the floor. "If you continue this… Magikarp would struck you down… and me, because of association."

Kadabra ignored Sylveon's pleas as he approached Squirtle with a sinister smile. "Do you know what I do to disobedient children? I castrate them… and confine them to a body bag, for life."

"Like… stop," snarled Alomomola drowsily. "You should like be considerate with Squirtle."

Kadabra coughed before regaining his composure. "Oh… I don't know what came over me."

Houndoom giggled. "You shouldn't stop… I never seen a Squirtle in a body bag before… but maybe… you can consider… for little ole me."

Kadabra rolled his eyes before backing off from Squirtle.

"Stupid," Haxorus muttered to himself as he glared at Kadabra.

"ONE HOUR REMAINS!" chimed in Celesteela's voice through the intercom.

"Okay… maybe, we should start the training," suggested Hypno nervously. "We're running out of time."

"Yup… I also need to eat… I skipped meals since this challenge happened," agreed Gulpin cocking his head down in sadness.

"No…" they all heard.

They all turned to Ditto whose eyes were red from crying. "Okay… I would transform… to fulfill this team's selfish demands."

"Ditto," muttered Butterfree worriedly. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah… it might end up awry," agreed Gliscor holding Butterfree closing to him. "We don't want to risk this… let's be cautious and train our Magikarp."

"Bah… you guys are weak… the blob is finally doing something useful… let's let him do his thing!" growled Kadabra with a scowl.

 **000**

" **Kadabra… you're terrible at being subtle," giggled Houndoom. "Then again… I do show my borderline pyscho personality… but… Kadabra's worse…"**

" **Oh well… I could persuade everyone to keep him in," said Houndoom in a sing-song tone. "I need a shield… and a bulky shield like him is VERY essential!"**

 **000**

Ditto sighed. "I hate to agree with the scumbag… but, I have to do this… so that, I can prove myself…"

"B-but," protested Banette. "This is no joke… this is one-shot… when you start… you can never go back to start… ever…"

"I feel like this wouldn't have any side effects," exclaimed Monferno with optimism.

"Don't be so sure of that," sighed Butterfree glumly.

Ditto took a deep breath as his form started to change… until he was now a red fish that resembled the one on the table.

"False Magikarp!" hissed Sylveon causing Clamperl to nudge her in annoyance.

"Karp?" asked Magikarp flopping on the floor.

"Ditto… we know you can talk," remarked Gulpin chomping on a cookie that he retrieved from the kitchen. "There's no need to be shy."

"Karp?"

"This is not funny," huffed Hypno. "It's as stale as Banette's half-baked puns!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," giggled Banette.

"Karp?"

"G-guys… I think, this is the r-reason why he refused to t-transform earlier," stammered Squirtle. "He… has different p-personalities f-for any f-form he transforms into."

"Like… if he transformed to like, let's say Alomomola, he would act different too?" Alomomola asked in confusion.

Squirtle nodded making everyone gasp.

 **000**

" **SHIT! He's acting not like Ditto… but his Magikarp persona… this is nuts!" gaped Meowth.**

 **000**

" **Wow… and I thought, I had issues," commented Beartic.**

 **000**

"EVERYONE, THE CHALLENGE WOULD NOW BEGIN! PLEASE HEAD TO THE PLAINS AREA!" requested Celesteela through the intercom.

"Fuck… we don't have Feebass yet," cursed Nidoking.

"Bass?"

The group looked around frantically before their eyes all focused on the Feebass now lying on the opposite side of where it was originally.

Nidoking face-palmed. "This is the dumbest thing we've ever done!"

Just then, Venusaur's group, Rufflet and Incineroar all emerged from the forest.

Incineroar quickly gaped upon the sight of Feebass. "I searched everywhere… and he was just here! This is so unfair!"

"Incineroar… calm down," advised Araquanid fiddling with his feelers. "Let's just head to the plains… Celesteela and Kartana must be waiting."

"Nah!" drawled Jangmo-o. "I prefer to make them wait… it's not like we would be disqualified."

"TARDINESS MEANS DISQUALIFICATION!"

"Dammit," grumbled Jangmo-o.

"You're too insulting… it's a mystery why they didn't decide to disqualify you yet," scoffed Zangoose as she stood next to Scizor. She then turned to the red metallic bug. "Let's go ahead… I don't want to stay behind and listen to sassy scales and his complaints."

Scizor nodded before following Zangoose towards the forest.

"Gardevoir… first one to the plains is the best leader," suggested Meowstic.

"I don't-"

Meowstic quickly teleported away towards the plains.

"Oh well…" muttered Gardevoir.

Gourgeist gave her a look. "Don't worry… let's just go…"

Gardeovoir nodded as she and Gourgeist followed Venusaur's group into the woods.

 **000**

" **I feel like… I should give Meowstic a chance to lead," mumbled Gardevoir looking at the floor somberly. "Maybe… it would teach her a lesson."**

 **000**

The contestants were all grouped into their teams as they stood in front of the two hosts.

"Are you guys ready for the real challenge?" Celesteela asked the contestants, receiving unenthusiastic cheers and an enthusiastic one from Monferno and Chespin. "Okay… the first part would be the race!"

Kartana drew a line at one area then drew another one nearby.

"Okay, the race would span over twenty meters… winners would win a point for their team." Explained Celesteela. She then arched a brow. "Before I could forget… where's Ditto?"

Butterfree sighed as she gestured to a Magikarp flopping about.

"Okay… that isn't allowed so you would use your official Magikarp."

"Dammit," cursed Kadabra.

Incineroar gulped as he set the Feebass at the starting line while Sylveon placed the Magikarp right next to it.

"Okay… let the race… BEGIN!" announced Celesteela as Kartana shot a gun at the air, signaling that the race has begun.

Feebass quickly flopped forward while the Magikarp just… flopped in place.

"Oh Arceus… move!" groaned Meowth.

"We should give him… words of encouragement so that he would speed up," explained Sylveon solemnly. "That way… our Magikarp would be as fast as Deoxys-S… and we would earn a point."

"Fine," moaned Clamperl. "But we won't like it…"

"Umm… I love the color red so like I love you too Magikarp!" cheered Alomomola eyeing the Magikarp that was still flopping on the starting line.

The Feebass was almost close to the finish line…

"MAGIKARP IS THE BEST LORD AND SAVIOR EVER!" cheered the Celesteelas with little enthusiasm.

The Magikarp quickly teleported to the finish line.

"W-what just happened?" queried Leavanny rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "Magikarp can't learn how to teleport… can it?"

"Okay… strangely, the Celesteelas earn a point," stated Celesteela still shocked from the outcome. "Ookay… let's move on to the next fun challenge… an obstacle course!"

"I'm jumping for joy," drawled Jangmo-o rolling his eyes.

"We would appreciate it if you're more… excited for the challenges," huffed Celesteela in annoyance. "Okay… follow me, everyone."

The campers followed the hosts towards a mini obstacle course, small enough for the flops to compete in.

"Okay… the course is simple, the first obstacle is to swing across that vat of acid with a seemingly weak rope," started Celesteela gesturing to a vat of acid. Above it was a swinging rope that looked like it may snap.

"I d-don't think t-that's safe," sputtered Squirtle, paling at the sight of the acid.

"Of course, it isn't!" chuckled Kartana. "If it wasn't… what kind of show would this be?"

"Ahem… can you kindly let me continue?"

"Yes, madame," said Poochyena sarcastically.

 **000**

" **First Jangmo-o and Turtwig… and now, Poochyena!" fumed Celesteela, annoyed. "Next thing I know, Alomomola would smack talk me or something!"**

 **000**

"Okay… after swinging across the acid, they would have to climb up a rope… which is hanging over a vat of acid," continued Celesteela pointing to another vat of acid, somewhat smaller than the first so that the fishes can jump over it towards the rope… that was as strong as the first one. "After climbing… flop forward… and slide down." Celesteela gestured to the slide that leaned against the second platform leaning to the bottom platform. "Finally… they would have to dodge… ketchup and make it to the other side where a button would be placed… first flop to press the button would earn a point for his/her respective team."

"I don't think our flops would be capable of doing that," remarked Meowth eyeing the course in worry.

"Karp?"

"And also… how do we revert Ditto back to Ditto?" Hypno asked.

"I'll tell… after the challenge. Okay… flops, take your positions!" requested Celesteela as the two flops were placed at the starting line. "Let the course… begin!"

Magikarp flopped forward one inch while Feebass followed suit.

"This would be veeeerrry loooongg," chuckled Banette turning to Hypno.

 **000**

" **Not funny," commented Hypno, crossing his arms.**

 **000**

Several minutes later, the two flops reached the vat of acid. Magikarp jumped high, mouth grabbing on the rope to prevent himself from falling into the vat of acid.

Feebass paled as she eyed Magikarp ahead of her. "Shit… no way, I'm going to let you win again!"

Clamperl blinked. "Did that Feebass… just talked?"

Magikarp quickly landed on the ground on the other side of the vat of acid. He smirked at the Feebass. "You would always lose… you lost once… who says you wouldn't lose again?"

Feebass scowled as she jumped high, attempting to grab onto the rope… unfortunately, her grip wasn't too tight and she fell to the vat of acid, to everyone's surprise.

"Did… she… just… die?" gulped Rufflet. He shook himself. "Nonsense… that's not true."

"Guys… look, something is glowing!" pointed out Chespin gesturing at the vat of acid as Feebass emerged from the acid, unscathed.

"It really is a goddess!" gasped Sylveon.

"No, it isn't!" retorted Kadabra, still focusing on Magikarp who was now climbing the rope above a vat of acid.

"Like… go Magikarp, I'll support you with all my heart," squealed Alomomola. "Pick up the like… pace!"

Magikarp winked at Alomomola as he reached the top of the rope on the second platform. Feebass was still struggling as she climb the rope while Magikarp slide down the slide.

"Fuck this, it's obvious who would win!" growled Jangmo-o.

"Patience," said Zangoose rolling her eyes. "We didn't lose yet."

Feebass reached the top of the rope. She hastily flopped towards the slide before sliding down. She glared daggers at Magikarp who was struggling to dodge the ketchup.

"It looks like Feebass is catching up," pointed out Gulpin as he shared a bag of cookies with Monferno.

Magikarp yelped as he was hit with ketchup.

Feebass closed her eyes as she flopped through the ketchup-stained area, she didn't even bother to dodge the ketchup.

"Lord Magikarp!" squealed Sylveon, nearly fainting from the shock of Feebass of overtaking Magikarp.

BUZZZZZZ!

Feebass continued to pant as she pressed her fin against the button. "Never-going-to-do-that-again."

"Okay… Kartanas earn a point so… each team has one point," declared Celesteela. "Okay… time for the final challenge that would determine the victor of this challenge."

"Just get on with it already," drawled Jangmo-o. "We have things to do."

"Okay… just follow me," requested Celesteela as she led the campers to an area where a stage was set up… a mini-stage. Multiple lawn chairs faced the chair.

Celesteela cleared her throat as she turned to the campers. "This challenge would test your flop's obedience and talent… this would be worth two points… a tie would mean… we would have a tie-breaking round which would determine which team would win or lose."

Incineroar gulped. They needed to win this.

"Okay… flops… and one specific member of your team needs to be with your flop for the obedience round!" explained Celesteela cheerily. "I pick… Incineroar for the Kartanas… and Ditto for the Celesteelas!"

"Welp… we're screwed," groaned Kadabra.

"Okay… Celesteelas would go first," requested Celesteela sitting down on a chair next to Kartana.

Magikarp and Ditto both flopped onstage.

"Karp?"

Magikarp sighed then rolled on the floor.

"Karp-what the?!" Magikarp turned back to Ditto with a spooked expression on his face. "Woah… what just happened?"

"We have a challenge to do," said Magikarp in a sophisticated and condescending manner.

"Oh… um… give a lecture, I guess?" ordered Ditto, rubbing his head.

Magikarp nodded before turning to the audience. "Okay… my lecture is about-"

 **000**

"-and that's why you should never use herbal medicine," finished Magikar, bowing.

Celesteela yawned. "Well… that was interesting… your obedience… is showing so… I would give you a point… but no point for talent."

"But-"

"I consider the lecture as your talent," explained Celesteela. "… and it was really long and boring."

Ditto and Magikarp both sighed as they left the stage.

 **000**

 **Sylveon scratched the side of the confessional vigorously. "My lord is very talent… the nerve of them, giving him no point for his amazing lecture."**

 **000**

 **Clamperl yawned. "I feel… like Sylveon got pissed off recently."**

 **000**

"Okay… Kartanas, you're next," declared Celesteela. "You need to earn two points to win…"

Incineroar looked at his team nervously before picking up Feebass. He then stepped onstage, swallowing a lump on his throat as he turned to the audience.

"Umm… sit,"

Feebass scoffed. "I can do better than just 'sit'" Feebass quickly rolled around, jumping around and performing pirouettes.

"Okay… no point in obedience… and talent too," announced Celesteela. "She's too… robotic and artificial… we need to be natural, people! Which means… the Kartanas would be going to their first elimination."

The Kartanas all looked at each other nervously.

"Okay… meet me later at the bonfire for the ceremony… I would sleep," requested Celesteela as she and Kartana disappeared into a wormhole.

"What about these f-" started Jangmo-o only for Feebass and Magikarp to teleport away.

"Like that was so rad," commented Alomomola. "I got like his autograph."

"Can you let me check?" pleaded Sylveon walking towards the fish.

As the Celesteelas celebrated, the Kartanas all scattered to think about their upcoming elimination.

 **000**

Team Perfection met up near the mountain area to discuss their plans for elimination.

"Okay… who should we eliminate this time?" Poochyena asked, lying on the grasss cloudgazing.

"I think… we should determine it through performance level," suggested Scizor closing his eyes.

"Look, who decided to talk," scoffed Meowstic. "We're still going after Gardevoir, no matter what."

"No… Incineroar mess us up on the talent show… he should be our vote," suggested Zangoose, folding her arms. "Besides… it's not like he did anything on the previous challenges."

Meowstic frowned at their statement. "Gardevoir… any second I spend with her on my team… I die a little."

"Come on… Gardevoir is useful," pointed out Poochyena. "Incineroar mess us up."

"Let's just… see what happens," sighed Meowstic standing up, scurrying to the forest.

"I bet… she's still voting for Gardevoir later," muttered Poochyena standing up.

 **000**

" **Shit… this is just day one of this alliance and I'm already having problems… I should consult my folders, just in case," said Meowstic taking an envelope filled with folders.**

 **000**

Gardevoir sighed as she sat on her bed. The pressure of being leader was getting to her. She was getting stressed as hell.

Absol gave her a concerned expression as she passed by. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," responded Gardevoir with a strain to her voice.

Absol sighed. She didn't believe her statement for not one bit. She decided to shrug it off. It would be better if she left her to herself. "I'll be going…"

Gardevoir nodded as Absol exited the building.

 **000**

Absol ran towards the docks where Araquanid was waiting. And as expected, the water spider was seated on the docks, looking at the water wistfully.

Araqunid flashed a half-smiled as he noticed Absol sitting next to him. "Oh… it's you, what brings you here?"

"Well… it's about your secret," explained Absol nervously.

Araquanid furrowed a brow. "Did you tell?"

"No!" protested Absol before sighing and looking down. "I just… feel guilty… that I can't help… you need to tell me… what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand," muttered Araquanid with a blank expression.

"B-but…"

"No… knowing my past… would destroy me…" mumbled Araquanid. He then turned to Absol. "It's not like you have a tragic past like me."

"It's not that," admitted Absol as tears fell out of her eyes. "It's just… I know how you-" Before Absol can continue, she fell to Araquanid's grasp.

Araquanid blushed. "… Absol…"

"Araquanid…"

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was watching,

 **000**

" **Incineroar," muttered Poochyena.**

 **000**

" **Gardevoir," Meowstic stated simply.**

 **000**

" **Meowstic," said Incineroar nervously.**

 **000**

"Okay… I have seventeen poffins while eighteen unlucky campers waiting for judgement," declared Celesteela as she held a tray of colorful poffins.

"Nidoking, Turtwig, Rufflet, Chespin, Araquanid, Absol, Poochyena, Scizor, Zangoose, Mimickyu, Venusaur, Gastly, Gourgeist and Leavanny are all safe with no votes," announced Celesteela flinging poffins at the respective Pokemon.

"Jangmo-o… one vote for you but you're still safe," said Celesteela as she hurled a poffin at the dragon who scowled. "Classic Zangoose behavior."

"Incineroar, Meowstic and Gardevoir… you three are in the bottom," revealed Celesteela. "Incineroar… you flopped during the talent show… and you vented off your feeling to the wrong people… Meowstic… you're a perfectionist and no one likes you… Gardevoir… you're just here."

Gardevoir sighed, Incineroar gulped while Meowstic smirked.

"And the next person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Meowstic."

Meowstic grinned as she skipped forward to recive her poffin.

"The gamer and the mother… who would leave?" asked Celesteela adding suspense music to the background.

Gardevoir and Incineroar exchanged nervous glances.

"And the one leaving is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Incineroar…"

Incineroar sighed as Celesteela hurled a poffin at Gardevoir. "I guess… I'm the unlucky one."

Rufflet gave him a concerned expression as Incineroar wobbled towards the confessional.

 **000**

" **I had a good run…" muttered Incineroar, closing his eyes in contempt. "However… maybe, I should've followed Rufflet's advice… I would've been save… I guess… all the work I did… all the effort…"**

" **It was all… for nothing."**

 **000**

Incineroar was now seated on the Toxapex, staring at the water glumly. Gardevoir and Rufflet came to see him off.

Incineroar knew that Rufflet came but he was genuinely surprised that Gardevoir came. "Why… are you here?"

Gardevoir shoved a game console to Incineroar's open palm. "I'm sorry that… I confiscated it."

Incineroar smiled. "No worries… I actually had fun…"

"Be safe, my comrade," sniffled Rufflet.

"Are you actually crying?" Incineroar asked, chuckling.

"No… I just have sand stuck in my eye," reasoned Rufflet.

Incineroar chuckled. "Oh well… hope I could see you guys again…"

Rufflet and Gardevoir both waved at the tiger cat as the Toxapex started to drift away from the docks until it was nothing but a tiny speck in the horizon.

"I'm going to miss him," admitted Rufflet padding away from the docks with Gardevoir.

 **000**

Squirtle kept tossing and turning as he sleep. He was feeling regret… he thought that he was the reason why Ditto transformed… it was really bad for his psyche.

He then felt someone tapping his foot.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Squirtle?" he heard.

 **000**

Alomomola still can't sleep. She just laid on her bed, attempting to fall asleep by counting sheep. She was still furious at the fact that her glitter was stolen.

She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I heard a secret," she heard. "Do you want me to tell?"

 **000**

Absol yawned as she stepped into her cabin. She and Araquanid… talked with each other for hours. It was very enjoying.

She sluggishly went to her bed. She noticed that Mimickyu was sleeping on the lower bunk so she decided to climb to the upper bunk.

CREAK

Instinctively, she looked around frantically for the source of the sound. Everyone was asleep. She sighed before lying down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I hope tomorrow would be a better day…"

 **000**

 **That marks the end of the chapter. Incineroar leaves… how expected, isn't it?**

 **This episode focused on character development more than the challenge. However, some of the cast are still yet to shine. This is also the first chapter since episode two where Beartic didn't molest Meowth… so basically, this is a pure chapter. Meowth seems to be planning something… ohohoho.**

 **And also, I foreshadowed the next five elimination. Guess all of them and I'll give you an internet cookie… yum! Sheesh… I wish I knew more… I might be one of the youngest writers in the community, being fifteen years old only.**

 **000**

 **34** **th** **Incineroar (The Hotheaded Gamer)**

 **I have nothing to say about him other that he was just a gamer with anger issues. Sorry guest for this early elimination. He was eliminated fourth since I had no plot ideas for him so he needed to go.**

 **000**

 **Any reaction on Sylveon being a Magikarp worshipper? Meh… it's a living.**

 **000**

 **Incineroar: Please review! It's like a game!**

 **000**

An Incineroar is draped with a blanket as he held a controller. "Hello… accept me to the show, will you? My mom and dad told me that it would 'broaden my horizons'. I don't care about that shit… I'm bringing my game whether they like it or not… so please accept me to the show."


	6. Out of the Woods

**CHAPTER VI: OUT OF THE WOODS**

Araquanid had enough. He wanted to end it all with a single snap of his neck. He recently heard from a "certain someone" about his entire secret which Absol told them.

Araquanid sighed as he dipped one of his feelers into the water. "I wish the pain would just… go away."

"You okay, bloke?" he heard.

Turning around, Chespin waved at him cheerily. How innocent. " Mind if I sit next to you? My tushy is getting cramps everywhere."

Araquanid furrowed a brow, confused with Chespin's light-hearted behavior. "Why are you so cheery? The week was awful… we're here on this dreadful island, participating on these ghastly games."

"Why are you brooding?" queried Chespin, titling his head, laying his finger on his chin. "We're all friends here so we should enjoy!"

"I don't like islands where the residents spread others' secrets," grunted Araquanid, clenching his feelers in anguish. "Especially… if you trust them enough."

"Awwww… did Absol and you break up?" asked Chespin, hands clasped in curiosity. "You two were such an interesting couple? I love you two, interesting specimens."

"Specimens?" asked Araquanid, confused.

He became intrigued of Chespin's inconsistent behavior. Rambling on things that were considerably more intelligent than what he usually says. He was such a strange creature to Chespin. A creature that would just be squished beneath the malevolent feet.

"Well… I read books," answered Chespin, closing his eyes to think. "The dictionary is such fun! I'm so interested in those malicious words!"

Araquanid wasn't convinced. Was everyone not worthy enough to be trusted? He gritted his teeth. He won't help them… he won't help them if they required it. He wouldn't. Because even if he did, it wouldn't change anything.

"Do you suspect me?" questioned Chespin, tone dropping its usual light-hearted tone, morphing into a more somber one. "Woah… of all the people here, I thought you were nice. You save my life during day one when I jumped off carelessly."

"But I too almost drowned!" spat Araquanid, lips curling in resentment. "Do you think anyone would care about the pitiful lifeform that does nothing but help? I'm nothing… even Absol… she's not meant to be trusted…"

"Don't you know it's worse not to be trusted by someone rather than not trusting?" Chespin queried with a blank expression. "Think clearly, is Absol really the chatterbox? She's shy… she couldn't possibly deceive you."

"Well… even the nice people are deceiving," growled Araquanid, tears streaming down his face. "Everyone in these types of shows are all jerks… so help them, I won't help them."

"But… do you trust me?" asked Chespin with a stern expression.

"I don't know anymore…" muttered Araquanid, looking at the clear water. "But… I can't… help anyone anymore."

Chespin gave him a look, propping his hands on his hips. "Araquanid, I expected for you to be stronger! Even if Absol deceived you, you must not give up on the world because of hope."

"Stop the charade you're playing," snarled Araquanid turning to Chespin, face shriveling in anger. "I know that you're just wearing a mask."

"A mask?" gasped Chespin, disgusted with Araquanid's rude demeanor. "That's what you think I'm wearing… I thought you were helpful. If anyone was wearing a mask, it would be you!"

Chespin stomped off the dock, leaving Araquanid alone to ponder.

"Am I the one wearing the mask?" Araquanid asked himself, feelers starting to tremble.

 **000**

Clamperl and Squirtle were sitting against the flagpole, helping Squirtle with his co-dependence.

"Yawwwn… so you do stuff based on what others tell you?" queried Clamperl drowsily.

Squirtle nodded. "I'm so weak, am I? Can't even go to the bathroom by myself." He then furrowed a brow, confused. "How would you know that I'm co-dependent?"

"I sleep, I eat, I worship, I watch," yawned Clamperl inquisitively. "Watching is one of my daily hobbies… it's a living…"

"You remind me of Pikachu," admitted Squirtle, a tinge of guilt in his expression, knowing the he voted for him. "You both worship a fish… and you're both smart."

"Well… Pikachu's not the only one who worships," Clamperl chuckled, quite annoyed that the turtle compared her with her rival. "I too… watch… I'm quite observant…"

"Yeah," agreed Squirtle.

"Well, I'm merely an observer in this world. My body is inhabited by my lady's fighting spirit," explained Clamperl. "Welp, I better head back… it's my bedtime."

Squirtle waved goodbye as Clamperl flopped off. He then furrowed a brow and asked himself, "Why is she heading to the forest? Worshipping duties, perhaps?"

He then felt someone tap his shoulder. He jumped in fear, only to notice Ditto behind him with a stern gaze fixated on him.

"Oh… Ditto, what are you d-doing here?" stammered Squirtle, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just… talking with Clamperl earlier."

"You consulted her but not me," pointed out Ditto with a frown. "I'm your friend, dude… Clamperl might be shady."

"Shady?" queried Squirtle in disbelief. "She's just a regular sleepy clam."

"Well… her mantra was a bit shady," admitted Ditto, performing backflips. "Watch? Watching what?"

"Well… Pikachu was shady too," pointed out Squirtle, folding his arms.

"Well… he goes to the forest whenever Magikarp asks him," explained Ditto. He then leaned closer. "Be careful and avoid Kadabra… he can't be trusted."

Squirtle nodded while Ditto grinned.

"Um… D-Ditto, you c-can help me with my c-co-dependence if you want," stammered Squirtle.

"Well… I'll be going somewhere," spat Ditto nervously, quickly wobbling towards the forest.

Squirtle sighed as he hung his head. "Why are everyone heading to-"

Before he can reply, Sylveon approached him with a grin. "Have you heard of the rumors?"

"Rumors?" questioned Squirtle, still baffled from Ditto's abrupt departure. "Um… no, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well… Araquanid has this shady past," explained Sylveon, flailing her ribbons. "Um… I dunno the details, Alomomola knows though, ask her."

"Um… no thank you," answered Squirtle. "I don't want to take part in this crazy gossiping outbreak. It would really cause a fuss."

Okey dokey, Squirtzey," giggled Sylveon walking off, ribbons whipping Squirtle on the way.

"Ouch," muttered Squirtle, rubbing his head.

 **000**

" **I'm such a pain magnet," expressed Squirtle. "That's one of the reasons why I'm co-dependent… I'm so weak."**

 **A tiny smile appeared on the corner of his mouth. "Though, I'm glad that I'm not a sociopath… that would be terrible."**

 **000**

" **Well… I don't actually know Araquanid's secret," admitted Sylveon. "Alomomola knows… maybe?"**

 **000**

Alomomola yawned as she sat alone in front of the girls' cabin. She was still drowsy due to the lack of sleep powder.

"Geez, I'm like soooooo sleepy like omigosh," moaned Alomomola fanning herself with one of her fins. "Omigoshykins, where are my lovely glitter when I need them?"

"Are you yawwwwnnn okay?" a voice chimed in.

The pink ditz noticed the sleepy clam approach her, holding a box of noodles. "Yawwwn… I nabbed this from the mess hall yawwwnnn!"

"I'm not eating that," remarked Alomomola, shaking her head vigorously. "I would only eat Chinese food made in China."

"More for me then," yawned Clamperl, settling down beside the glitter-obsessed fish. "Yawwwwnnn… eat, sleep, worship… this is yawwwwnnn the easy life."

Alomomola giggled. "You're quite funny, you sleepy clam."

"I'm Clamperl," replied Clamperl, eyes closing. "Oh… care to explain your remark about the Chinese food? I didn't quite understand it."

"Well… it's like, when Casteliacones are made not in like Castelia, it's not Casteliacone, it would be insert place here cone," explained Alomomola, giggling. "Or… to make it simple, fake… cheap knockoffs… I'm the type of person that loves integrity like omigosh."

"Oh… so… in an unrelated note, do you love roses?" queried Clamperl with a nonchalant expression and closed eyes.

"Well… I tried to love them because they're sooo pretty but their thorns are so painy," explained Alomomola. Clamperl looked annoyed at Alomomola's incorrect grammar but the ditz shrugged it off. "I've been like crying my eyes off like totally… it looks pretty but it so hurts when you touch its pointy stem."

"Well… life is a bed of roses," pointed out Clamperl darkly. "How I want to sleep on that bed… it would be such a wonderful experience."

Alomomola cringed, surprised by the clam's morbid words. "Won't you get hurt from that?"

"Well… it might… but the aroma would be worth it," expressed Clamperl nonchalantly.

"Um… you know pyrite?" queried Alomomola, attempting to change the topic.

"Fool's gold?"

"Well… it's so shiny but… then I heard fool… it's such a big fake… I hate fakes… that's why I only by the original! I don't buy cheap Nimbasacones when there are the superior Casteliacones through the desert," answered Alomomola, clasping her fins together.

"Well… good luck…"

Alomomola sighed before flopping off.

"Sleep, eat, worship... and watch."

 **000**

" **Clamperl can get a bit creepy," admitted Alomomola. "Like totes, she's so sleepy but she could still complete her sentences… that's so unnatural like what?"**

 **000**

 **Clamperl blinked. "Well… I would eat anything… I'm not picky." She then yawned. "Oh well… I would deliver Chinese food not made from China to her… it would be soooo funny… yawwwwnnn!"**

 **000**

Jangmo-o sat alone in the mess hall, thinking plans in case the team would deem him as useless. Nearby, Rufflet was preening his feathers.

"Hmm… maybe, I should ally myself with Rufflet," Jangmo-o muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Oh please… he's even worse than Incineroar… hmm, maybe… I should actually play the game… well… I should perhaps… scavenge for information."

"Sire Jangmo-o, what are you thinking about?" Rufflet chimed in, breaking Jangmo-o's train of thought. "Perhaps, I could entertain you."

"Oh no…" drawled Jangmo-o. "I'm just… thinking what to eat later."

"Oh…" mumbled Rufflet, looking down in disappointment. "It would obviously be the same mush as always… don't expect much."

Jangmo-o rolled his eyes. He wanted to say a smart crack but the bird was right. They were served mush every time and it didn't taste good.

"Oh well… you're such a foolish man," remarked Rufflet, sharpening his talons with his scabbard. "You should be the one who departed last time. Incineroar was a good man."

"He was weak," drawled Jangmo-o. "If we kept him in, we would surely lose the next challenges."

"Want to make a bet, then?" wheedled Rufflet, throwing him a cocky grin. "If we lose the next challenge, you would have to do what I want for the whole week."

"It's just a week," Jangmo-o said sarcastically. He knew the risk but still… he wanted to prove himself to this scoundrel… even if, he was still lazy. "I would accept your stupid bet… for once, I would be optimistic that I would be the winner."

Rufflet chuckled, brandishing his sword, attempting to threaten the scaly dragon. "Are you sure? That would mean that you would have to cooperate with the team and we all know that your laziness surpasses your actual skills."

"Don't mock me, you runt of the litter," snarled Jangmo-o, slashing the air with his claws. "I'm better than you in terms of strength… I'm just too lazy to use my full potential."

"Hahahahaha, are you making a joke?" queried Rufflet, mockingly. "I don't lose… EVER!"

Jangmo-o yawned. He was getting bored of this conversation already. Perhaps, he could bother Zangoose? Ignoring Rufflet's boasts, he walked out of the mess hall.

"Did he just… ditch me?" grunted Rufflet. "No one ditches me… I am the great Rufflet!"

 **000**

" **I'm not going to lose… especially to a Rufflet?" grunted Jangmo-o, fire blazing in his eyes. "He's a swordsman wannabe, he's lucky that there are worse players than him."**

 **He then chuckled. "However, watching his suffer would be fun!"**

 **000**

" **Jangmo-o needs to learn manners," scoffed Rufflet, brushing his beak with his left wing. "He is underestimating me… I'll show him that I can play dirty."**

 **000**

Banette sighed as she sat on the steps to the girls' cabin. The usually cheery comedian was feeling conveying her true emotion: sadness.

"This world is such a mess," she muttered to herself.

"Can I sit next to you?" interrupted a voice from in front of her.

Squinting, she noticed Hypno waving at her with a wide grin. "Hypno? You usually sleep in."

He shook his head, slowly approaching the marionette. "Banette, I just have one question…"

"Spill."

"Well… I want to give you a gift to commemorate our time on the island," explained Hypno, rubbing his cheek sheepishly. "And… I'm thankful that you kept my secret."

"No problem," replied Banette with a forced smile. "That's what friends are for."

"Well… what-"

"No," Banette interrupted with a frown. "I don't like items… they break... get abandoned and die." She then grinned. "But… emotions are eternal… so are stones, diabetes, cancer and violence!"

"Soo… I'll get you a stone?" questioned Hypno, confused.

"Nope… I just want to be happy… emotions are forever," intoned Banette, propping her head on her hands. "And besides… stones break too… if you smashed it… it would shatter to many pieces."

"But… each piece is still the stone… you could still treasure it as a whole," pointed out Hypno, confused with Banette's strange demeanor. "And besides… it's those that are temporary that we should treasure the most."

"Soooo, this friendship is temporary," muttered Banette, chuckling coldly between words. "Oh… I expected… something grander and real."

"We live forever, Banette," emphasized Hypno. "Don't worry about the little things and enjoy… even though, your puns are corny."

"Really?" whimpered Banette, pouting childishly. "I really think they're funny and very understandable."

"Oh well, I would be going," uttered Hypno, stretching his limbs. "I need to eat breakfast. You coming?"

"Zipper," pointed out Banette with a chuckle. "You go… I'll just sit here idly and hum to myself."

Hypno nodded, treading to the mess hall, shooting quick glances at the doll as he did so.

Banette sighed as she removed her hands from under her head. "If only you know more…"

 **000**

The whole Shy Squad were all squatting under the forest canopy as they discussed their future course of actions.

"So guys… should we plan like what those alliances do?" queried Venusaur, confused. "I don't actually k-know much."

"Well… they vote together to eliminated their enemies," explained Mimikyu with a frown.

"T-that's so scary… we h-have enemies?!" exclaimed Gastly, cowering behind a log.

"On another n-note, where's Absol?" asked Mimikyu, eyes darting around the area in worry. "I h-haven't seen her for the whole d-day."

"Maybe she got eaten!" yelped Gastly in the verge of fainting.

"Don't say that, I'm sure she's fine," assured Venusaur.

"Sorry that I'm late, I slept in," chimed in a voice from behind the bushes.

The group turned to the bushes where Absol emerged with a tired expression.

"You okay?" queried Venusaur furrowing a brow in concern. "You look tired."

"Well… I slept late last night," explained Absol, shrugging her shoulders. "No big deal."

Before Venusaur could respond, Celesteela's voice came through the intercom. "Unlucky campers, please head to the meadows where the Flopolympics were held. It's time for another fun challenge!"

Venusaur sighed as the announcement came to a close. "Let's just discuss about it after the challenge."

"Okay," mumbled Absol with a reluctant nod.

 **000**

" **I know that this alliance is still young and fresh but… we need to build up trust with each other… even if we're all shy and timid," explained Venusaur, nose curled up in concern. "Because… if we don't, how can we make it far?"**

 **000**

 **Absol's fur stood at its end as Absol stared at the camera with gritted teeth. "It's not my fault… Sylveon… don't believe if you don't have enough proof!"**

 **She shook her head with a pained expression. "If he can reciprocate my trust… I have to show him t-that I'm not l-lying!"**

 **000**

" **Um… Absol and Venusaur are t-the c-cool-headed members of our g-group," said Mimikyu, the head of her cloak teetering off to the edge. "B-but… it seems like… t-they have the most problems."**

 **000**

On their way to the meadows, Team Perfection went there together due to Meowstic's insisting.

"Group, we must discuss our plans while we walk," proposed Meowstic, walking slowly but steady. "There are a lot of imperfections that should be taken care of… especially that fishy-worshipping yahoo dubbed as Sylveon."

"Shouldn't you focus on helping the team?" drawled Poochyena dryly. "Gardevoir is quite useful and way kinder than you and you don't really have a good reputation with the team."

"I'm liked, aren't I?" queried Meowstic, stopping and folding her arms.

"No," answered Zangoose. "You're one of the disliked members of this team… you rarely cooperate. If anything, you're more useless than Incineroar."

"I'll kill you," growled Meowstic holding up a fist.

Zangoose rolled her eyes.

"Well… she's right," agreed Poochyena while Scizor nodded. "You need to improve your ties with everyone and perform better."

"Fine," grumbled Meowstic. "But… it would be perfect!"

"Fine," groaned Poochyena running faster, attempting to separate from the feline perfectionist.

 **000**

" **Meowstic has poor social game," explained Poochyena. "If I'm lucky, she would leave before the merge… otherwise, I'll screwed!"**

 **000**

The campers all stood before the two hosts who were grinning widely.

"Ahem, are you all ready for our new and amazing challenge?!" questioned Celesteela.

"Get a clue, our response would just be the same as always," groaned Jangmo-o, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I just want to get this over with."

Celesteela rolled her eyes with incoherent mumbles. Okay… the challenge can't start without pairs soooo we paired you up ourselves!"

"We only placed their names in a bowl then you picked them randomly," pointed out Kartana with a frown. "I wanted to have a contest to determine the pairs!"

"Shut up darling," hissed Celesteela before turning to the campers. "Okay, who's ready to hear the pairs?"

Everyone raised their appendages.

"Well, boo hoo… we can't start yet… one of the Kartanas would be immune because of their odd number," stated Celesteela. "And… the immune is… Gastly."

"Immune?" gasped Gastly. "Oh no… I'm n-not ready for t-this r-responsibility." Gastly then faints on the spot.

"Ookay… now that's settled, here are the pairs," started Celesteela taking out a list from out of nowhere. "Rufflet and Gardevoir…"

Rufflet quickly faints.

"Is he okay?" questioned Gardevoir, concerned for the bird. "He looked fine a while ago."

"Use your mommy skills to help him recuperate," drawled Jangmo-o with a chuckle.

Gardevoir rolled her eyes as she picked up the fallen bird. "Don't worry Rufflet, I'll take care of you."

"Ahem, can you let us continue?" questioned Celesteela. Upon receiving nods from the campers, she resumed with her list. "Nidoking and Venusaur… Araquanid and Absol… Turtwig and Mimikyu… Jangmo-o and Zango-"

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS RANDOM!" snarled Zangoose clenching her fists in disbelief. She then gestured at the scaly dragon who forced a smile. "Why do I always have to deal with that dick?!"

"Don't let your temper get the best of you," assured Scizor, closing his eyes in contempt. "You're better than that."

Zangoose nodded with a quit growl, trudging to the dragon.

"So… you okay, sweetheart?" asked Jangmo-o with a smirk.

"SWEETHEART?!"

 **000**

 **Jangmo-o was now battered and bruised. He raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He then fell of the toilet seat.**

 **000**

" **Jangmo-o needs to watch his mouth or I will-" grunted Zangoose, left eye twitching. She quickly punched the side of the confessional, leaving a large mark.**

 **000**

"Okay… now that we successfully se- I mean, calmed down Zangoose, let's continue," mused Celesteela, not even laying an eye on the dazed mongoose who was currently se- I mean, calmed down. "As I was saying, Jangmo-o and Zangoose… Chespin and Poochyena… Scizor and Meowstic… and Gourgeist and Leavanny."

"Scizor, let's make this perfect!" Meowstic said to her partner with a determined nod.

Scizor rolled his eyes.

"Okay… time for the Celesteelas pairs!" continued Celesteela. "Alomomola and Clamperl… Houndoom and Haxorus … Gulpin and Monferno… Ditto and Beartic… Meowth and Kadabra… Hypno and Gliscor… Butterfree and Banette… and Sylveon and Squirtle."

Haxorus eyed Houndoom cautiously as he walked towards her.

 **000**

 **Haxorus shook his head with a distasteful expression.**

 **000**

"Okay… the challenge is quite simple… it's a simple race through the woods," explained Celesteela gesturing to the thickets of trees behind her.

"Didn't we did that already?" pointed out Gourgeist.

"Well… this is not just a normal forest," explained Celesteela, gaining a malicious smirk. "It's a-"

"No one cares about the miniscule details!" growled Jangmo-o. "Just initiate the race!"

Celesteela giggled. "Oh well… don't say I didn't warn you." She then took out a transparent figurine shaped like her. "Oh… another difference from the first challenge is that you need to safeguard these!"

"Proof that you're an egomaniac?" drawled Jangmo-o smugly.

"Nope, this idol is equal to a point," explained Celesteela.

"Point?" queried Gardevoir confused.

"Well… at the finish line are two bowls, one corresponding to each team," continued Celesteela matter-of-factly. "You need to place the idol of your team into your bowl, earning your team a point. If they break… well… you can't replace it."

"What if… someone swaps the idol from one bowl to another?" asked Gardevoir, cradling the unconscious Rufflet.

"The idols of each team are different, they represent your team's mascot," answered Celesteela.

"Great… two egomaniacs," muttered Jangmo-o rolling his eyes.

"I heard that!" yelled Kartana sharpening himself yet again.

"Okay… one idol per pair!" chirped Celesteela as Kartana distributed the idols among the contestants.

As the paper-thin Ultra Beast reached Jangmo-o, the scaly dragon quickly snatched a Kartana idol while blowing a raspberry at the Ultra Beast.

"I'll kill him," grumbled Kartana under his breath.

"Let me deal the final blow," hissed Zangoose upon hearing Kartana's grumbles.

After distributing all of the idols, Kartana returned to Celesteela.

"Let the race… BEGIN!"

The pairs all scattered upon heading into the woods.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Kartana asked Celesteela, stifling a chuckle.

"Nah! Jangmo-o annoyed me and… it's better if they don't know," giggled Celesteela.

"Yup… an illusion-creating forest is not a place you would want to stay in," chuckled Kartana.

 **000**

Scizor held the idol in his pincer as he followed Meowstic through the woods. To him, Meowstic was… annoying. Her attitude was the worst and her morals were totally black. He didn't want to do anything with her but… he was forced to join the alliance which was aggravating to the red bug.

"You okay there?" Meowstic asked, cocking her head towards the bug. "You haven't talked since we entered. Is the idol still fine?"

Scizor didn't reply, folding his arms.

"Scizor… are you ignoring me?!" growled Meowstic. "I want a perfect victory so we need to have perfect interactions!"

Scizor rolled his eyes in response.

 **000**

Alomomola and Clamperl continued to trek the forest, conversing about girls' stuff. The idol was sitting inside Clamperl's shell with her face.

"Soo like my friend Basculin wore this totally awful blue corset that like didn't fit her. She sorta wore it like a hat," mused Alomomola, avoiding obstacles like rocks and twigs with her flopping skills. "And my other pal Chinchou actually called my Anlomomola when my name is Alomomola."

Clamperl groaned as she clamped her shell. "Couldn't we talk about something… interesting?" she asked from within her shell.

"Hmm… glitter brands!" she exclaimed, making Clamperl groan. "Hmm… my personal favorite is Glitzy Glitter! Sparkly Glitter is too sparkly… they need to improve the glitz rather than the sparkle."

"No!" grunted Clamperl, tone increasing in morbity. She reopened her shell with a serene expression. "Let's talk about the wonders of Feebass… and how it helped us!"

"I like thought that Sylveon converted all our team to like Magikarpism… sorta," pointed out Alomomola, eyes darting around the forest. "Shouldn't we like talk about that?!"

Clamperl opened her eyes revealing bloodshot pupils. "NO! If anyone mentions that stupid sore winner… I don't what I would do!" She closed her eyes then began to mutter a mantra. "FEEEEEEBAAAASSSSS…"

Alomomola blinked, surprised by Clamperl's cutthroat behavior. "Ookay… let's just continue."

 **000**

" **I'm like totally creeped out by Clamperl," admitted Alomomola. She shuddered, left eye slightly twitching. "Maybe I should like sorta stay away from her."**

 **000**

Squirtle wobbled through the forest, keeping his distance from the Sylveon. The Sylveon's eccentric behavior was repulsive. He gripped onto the idol carefully. He didn't want Sylveon to break it.

"Squirtle, you've been awfully quiet back there!" chimed in Sylveon, stopping on her tracks and turning around towards the turtle. "Why don't you help me reenact a plan given to me by my lord and savior?!"

Squirtle furrowed a brow. "Plan?"

Sylveon nodded, ribbons twitching. "But of course…" Her ribbons stretched towards Squrtle, snatching the idol from his tight grip. "We need this… muahahaha!"

"Sylveon… be c-careful with that, it's irreplaceable," stammered Squirtle, struggling to get the idol back from Sylveon.

Sylveon giggled as her ribbons strapped itself around Squirtle. "In due time! We need to make haste to make do to my plan!"

"Umm… just tell me the p-plan and t-try not to d-drop the idol," requested Squirtle, neck wrapped by the ribbons.

"Well… I'll use the idol, head back to the hosts, throw it at Celesteela and frame Kartana… they break up and I can date Celesteela," explained Sylveon. "Was that plan good or what?"

"Umm… that p-plan is… detailed," answered Squirtle, not wanting to insult Sylveon's low intelligence.

"Indeed!" said Sylveon cockily. "Let's head to the two hosts and hit Celesteela in the noggin!"

"But… Celesteela doesn't have a noggin," muttered Squirtle.

 **000**

Absol and Araquanid didn't look each other as they walked together. Absol held the idol in her paw, sometimes giving the spider a side-glance. Nearby, Gourgeist and Leavanny followed due to Absol's suggestion.

Leavanny, unable to stay in awkward silence, decided to start a conversation with her partner who was holding the idol. "Soo… Gourgeist, was it? Do they ever talk to each other?"

Gourgeist shrugged in response. "I don't know… they seem… not that close in my eyes."

"Well… this silence is making me sound deaf!" exclaimed Leavanny, raising her hands. "We need to speak… freedom of speech!"

"Ummm… guys, I don't know what you're discussing but simmer down," requested Absol. "We might attract… deadly woodland creatures."

"That's okay… you'll just ditch us, won't you?" grumbled Araquanid, rolling his eyes.

"What did I do to you?" questioned Absol, confused. "I didn't-"

 **HISSSSSSS!**

"What was that?" Gourgeist asked no one in particular.

"Never fear! I am an expert in taming Arbok!" boasted Leavanny. "And Seviper and all of those other reptillions!"

"Woah… why do you have so much time to achieve that?" asked Absol, leaning against a tree.

"Well…"

The tree that Absol was leaning at suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What was that?" stammered Gourgeist, shuddering in fear.

"You're a ghost… you can't die," Araquanid pointed out bluntly.

The wind suddenly grew colder as the group shuddered as they look around.

"G-guys… I don't think this f-forest is s-safe," Absol remarked, covering her eyes in fear.

"Don't worry! I was an actress in the film involving the forest!" assured Leavanny confidently.

"Surviving in the woods?" queried Araquanid smugly.

"No! It's about making clothes in the woods," admitted Leavanny.

"We're doomed," groaned Absol as a mysterious figure grew closer.

 **000**

Ditto covered his ears as Beartic continued to spout words… that were inappropriate for children.

"Dude, stop that!" begged Ditto. "My ears can't take it."

Beartic chuckled. "Your ears can take it… everyone does."

Ditto shuddered. "I pity myself…" He then tried to force a smile at the perverted polar bear. "Sooo… Beartic, what do you do in your free time?"

"Oh…" sighed Beartic. "If that's the case… my whole life is my free time."

"What do you mean?" Ditto asked, confused.

"Well… I'm lonely," Beartic said simply, head fixated on the forest floor. "My greatest fear… is my life."

"Well… you should try to become less… perverted," suggested Ditto. "You're too gross that my ears bleed listening to your… inappropriate words."

"I didn't say anything inappropriate," pouted Beartic, feet shuffling nervously.

"Dude… let's be real… your social skills is equivalent with a cadaver's… no social skills at all," Ditto admitted bluntly.

"Harsh."

Ditto sighed. "But… I do understand you… I'm a Ditto and my family's main occupation is reproduction."

"Sign me up!" Beartic chuckled darkly.

"Bear-"

Before Ditto can continue, loud growling can be heard from behind the bushes. Beartic was so startled that he nearly dropped the idol.

With chattering teeth, he turned to Ditto. "D-Ditto… I think w-we're not alone. Let's run!"

"Maybe it's another person!" suggested Ditto, eyes fixated at the rustling bush. "But… we must proceed with caution."

Beartic and Ditto tiptoed towards the bush.

 **GROWWWLLLLL**

A MIghtyena pounced at the duo, fangs drenched with blood.

"Aahhh! It's a Mightyena and it looks like it ate someone!" exclaimed Ditto. He quickly turned to Beartic. "Let's run!"

Ditto tried to pull Beartic away but the polar bear was frozen in place.

"Beartic, is being Mightyena food your dream?" Ditto asked the Beartic, blobby appendage gripping onto the polar bear's arm.

Beartic winked at the Mightyena seductively. "Want to rock me? I've gotten over Meowth so… I need someone… fresh and new."

The Mightyena blinked as Beartic approached it. Ditto shivered in fear as he covered his eyes.

 **000**

" **It's official, best day ever," exclaimed Beartic joyously.**

 **000**

Meowth kept his distance as he followed Kadabra through the forest. He held the idol in his hand tightly and carefully. He chuckled to himself, amused by Kadabra's stupidity.

Kadabra groaned as he turned to Meowth. "Are you going to keep up with your silent treatment tactic?!"

"Tactic?" Meowth asked in false surprise. "I don't know anything of the sort. I was just admiring the scenery." He quickly plucked a pink flower, sniffing it. "See… you should tread slowly and smell the flowers… the scenery is also quite alluring."

The flower on Meowth's hand suddenly vanished. "But… alas, all good things are sometimes not true… and sometimes the realest are the fakest."

"I don't understand," admitted Kadabra, propping his arms down to his hips. "What are you insinuating with that… dialougue?"

"We're in a forest that sprouts illusions out of thin air, enjoy it… revel it," Meowth said playfully. "So… we must not worry."

"How can you say that this forest contains illusions?" questioned Kadabra, confused and baffled by Meowth's statement. "This looks a regular forest to me."

Meowth chuckled. "Well… that flower that I held vanished… and I can see shadows at work from behind the trees." He propped his arms into the back of his head. "And… can't you hear them humming?"

"Humming?" Kadabra became intrigued and began jotting notes on his palm with his lucky fountain pen.

"Oh… only pure people can hear them?" Meowth explained with a playful chuckle. "How about you? Are you pure?"

Kadabra blinked, baffled by Meowth's question. "Meowth… we don't hang out much but you don't know anything about me…" His face hardened. "So don't go accuse me of that stuff."

"Oh…" Meowth muttered under his breath. "Pikachu thought otherwise, didn't he?"

 **000**

Houndoom was particularly intrigued by Haxorus' silent demeanor. They walked for minutes but neither have said a word. Haxorus held the idol but he won't even let the hellhound touch it. She wanted violence so… she really wanted to break the idol so that it would cause mayhem. Sure, she wasn't a masochist like Chespin but she's a proud sadist. She can't wait to see Haxorus' face when she shatters that glass idol.

Houndoom giggled to herself. "Nothing my charm can't fix."

She seductively strutted to the dragon then gave him a wink. "Haxorus, give me the idol… I just want to caress it… I'm gentle… like a… gentle Houndoom." She stood on his hind legs, beginning to finger walk down Haxorus' chest.

Haxorus growled at the Houndoom, sending the latter falling to the ground. "Stop this… we have to focus on bringing the idol."

Houndoom rolled her eyes. "Well… I'm just gonna ask… where do you sleep? Do you sleep in a bath tub? The mess hall? Probably the toilet?"

Haxorus sped forward, muttering incoherent words under his breath.

Houndoom's left eye began to twitch. She wanted to resort to violence but… that would put her in a negative light and could get her eliminated. She was sadistic but she was not stupid.

She then noticed shadows from behind the bushes. Squinting, she noticed that these said shadows were… quite strange and intriguing.

She turned to Haxorus. "Haxorus, I think I notice something-"

The two were interrupted by… sounds of affection? The strange sounds were coming from where Houndoom saw the shadows.

"Okay… this is strange and creepy… by my standards," admitted Houndoom. "Haxorus, let's check it out."

Haxorus shook his head, continuing with the challenge. Houndoom sighed, following the dragon.

 **000**

" **Haxorus is so difficult," groaned Houndoom. "Flirting won't work since he has a girlfriend and obviously, I can't defeat him in a battle… I need him gone!"**

 **000**

Zangoose covered her ears as Jangmo-o continued to babble just to annoy her. Because of this, Zangoose was unaware of their current location. They were taking the straight path… because any other option was blocked by thick trees. They were trapped… Zangoose was trapped with Jangmo-o.

"Zangoose… are you listening to me?" Jangmo-o questioned the mongoose, poking her side. "Because… we need communication to bond and understand each other."

Zangoose removed her hands from her ears, clenching it into a fist. "Shut up! You're getting too annoying! Your pessimistic yet annoying nature is getting… too… awful!"

Jangmo-o blinked nonchalanty. "Whatever… we have a challenge to win."

Where's the idol?" Zangoose asked, folding her arms. "You offered to hold it."

"Oh… I'm still holding it," answered Jangmo-o taking out the glass figurine, holding it with his front legs. "You should thank me… I stood on my hind legs for too long… it makes my back hurt."

"Stop griping," grunted Zangoose. "You're a man so act like it!"

A smirk formed on the scaly dragon's face. "Soo… you and Scizor?"

"No…" Zangoose muttered. "We're just friends who train with each other."

"But… during the Saw-based challenge, it was either me or Scizor… and it's obviously Scizor that you're crushing on," pointed out Jangmo-o.

"That challenge was rigged," growled Zangoose, turning away from the scaly dragon.

"But-"

"Heya!" came a voice.

The duo both turned to the voice where a cutezy squirrel was standing. "Hi! I'm Pachirisu, will you be my friend?!"

"No!" Jangmo-o shouted simply. "This is usually the time where an unknown threat screws us up… you're that threat!"

The Pachirisu giggled. "C'mon… my name is Giggles and I just want to-"

An arrow shot from out of nowhere, piercing through the Pachirisu's stomach.

"I'm not yet dead!" 'Giggles' the Pachirisu said weakly.

"Let's go," urged Zangoose.

Jangmo-o nodded, following Zangoose through a new path that emerged between the thick trees.

 **000**

In another part of the woods, two pairs were near a strange river, water as red as blood.

Hypno shuddered as he eyed the water in discomfort, hand trembling as it held the idol. "This place is making me uncomfortable for some reason."

Banette and Butterfree, who both offered to accompany Hypno and Gliscor, both nodded.

"This forest is so unnatural!" remarked Butterfree, eyes darting around the scenery.

"It is the forest conspiracy!" mused Gliscor with a smirk. "Forest are just the hair of the earth god… Magikarp!"

"Umm… I don't think Magikarp is the earth god," pointed out Banette smugly. "Forests are consisted of trees… and more trees."

Gliscor chuckled. "Oh… my conspiracies are quite… inaccurate."

"Well… I think they're wonderful!" gushed Butterfree.

Hypno rolled his eyes. "Guys… we need to go, pronto! The other team might be ahead of us!"

"Calm down, we have a chance," assured Banette.

Hypno sighed. "Sorry… I'm just… insecure."

"Hypno! The insecurity conspiracy tells us that you would always insecure if you forgot to bring your bag and other… necessities!" exclaimed Gliscor. "And there's the fifth and sixth wall conspiracy… they're not walls… they are the ceiling and floor."

"Ookay… we've been here long enough, let's go," said Hypno, trudging along the river.

Butterfree followed suit. Gliscor was about to follow when he noticed Banette not moving an inch from her spot.

"You okay?" Gliscor asked the marionette, concerned. "The others went already. We don't want to get lost."

Banette sighed as she stared at red water wistfully. She carefully dipped one of her legs. "Don't worry about the little things…"

"Banette… you okay?"

Banette turned to Gliscor with a grin. "Wood you lead or wood you let me lead?"

"I'll lead while you hold the idol," said Gliscor.

Banette nodded as Gliscor led the way, taking the same path Hypno took.

 **000**

Gardevoir hummed to herself as she cradled the unconscious bird. She was currently standing in the middle of a geyser fields, which appeared from out of nowhere.

"Hmm… where did the forest go?" Gardevoir asked herself, looking around frantically. "Did we take the wrong path?"

Rufflet's eyes fluttered open, one by one. He smiled as he saw his crush embracing him. The idol was held by the mother with her free hand while the other cradled the bird.

"W-where are we?" Rufflet asked, rubbing his eyes. "Aren't we supposed to be in the forest?"

The Rufflet flew out of the mother's tight embrace, landing to the ground next to Gardevoir. "Are we in the geyser fields or something?"

Gardevoir shrugged, confused and baffled as well. "I don't know… it's getting confusing!" She squinted, noticing strange shadows sulking around the area. "Illusions?"

"Ahahaha… I'm aware of how make these illusions," boasted Rufflet, attempting to woo Gardevoir. "Do you want me to demonstrate?"

Gardevoir turned to Rufflet then gave him a 'seriously' look. "Rufflet, that's not what I meant. What I was saying was that I think that this forest's structure is… all an illusion."

Rufflet blinked, cocking his head to the side. "My sword can pierce through these illusions!"

"Rufflet… don't do that," said Gardevoir, tone getting somber. "I want you t-to be safe." Gardevoir's voice cracks near the end.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" assured Rufflet, patting the Gardevoir's dress. Taking out his sword, he brandished it proudly.

Gardevoir gulped as Rufflet charged towards the shadow. Gardevoir gripped onto the glass figurine nervously.

Rufflet tried to slash the shadow but it just passed through the shadow. With a loud gulp, Rufflet took a step back. "What the?!"

Memories came back to Gardevoir. She… can't let Rufflet down… not like she let… 'them' down. She wanted to help Rufflet, who was trembling beneath the shadow, but for some reason, she can't move. Her usual motherly instinct was not functioning like it usually does.

 **CRASSSSSHH**

Gardevoir's eyes widened as the glass figurine that was in her grasp was now broken piece of glass. "Oh no…"

The scenery then changed. Rufflet was now crushed by a medium-sized boulder. Nearby, Gardevoir blinked as she found themselves in the middle of the forest.

"What the?"

Rufflet groaned as he pushed the rock off of his body with incredible strength. "W-what happened?" Looking around franticly, he fixated his gaze at Gardevoir. Sighing in relief, he flew towards the mother. "How did we get here? I thought we were in that geyser fields."

"This forest is an illusion," Gardevoir muttered, spacing out.

"W-wha?"

The trees began to expel white gas through the tree holes. Gardevoir and Rufflet both yawned before finally falling unconscious.

 **000**

Turtwig yawned as he followed Mimikyu, who was holding the glass idol. He was muttering insults about the shy Mimikyu. He was not fond of the Pikachu-cloak donning ghost, she was the embodiment of everything he hated. Shy but optimistic people, it aggravated the turtle. They had it easy, they had the biggest chance in winning.

Mimikyu cocked her head towards the turtle with a nervous smile. "Ummm… t-teammate, are y-you okay? Y-you're quieter t-than usual, not that I m-mind or anything."

"No worries," Turtwig said coldly. "Let's just proceed with the challenge or something. Whatever you decide, copycat."

"C-copycat?" questioned Mimikyu, confused. "Are you judging m-me b-based on m-my s-species… that's m-mean."

Turtwig scoffed. "Oh please… use your vote on me… one vote isn't enough!"

"I have my friends!" growled Mimikyu, tone stiffening. She then blushed, covering her mouth. "Oh… that came out of nowhere."

"Are you saying that you formed an alliance with your friends?" queried Turtwig with a smirk. "How interesting."

"W-what?! No… I don't have an alliance," retorted Mimikyu, eyes darting around the area nervously. "W-we're j-just a group of f-friends."

"A group of friends that vote with each other," Turtwig drawled with a smug smile. "Right, Mimikyu?"

Mimikyu gaped at Turtwig's statement in complete and utter confusion. "W-what?"

Turtwig frowned. "Mimikyu… I saw you and those other shy people heading to the forest… common alliance calling technique."

"B-but w-we're not in an alliance!" argued Mimikyu. "W-we're just a group of friends."

"Tsk tsk, didn't your parents teach you to be truthful?" Turtwig asked rhetorically.

"F-fine… I admit it, I h-have an alliance… sorta?" said Mimikyu, pausing between words.

"Sorta?" asked Turtwig, sapling on his head drooping a little. "What do you mean with sorta?!"

"I'm n-not sure if it's an alliance," admitted Mimikyu, rubbing her side nervously. "I'm p-pretty sure w-we're just a g-group of friends."

Turtwig rolled his eyes. "Oh well… I think we're close to the finish, anyway."

 **000**

" **Group of friends?!" drawled Turtwig with obvious disbelief. "More like fucking group of friends that vote together a.k.a. an alliance! Mimikyu, your lies won't work on me!"**

 **000**

 **Mimikyu shuddered as she tottered on the stool. "Umm… I h-hope that Turtwig understands t-that I'm not part of an alliance… we're just a… pseudo-alliance."**

 **She then squeezed the idol on her grip. "Oh my… t-this is so nerve-wracking."**

 **000**

Nidoking leaned against a tree as Venusaur was relieving himself in the bushes. He was contemplating about his competition… most of them weren't… competition material but he was pretty much sure that most of the others had alliances.

"Done," came Venusaur, emerging from the bushes with a relieved expression. "Thanks for waiting for me."

Nidoking nodded, gripping on the idol. "Don't mention it."

"Okay… let's-"

 **AWWOOOOOO**

Venusaur's eyes bugged out at the sound of the growls. "W-what was the noise?"

"Mightyena… and Houndoom," Nidoking muttered, closing his eyes in thought.

"W-what?!' stammered Venusaur, somewhat twitching. "N-no… I'm not food…"

"Gastly is so lucky!" moaned Nidoking as the growls grew nearer.

 **000**

Meanwhile with the hosts, Gastly was curled up on the ground, gasping for dear life.

"I h-hope they're all s-safe," said Gastly with a forced smile. "But… dark types… and fire types!"

Celesteela shook her head as she sat on a lawn chair. "He have lost it," she whispered to Kartana, who chuckled in reply.

 **000**

Poochyena groaned as he continued to walk down a rugged path. His so-called partner Chespin was nowhere to be found. He felt… slower and his back was so stressed.

"Are we there yet?" came a voice.

"Chespin?" Poochyena questioned in confusion. "Where are you?!"

"I'm riding you!" mused the voice which was identified as Chespin. "Woohoo! It's so cool and fun!"

"Get off there," snarled Poochyena, cocking his head up. "You're quite heavy!"

Chespin chuckled as he jumped off the hound's back. He stretched his limbs cheerily. "I should include that exhilarating activity to my daily routine!"

Poochyena furrowed a brow. "Where's the idol, by the way?"

Chespin laughed nervously. "Oh… that… I dropped it."

"WHAT?! You should've been more careful!" blustered Poochyena, gritting his teeth in anger. "They would probably blame us for our loss!" He sighed, cocking his head to the ground. "Chespin… we should seriously teach you to be more serious."

"Awwww, you're not fun," pouted Chespin, plucking a small leave from a plant. He stuffed it in his mouth. "Yum!"

Poochyena groaned, nose scrunching up in annoyance. "Chespin… I'm concerned about you. You're a nice guy and all… and you're quite cute but you need to put yourself together!"

"Like a Build-A-Teddiursa?" questioned Chespin, eyes glistening. "Oh… I can do that!"

Poochyena sighed, a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth. "That will do…"

 **000**

Gulpin was munching on a bag of chips as he approached the two hosts and Gastly. Trailing behind him was Monferno who was clutching on a paper bag of treats on one hand and the glass idol in another.

Monferno flung the idol at the bowl labelled Celesteelas. Luckily, the glass idol didn't shatter upon impact.

"Woah… how did you two arrive here first?" questioned Celesteela, confused. "I really expected the others."

"What? We went to the mess hall for lunch," Gulpin said with a chuckle.

"Okay… this doesn't count," Celesteela huffed. "You're supposed to navigate through the Forest of Illusions."

"Oh… we might have forgot," chuckled Monferno, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Fine… we'll let this slide," sighed Celesteela. Her face hardened. "If you try to bend the rules and give reasons such as 'I forgot', I would eliminate you two myself."

Monferno and Gulpin both sighed in relief, walking towards the curled-up ghost.

"Hi Gastly," Gulpin greeted the ghost.

The ghost nodded nervously, teeth continuing to chatter. "H-hi."

"Gastly… we're not scary," Gulpin said, attempting to calm down the squeamish ghost. "We're just your friends."

Monferno nodded in agreement. "Yeah… we mean you no harm. Gulpin and I are friendly unlike what you think we are."

"R-really?" stammered Gastly, still unsure. "I'm n-not quite sure."

"Then we can hang out after the challenge," suggested Gulpin.

"Okay…"

 **000**

 **Gulpin shook his head as he chomped on a bag of chips. "Gastly just needs a boost of confidence. I need to show him that not all of us bite."**

 **000**

" **Gulpin and I would enlighten Gastly of the real world!" Monferno mused cheerily. "It won't be easy… though, Squirtle also needs help."**

 **000**

Araquanid, Absol, Gourgeist and Leavanny were surrounded by shadowy figures. There was nowhere to move. The scenery changes every second passed until nothing remained except for white background.

"Is this the end of Leavanny?" Leavanny asked no one in particular, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Illusions… that's what Celesteela was about to tell us," Gourgeist said in sudden realization. "Guys… we need to run."

"But how?" Araquanid queried nonchalantly. "At least the world would have one less backstabber."

"Araquanid…" muttered Absol, looking at the ground, eyes welling up with tears.

The shadows draw closer.

 **CRASSSSHHH**

Gourgeist's ear twitched. "W-what was that? Did something shattered?"

Leavanny's eyes widened as she stared at the pieces of shattered glass beneath Absol's feet. "You broke your idol!"

"Sorry," muttered Absol, tears flowing down her eyes. "I can't… do it anymore… I didn't do… anything."

The scenery reverted back to the forest scenery. The grass on the forest floor swayed with the wind as the reversion completed. Absol fell to the floor, limbs outstretched.

"Absol!" Gourgeist gasped, approaching the fallen teammate, concerned. She carefully helped her teammate up. "There you go."

Absol embraced the pumpkin, tears drenching the pumpkin's corporeal body. "What did I do to Araquanid? Now… you would just… hit me, right?"

"What? I wouldn't hurt you," assured Gourgeist. She then glared at the aquatic spider. "What did Absol do to you?!"

Araquanid backed down, clasping her feelers nervously. "She… told my secret…"

"W-what?" Absol questioned in disbelief. "I n-never told anyone."

The trees began to expel white gas. The girls quickly collapsed. Araquanid struggled to stand up, eyes fluttering open and close. He remembered Chespin's words earlier. He… should trust Absol… because he…

With one last gasp for air, the spider collapsed next to his companions.

 **000**

Squirtle groaned as he followed Sylveon. Sylveon held the idol with her ribbon and Squirtle was worried that she might drop it.

Sylveon then gestured to the bushes with her free ribbons. "Yes! Celesteela and Kartana are behind these bushes! Posthaste, Lord Magikarp shouldn't wait any longer!"

Squirtle rolled his eyes as he crouched next to the already-crouched Sylveon. Their gaze fixated on Celesteela and Kartana who were both lounging on their loungers.

"Umm… Sylveon, let's n-not do t-this," hesitated Squirtle.

"Don't worry! I'll make you my best man!" wheedled Sylveon.

"Umm… I think the bride would have bridesmaid," rebutted Squirtle.

"I'm the groom," Sylveon said with a chuckle, adjusting her aim. With a huff, she threw the idol at Celesteela.

Mysteriously, the idol passed through Celesteela. It shattered as it fell on the ground

Sylveon blinked, confusion emanating from her expression. "Crap, this plan is a bust… Lord Magikarp, forgive me for this mishap."

"Sylveon… what have you done?" Squirtle queried, left eye twitching. "We can't just cruise by the finish line with no idol in tow."

Before Sylveon could reply, a voice came through from out of nowhere. "EVERYONE! PLEASE HEAD BACK HERE! WE DECIDED TO MAKE THE CELESTEELAS THE WINNER BECAUSE OF GULPIN AND MONFERNO!"

"I told you we should've made them do 'Into the Woods'- related challenge," came Kartana's voice.

"SHUT UP!"

Squirtle sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

 **000**

The contestants groaned as they stood in front of the host.

"Why did you end the challenge prematurely?" groaned Turtiwg. "We could've won that."

"Doubt that, we implanted GPS chips in those glass idols," explained Celesteela. "Well… almost all of the Celesteelas were near the finish."

"What about those white gas?" questioned Gardevoir, folding her arms.

"Oh that… that's sleeping gas," replied Celesteela, stifling a giggle. "The trees expel it if you drop and break your idols to pieces."

Sylveon moaned, stomping on the ground. "That means… all of my planning is for vain…"

"Nope… your p-plan was just s-stupid," admitted Squirtle bluntly.

"But still… why end the challenge?" questioned Jangmo-o.

"Well… we want more drama."

Jangmo-o sighed. "Fine…"

"Kartanas, prepare for the elimination ceremony… while Kartana and I… _discuss_ about future challenge."

With that, the contestants all dispersed.

 **000**

Jangmo-o groaned as he entered the mess hall. He sighed as he sat with Rufflet who was preening his feathers.

"Sire Jangmo-o, it seems like you lose," Rufflet chuckled, preening his feathers. "You would have to follow my commands for a whole week!"

Jangmo-o scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh please, it's just one week. I would last."

"Okay then… my first command is… help me woo Gardevoir!" declared Rufflet, taking out a thin sword to brandish it. "Yes… the perfect command, if you ask me."

"Rufflet… fine… whatever," drawled Jangmo-o nonchalantly.

Rufflet chuckled, giving the scaly dragon a pat on the good. "Good dog! Let's start tomorrow!"

 **000**

" **Rufflet needs to go before the week is over," growled Jangmo-o. "I don't want to follow his orders. I'm not a dog!"**

 **000**

 **Rufflet chuckled. "It's so amusing to see Jangmo-o with that expression. Makes me feel like a merry old man."**

 **000**

The Shy Squad all sat down in the depths of the non-illusionary forest. They were currently pondering on who they want to eliminate.

"Sooo... anyone have a clue on who we vote for?" Venusaur asked his friends.

"I s-suggest Turtwig," said Mimikyu, remembering her conversation with the turtle. "He h-has a b-bad attitude. He r-really needs to go."

"Hmm… good point," admitted Venusaur with a nod. He then turned to Gastly and Absol. "Do you agree that we should vote off Turtwig? As Mimikyu said, he does have a bad attitude."

"I d-don't mind voting f-for him," answered Gastly, eyes darting wildly. "H-he's sometimes scary."

"How bout you, Absol?" Venusaur asked Absol who was looking down at the dirt in contemplation. "You kook out of it. You won't answer my questions."

Absol sighed, eyes red from crying. "It's just… Araquanid is furious at me for no reason."

"So… you're saying that… we should vote of for Araquanid?" Venusaur queried, furrowing a brow in confusion.

"But… h-he seems n-nice," pointed out Mimikyu, quivering as she clasped her hands together. "I r-rather vote for T-Turtwig."

"It sounds like we have a conflict of ideas… so we should just vote independently this time," Venusaur stated with a sigh.

"Umm… Venusaur, don't stress out… w-we can h-hang out… like buddies," Gastly stammered, attempting to lighten up the mood. "W-we can eat c-chocolate and s-share stories."

Venusaur nodded, a grin plastered on his face. "Let's do it!"

 **000**

" **I'm concerned about the others… especially Absol," sighed Venusaur, a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. "So concerned that I forget about my own concerns."**

 **000**

In the mess hall, some of the Guzzlords were eating dinner, preparing for the upcoming elimination ceremony.

Araquanid sighed as he plopped an Oran berry into his mouth

Chespin patted his water sac in concern. "Spider, why so glum? Do you want to eat a berry called Lum?"

"Why are you rhyming all of a sudden?" Araquanid queried the Spiny Pokemon, feelers gripping onto a lone Oran Berry. He then let out a sad cry, nearly crushing the berry to juice. "It's just… so difficult."

Chespin chuckled as he snatched the berry from the spider, rubbing it with his torso before taking a small bite. "Don't worry! I'll be there to save you from elimination! You don't have to worry about that!"

Across the table, Rufflet scoffed, poking his mush with his sword. "Doubt it, Araquanid has equal chances of going home like everyone here so you can't guarantee his safety unless you have a superior alliance in the team… and I doubt that notion. His beak turned green as he bit into a spoonful of mush. "And… reminder to self, never step into this mess hall ever again."

Araquanid propped his feelers on the table, grabbing Rufflet's plate. "I would help you with that." With a strong tug, he brought the plate to his side of the table."

"That's mine!" whimpered Rufflet, banging the side of the table.

"I thought you said that you're done with helping," reminded Chespin, sticking out his tongue. "Did you change your mind?"

Araquanid gave him a hopeful smile. "Maybe… I can give it another chance."

"I'm glad you did."

* * *

Leavanny scoffed as she held a plate of berries. She was lucky enough to arrive at the mess hall early to receive the last batch of berries. However, his fellow Kartana Turtwig was not lucky.

The miserable turtle was seated on the table across the one where Rufflet, Araquanid and Chespin were seated. The turtle's eyes watered as he sniffed the mush.

Leavanny giggled. Though… she actually pitied Turtwig. With a reluctant sigh, she approached the miserable turtle. "Want to share with me?"

Turtwig looked at the mantis with a blank expression. "More mush? Yay."

Leavanny rolled her eyes, a smile tugging near the edge of her lips. She was quite amused by the turtle's sarcasm. "Oh please, I'm just being generous so accept these berries while I'm still playing nice."

Turtwig's eyes fixated on the plate of berries that the mantis set on the table. "Are you sure you didn't poison this?"

"Why would I ever do that?!" questioned Leavanny in disbelief. "I'm generous. I acknowledge the little people that brought me to where I am now."

"Crazytown?" suggested Turtwig with a smirk. "You're quite an attention whore."

"Me? A whore? Oh please," scoffed Leavanny, taking a seat next to the turtle. She grabbed a Pecha Berry from the plate, taking a small bite, savoring its taste bit by bit. "I'm not anything negative. I'm quite nice… if you get to know me."

Turtwig arched a brow. "Really? Then let's get to know the real you… I would really think it would be exciting."

"Hardeharhar, I'm no stranger to sarcasm," huffed Leavanny, folding her arms. "You're just jealous of my dazzling and colorful personality. You're just a sarcastic prick."

"It's not like I care," drawled Turtwig, rolling his eyes. He took a bite of a Leppa Berry, placed on the plate. His left eye twitched. "This is too sour!"

"Serves you right," giggled Leavanny.

Turtwig sighed, spitting out the berry. "I'm not a fan of sour. I'm more of a sweet or salty fan."

"You're not sweet worthy," teased Leavanny, stifling a giggle.

Turtwig rolled his eyes, snatching an Oran Berry. With a bemused expression, he took a small bite. A light blush appeared on his face. "Sheesh… this never gets old."

 **000**

" **Leavanny is quite amusing… for an attention whore," admitted Turtwig with a small smirk. "But… I'm not going to weaken myself by become buddy-buddy with her. I'm way to smart for that."**

 **He then chuckled. "Though, that Oran Berry was very sweet. I felt young again. Ugh, those times when I was still an optimist." He shuddered as he said 'optimist'.**

 **000**

 **Leavanny giggled, left hand gripping on a Pinap Berry. "Turtwig is quite humorous. Though, his dislike for sour berries is… not amusing. I'm a fan of sour foods."**

 **She scratched her head sheepishly. "Though, Turtwig reminds me of those of my old co-stars, cold yet humorous. That's reality shows for ya."**

 **000**

Meowstic repeatedly stomped her foot impatiently. Her other alliance mates didn't show up. She asked them to meet up near the mountain area after the challenge but nobody came. She was about to leave when a figure arrived.

Meowstic's fur stood at its end as she eyed the figure in disdain. "You?! What do you want?!"

"Oh… I just want to talk to you," answered the figure.

The camera panned to the figure's face. The figure was revealed to be Scizor. The red bug was folding his arm, eyes boring into Meowstic's. Judging from his expression, he was not amused.

"Scizor, are the others coming?" Meowstic asked the metallic bug. "You're the only one who came. Do they actually care about this alliance?! How can we be Team Perfection if we don't have perfect attendance."

"Calm down," Scizor said coldly. "I would just want to talk about your… 'leadership skills'." Scizor inserted air quote while saying leadership skills.

"What do you mean?" questioned Meowstic, confused. "I'm a good leader and obviously, I'm better than Gardevoir."

"You have a bad reputation among our team," pointed out Scizor. "And… perfection is a strong word. And surely, it doesn't describe you."

Meowstic's left eyes began to twitch as she gaped, baffled by Scizor's opinion. "Is that what you think of me? An imperfect slob." Meowstic balled her fists. "I'm better than what you think. Zangoose, Poochyena and you can't judge me."

Scizor shook his head. "Meowstic… if you don't accept your faults, you won't win. You're forever stuck in your forest of doubt."

"I'm not in it!" growled Meowstic. "I have no faults! I'm perfect!"

"Suit yourself," muttered Scizor, turning around. As he was about to leave, Meowstic beckoned, "Change your behavior! You can't change who I am!"

With incoherent grunts, Scizor stomped off.

Meowstic was left alone, mouth agape. She shook herself, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

 **000**

" **What does he know? He rarely cooperates with the team?!" seethed Meowstic. "He has no right to judge me!"**

 **000**

As the elimination ceremony drew closer, Banette was sitting on the steps to her cabin once more, looking at the sunset wistfully.

She felt nostalgia as she gazed at the orange sky. Ah, the memories.

She nearly jumped as Butterfree sat next to her. Bewildered, she said to Butterfree, "Butterfree, what a surprise! I didn't expect you here."

Butterfree arched a brow, holding her book closer to her chest. "You okay? You were looking… sad awhile ago. Are you thinking of something?"

Banette chuckled nervously. Her gaze fixated on the box in Butterfree's person. "What about you? What's with the book."

Butterfree look flustered, trying to think of a reply. "Umm… this is my book about memories… Sylveon borrowed it and she gave it back. You saw it last time."

"I did?" lied Banette, rubbing her head nervously.

Butterfree sighed, turning his gaze at the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Banette nodded, eyes welling up with tears. "Makes me cry tears of joy."

Butterfree nodded. She then noticed Gliscor near the flagpole. "Well… better take my leave. I don't want to interrupt your privacy."

Banette nodded. The butterfly flew towards the Gliscor, immediately striking a conversation.

Banette sighed, a rare frown forming on her face. "But, all good things must come to an end."

* * *

Ditto and Beartic were the only ones in the Celesteelas Boys' Cabin. The purplish blob was stretching on his bed, mind in a muddle.

He took a short breath. He wondered, why was Squirtle suddenly hanging out with Clamperl for some reason? "It doesn't make sense?" he muttered.

He also shuddered, remembering Beartic um… making love with the Mightyena. It was truly an awful sight. As he continued to ponder, Squirtle and Clamperl entered the cabin.

Clamperl opened up her shell, confused by the nearly empty cabin. "Where is everyone?" She then looked up, towards Ditto, before looking back down, towards Beartic. "Were you two doing something?"

"Oh… hi Clamperl… hi Squirtle," stammered Ditto nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Clamperl is just h-helping me cope with my co-dependence," explained Squirtle, shuffling his feet nervously. He then looked at the blob. "How about you?"

"Umm…" Ditto became flustered. he didn't know what to say. His gaze then focused on Beartic who was just sitting down on his bed, playing with his fingers. He inhaled nervously. He was going to doubt this but he really needed to take risks. "I'm hanging with Beartic, my umm… lover!"

"Huh?" questioned Clamperl, confused. "Lady Feebass didn't inform me of this loving relationship."

Squirtle turned to Beartic. "Umm… are you really in a relationship?"

Beartic chuckled, propping his hands behind his head. "Yup, we're quite intimate. We made out during the challenge. Oh… I think Ditto actually enjoyed our time together."

Clamperl made a disgusted expression. "That's gross!" She quickly turn to Squirtle. "Better take my leave- yawwwwwn, I still have a whole routine to finish."

Clamperl gave Ditto one last look before flopping out of the cabin. Squirtle followed the clam.

Ditto sighed, closing his eyes. "That was a flop. It didn't make Squirtle jealous."

"I see. The jealousy plot," chuckled Beartic. "I promise I won't tell."

Ditto face-blobbed, unsatisfied with his plan.

 **000**

Nightfall came and the Krafty Kartanas were all seated around the bonfire, preparing for the impending elimination.

Celesteela held a tray, multi-colored Poffins placed on it. "Okay… before we could start with the ceremony, we would begin the voting!"

The Kartanas all went towards the confessional where they all began to line up.

 **000**

" **Sorry Araquanid but… hurting my friends is not acceptable," Gourgeist said, placing her vote.**

 **000**

" **T-Turtwig," stammered Mimikyu. "I don't want him to h-hurt my f-friends."**

 **000**

" **Meowstic," muttered Scizor.**

 **000**

" **I know that voting for Gardevoir would be fruitless," said Meowstic with a scowl. "So I would vote for Scizor… no one talks to me like that!"**

 **000**

"Okay… the votes are in… and the results were quite… intriguing," started Celesteela.

"Just start, you fool!" shouted Kartana from out of nowhere.

Celesteela rolled her eyes. "Gastly is immune. Venusaur, Absol, Chespin, Poochyena, Gardevoir, Gourgeist, Leavanny and Nidoking all had no votes so they're safe for tonight." She flung the Poffins at the aforementioned campers.

"Zangoose is also safe with only one vote from Jangmo-o."

Zangoose growled at the scaly dragon. "You bastard!"

"Profanity," drawled Jangmo-o.

"Jangmo-o is also safe with one vote from Zangoose. Rufflet also has one vote so he's safe!" declared Celesteela.

Araquanid, Mimikyu, Meowstic, Scizor and Turtwig remained Poffin-less.

"Mimikyu also had one vote so she's safe!" stated Celesteela, hurling a poffin at the disguise Pokemon. "Scizor and Meowstic both have one votes so they're both safe."

Turtwig and Araquanid stared at each other nervously.

"Araquanid…"

"Y-yes…"

"With seven votes, you have been eliminated from Total Pokemon Not An Island."

 **000**

 **Araquanid sighed. "Damn… all of my friends voted for me… maybe, I should've trusted Chespin more… it is my fault that I'm leaving early."**

 **He sighed. "I wish… everyone could forgive me… and whoever spread that rumor, please stop. It would just hurt more people… and without me to help… no one would help."**

 **000**

" **Sorry Araquanid, I voted for you," apologized Rufflet with a bow. "But… you were feeling awry so I informed Gardevoir."**

" **She's so beautiful and inspring," gushed Rufflet. He shook his head. "Though, Mimikyu and Venusaur voted for Turtwig."**

 **000**

Araquanid eyed the water, hope radiating from his eyes. He had hope that his help would change the world. He was not just some water spider, he was… himself.

Though, he was sad that Absol didn't see him off. As he sat on the Mareanie, Chespin ran towards the edge of the docks.

"Bye Araquanid! I wish I got to know you better!" Chespin said. "I'm sorry that I had to vote you."

"I'm fine!" Araquanid shouted back. "I'm actually happy to leave! No more drama!"

Chespin nodded. The Mareanine disappeared from the horizon. Araquanid was gone.

As Chespin was about to leave, he noticed Absol standing on the other end of the docks.

"Absol?" Chespin questioned. "Araquanid already left."

Absol fell to the floor. "W-what?! But… I wanted to say goodbye… I didn't even vote for him."

"Absol…"

Absol wiped off the tears, gaining a hopeful smile. "I'm okay…"

Chespin was about to reply but digressed.

"I'm okay…" muttered Absol, padding out of the docks.

* * *

Alomomola yawned as she laid on her bed. Nights became longer when she can't sleep. And it became tedious.

As she closed her eyes, a familiar aroma wafted about the room. It made her drowsy.

With one last yawn, she fell asleep.

And for once, everything was calm.

 **Sorry that this chapter was overdue. Mental block was a bitch. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, though.**

 **Sorry metalinsanity for the elimination of the helpful Araquanid. He's the first OC that didn't belong to a guest or mine that got eliminated.**

 **33rd Araquanid (The Sacrificial Bug)**

 **He was hard to write. He had interactions with Absol and all but he was one of the characters that I had a hard time writing. In this chapter, I established future events. Araquanid's eliminated was one of the faintly-foreshadowed eliminations in the previous chapter so have an internet cookie if you guessed it.**

 **This chapter foreshadowed the next five eliminations so keep your eyes peeled for that.**

* * *

 **Araquanid: Help our cause by leaving a review!**

* * *

 **Suggest some challenge ideas through the reviews or you can PM. The next challenges are quite… weird.**


	7. Sea of Tears

**Hello everyone! It's not an update. Basically a rundown of what could've been. Let's get started, shall we?**

-000-

Episode 7: Sea of Tears - What Could've Been

 **Current Placements:**

 _37th Vigoroth (The Generic Nice Guy)_

 _36th Klefki (The Devious Dancer)_

 _35th Pikachu (The Devout Magikarp Worshipper)_

 _34th Incineroar (The Whiny Gamer)_

 _33rd Araquanid (The Selfless Philanthropist)_

 **Summary:**

The episode starts showing Meowth, who's adamant on trusting Clamperl and consults Kadabra for help. However Kadabra just flips him off.

The contestants are then called for a challege only for Celesteela to reveal a team switch!

The new teams are:

Kartanas : Beartic - Gastly - Gliscor - Gourgeist - Gulpin - Hypno - Kadabra - Meowth - Monferno - Nidoking - Scizor - Squirtle - Sylveon - Turtwig - Venusaur - Zangoose (16)

Celesteelas : Absol - Alomomola - Banette - Butterfree - Chespin - Clamperl - Ditto - Gardevoir - Haxorus - Houndoom - Jangmo-o - Leavanny -Meowstic - Mimikyu - Poochyena - Rufflet (16)

Gardevoir laments not being with Gourgeist and that Meowstic is on her team.

Jangmo-o continued to annoy Zangoose so Zangoose decided to ask for Chespin's help.

Butterfree is sad that Gliscor's not on her team and was especially surprised when Ditto warns her about Clamperl. Butterfree decided to investigate the matter.

Rufflet asks for advice from Poochyena on how to woo Gardevoir but the pup won't give him any, strangely enough.

Hypno criticizes Kadabra's strategy after eavesdropping, stating that he'll be gone by six episodes, to Kadabra's anger.

Monferno and Gulpin start to help Squirtle out but Houndoom strangely keeps getting in their way.

The challenge then begins. It was a simple game of Capture the Flag.

Meowth decided to take charge for the Kartanas while Meowstic forcibly steals the leadership role from Gardevoir.

Sylveon flops in this challenge after getting stuck in random dangerous situations.

Chespin criticizes Beartic in a strangely intellgent fashion, depressing the polar bear.

Turtwig and Kadabra both refuse to follow Meowth's orders, to the latter's dismay.

Due to lack of cooperation, the Kartanas lose.

Meowth decides to form an alliance with Hypno, Nidoking and Gourgeist to take out Kadabra and Turtwig. Gourgeist asks if Gastly can join but the feline refuses

Zangoose gathers Monferno, Scizor and Venusaur and proposes to them the idea of eliminating Squirtle for being weak.

Kadabra and Turtwig work together to eliminate Meowth.

Shockingly at the elimination ceremony, Beartic recieves the most votes.

Gulpin reveals that Beartic asked Sylveon, Gliscor and him to boot him off because of his growing depression and he went with it. He also asked Monferno to flip.

Beartic leaves with a weak smile as Gulpin and Sylveon promises to keep in touch with him.

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Statistics:**

 **Votes:**

Beartic - Beartic

Gastly - Turtwig

Gliscor - Beartic

Gourgeist - Kadabra

Gulpin - Beartic

Hypno - Kadabra

Kadabra - Meowth

Meowth - Kadabra

Monferno - Beartic

Nidoking - Kadabra

Scizor - Squirtle

Squirtle - Zangoose

Sylveon - Beartic

Turtwig - Meowth

Venusaur - Zangoose

Zangoose - Squirtle

 **Results:**

Beartic - 5 (eliminated)

Kadabra - 4

Meowth - 2

Squirtle - 2

Zangoose - 2

Turtwig - 1

-000-

 **That's all for now. Seeya!**


	8. Irrational Fears

**PART 2 OF WHAT COULD'VE HAPPENED IS HERE!**

-000-

Episode 8: Irrational Fears

 **Eliminated:**

 _37th Vigoroth (The Generic Nice Guy)_

 _36th Klefki (The Devious Dancer)_

 _35th Pikachu (The Devout Magikarp Worshipper)_

 _34th Incineroar (The Whiny Gamer)_

 _33rd Araquanid (The Selfless Philanthropist)_

 _32nd Beartic (The Depressed Pervert)_

 **Teams:**

Kartanas: Gastly - Gliscor - Gourgeist - Gulpin - Hypno - Kadabra - Meowth - Monferno - Nidoking - Scizor - Squirtle - Sylveon - Turtwig - Venusaur - Zangoose (15)

Celesteelas: Absol - Alomomola - Banette - Butterfree - Chespin - Clamperl - Ditto - Gardevoir - Haxorus - Houndoom - Jangmo-o - Leavanny - Meowstic - Mimikyu - Poochyena - Rufflet (16)

 **Summary:**

The episode begins directly where the last episode cut off. Gulpin, Sylveon, Monferno and Gastly are hanging out in the mess hall, still sad about Beartic's departure. They express their worries about Houndoom abusing Squirtle. Sylveon then suggests that they trap Houndoom in a cage but Gulpin debates against that, suggesting instead that they tell the other team to vote off Houndoom.

Meanwhile, Houndoom is harassing Squirtle in the middle of the forest. Watching them from within the bushes were Turtwig and Kadabra. Kadabra expresses his disgust at this but Turtwig quickly shushes him, telling him that they're going to use this moment as blackmail against them but Kadabra quickly points out that Houndoom isn't even in their team and suggests stalking Meowth instead. Feeling defeated, Turtwig leaves with Kadabra.

Banette then opens up to Butterfree and Absol about her issues regarding her thirst for vengeance, which slightly makes Butterfree uncomfortable. Absol, on the other hand, is fine with it.

Everyone is then called for a challenge, angering the campers. It's revealed to be a fear challenge.

Fears are faced. But I'm only going to state the important things in detail.

Hypno and Banette get closer after they face their fears.

Gardevoir gets serious trauma from her fear but it's all fine after Gourgeist helps her… but Meowstic keeps insulting her.

Leavanny tries to face her fear without fear but manages to get herself even more hurt and bruised. Scizor helps her with that.

Ditto is creeped out by Clamperl.

In the end, the Kartanas win immunity since they have more points.

After the challenge, Ditto decides to confront Clamperl but the clam only gives her a speech about Feebas and faith. Their conversation is then interrupted by a confused Alomomola.

At the exact same time, Houndoom brings Jangmo-o, Chespin and Haxorus with her, suggesting to eliminate Ditto. They all shrug as they voiced their agreement.

Gardevoir's group is set on voting Meowstic out.

At the campfire ceremony, Ditto was voted out but not before receiving a hug from Squirtle, who promises to avenge him.

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Statistics:**

 **Votes:**

Absol - Meowstic

Alomomola - Ditto

Banette - Meowstic

Butterfree - Banette

Chespin - Ditto

Clamperl - Ditto

Ditto - Clamperl

Gardevoir - Meowstic

Haxorus - Ditto

Houndoom - Ditto

Jangmo - Ditto

Leavanny - Mimikyu

Meowstic - Gardevoir

Mimikyu - Houndoom

Poochyena - Chespin

Rufflet - Haxorus

 **Results:**

Ditto - 6 (eliminated)

Meowstic - 3

Banette - 1

Chespin - 1

Clamperl - 1

Haxorus - 1

Houndoom - 1

Mimikyu - 1

 **-000-**

 **Done for now!**


End file.
